Mortelles Désillusions
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Elle aurait du mourir, mais ils l'ont trouvée. Elle sort de l'Enfer, et ils doivent la protéger. Car même si le courant n'est pas toujours passé entre eux, ils sont en guerre, et du même côté. Et elle pourrait bien posséder les informations nécessaires à la Fin. Seul problème? Elle est amnésique. "Ca n'est pas un conte de fée, Granger. Je t'ai abandonnée. Ils t'ont torturée."
1. Sauvetage

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

**Nouveau projet, inspiration soudaine... Et nouvelle fic! (Pour ceux qui me suivent, et que je remercie d'ailleurs profondément, rassurez vous, je n'arrête en rien mes autres fictions). Je ne connais pas encore la durée entre les publications, ni le nombre de chapitres... On verra plus tard xD**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling**

**Résumé: Elle aurait du mourir, mais ils l'ont trouvée. Elle sort de l'Enfer, et ils doivent la protéger. Car même si le courant n'est pas toujours passé entre eux, ils sont en guerre, et du même côté. Et elle pourrait bien posséder les informations nécessaires à la Fin. Seul problème? Elle est amnésique. "Ca n'était pas un conte de fée, Granger. Je t'ai abandonnée. Ils t'ont torturée."**

**Avec bien sur mes petits Serpents, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Adrian et Drago (Un peu plus tard), et cette chère Hermione. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

MZV

* * *

CRAC

Le corps d'une jeune femme tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, succédant à celui, plus caractéristique, du transplanage.

Sur la falaise déserte, cette femme allait mourir. Un coup d'oeil à son état était suffisant pour s'en rendre compte. Mourir. Uniquement vêtue de sous vêtements déchirés noirs, elle était entièrement lacérée. De profondes balafres déchiraient son ventre, vomissant toujours plus de sang, recouvrant des cicatrices bien plus anciennes. L'une de ses jambes était tordue en un angle inquiétant, et tous ses doigts étaient brisés. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement, de moins en moins régulièrement. Ses cheveux, poisseux de sang, longs, si longs. Un petit sourire vint fleurir sur son visage. Elle n'était finalement pas morte là bas. Elle avait réussi. Elle y avait passé tant de temps... Des mois, des années... Elle ne savait plus. Quelle importance ? Elle revoyait enfin la lumière du jour. Enfin. Elle n'avait pas choisit cette falaise au hasard, au demeurant. Elle était déjà venue ici... Mais quand ? Avec qui ? Elle se souvint vaguement d'un garçon aux yeux verts, et d'un grand roux, immense. Qui étaient ils ?! Ils avaient fait partie de sa vie, elle le savait. Mais elle les avait oubliés. Elle avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. La seule chose qu'ils ne lui avaient pas prise, c'était sa liberté, un sentiment si fort qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le lui ôter. Elle aurait voulu revoir ces deux personnes une dernière fois... Elle avait été heureuse auprès d'eux, elle le savait. C'était une certitude. Elle avait même lutté pour eux, pour ne jamais les livrer. Mais elle avait perdu son utilité en sombrant peu à peu dans les Ténèbres les plus profondes... Elle allait enfin mourir, enfin. Sa main se souleva légèrement, comme dans une dernière tentative désespérée d'attraper la vie, de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Un éclat argenté attira son attention. Elle ne se souvenait plus de cette chose. Ni de qui la lui avait donnée. Elle savait juste que c'était lié à son histoire, à cette histoire, à une promesse. Mais quelle importance à présent ?!

Elle ferma les yeux, doucement, son corps meurtri cessant progressivement de bouger pendant qu'elle entendait le bruit rassurant des embruns se fracassant sur les rochers. Où pouvait elle bien être ? Peu importait. Elle était morte depuis des années déjà.

_Elle tomba. Ils l'avaient rattrapée. Un garçon blond, à quelques mètres d'elle, lui cria de se relever, de se battre, de venir... Ils avaient réussi, ils allaient rentrer, vivre heureux pour toujours... Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de sombrer dans le néant. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses yeux gris se voiler, et elle savait qu'ils le seraient très bientôt. Elle pria pour qu'il vive, pour qu'il se souvienne qu'elle l'aimait. Oui, qu'elle l'aimait. _

* * *

Un jeune homme, qui n'en avait plus les caractéristiques depuis longtemps, pénétra en trombe dans le salon du Quartier Général. Sa peau mate peinait à masquer ses cernes, et tout portait à croire qu'il était plus que préoccupé.

-Pans' ! L'alarme à été déclenchée !

Sans attendre de réponse et sans faire plus attention à ses colocataires, soucieux, il attrapa sa baguette pour se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, présentement allongée dans un fauteuil, un magazine sur les genoux, qui semblait parfaitement désorientée. Ses grands yeux verts se remplirent à la fois de larmes et d'une détermination pratiquement sans faille. En acier. Elle se redressa, sa baguette bien en main. Ils ne céderaient pas sans combattre.

Un autre sorcier aux cheveux châtains vint se placer près d'elle.

-D'où vient le signal, Blaise ?!

Son ami à la peau mâte marmonna un sortilège en faisant tournoyer sa baguette, puis attendit quelques secondes.

-De la falaise. Etrange. Allons voir, prenez vos baguettes !

Seuls trois d'entre eux le suivirent, les autres se préparant à l'intérieur à les rejoindre si nécessaire. Ils sortirent rapidement, s'exposant au froid de cette fin de novembre pluvieuse.

Sur leurs gardes, ils progressèrent jusqu'à ladite falaise, baguettes tendues devant eux, sans pourtant autant distinguer aucune forme sortant de l'ordinaire. Ils relâchèrent progressivement leur attention, jusqu'à ce que Pansy murmure:

-Une fausse alerte ?

Théodore secoua la tête.

-Impossible. Potter lui même l'a mise en place. Elle n'a que six mois Pans, elle ne peut pas être défectueuse...

Blaise les coupa.

-Allons tout de même vérifier.

Ils marchèrent jusque devant la falaise, perdue dans la brume.

-Je vois quelque chose, Blaise.

L'homme leva sa baguette vers la forme indistincte avant de réfléchir rapidement. La forme était allongée, donc potentiellement inoffensive. Avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que soit, Pansy s'était précipité quelques mètres plus loin, en direction de la chose. Blaise et Théo se regardèrent, avant continuer à la couvrir, la fixant tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à son but...

Un hurlement de rage et de tristesse déchira le silence de la lande et avant que les deux hommes ne puissent se précipiter, elle revenait, seulement pour déverser le contenu de son estomac à la mer. Théo se précipita pour la soutenir, mais elle lui fit signe d'aller là d'où elle venait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Et chacun savait que Pansy Parkinson ne pleurait jamais. Jamais.

-Par Merlin...

Théo détourna le regard pendant que Blaise se baissait, tombant à genoux devant le cadavre de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux un instant, écoeuré, dégoûté par tant de sang versé, avant d'examiner le visage de la victime. Ses traits réguliers, fins, lui rappelaient quelqu'un... Avant qu'il ai pu faire un rapprochement, Théo jura et se précipita sur la fille.

-Elle est vivante, Blaise !

En effet. Sa main remuait, à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent voir qu'elle n'était pas morte.

L'ancien Serpentard la souleva, s'attardant avec peine sur son poids. Elle était maigre à faire peur.

-Attends...

Pansy détacha sa cape et la posa sur l'inconnue, avant de lui faire signe d'avancer, le plus rapidement possible. Si elle n'était pas encore morte, c'était une question de minutes. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les trois amis se sentirent importants, plus comme de simples lâches, plus comme des traîtres cachés, mais comme trois personnes, trois inconnus, qui avaient l'occasion de changer le cours d'une vie, de la sauver. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils le devaient. Aux côtés d'une Pansy un peu pâle, ils coururent jusqu'à l'imposante bâtisse, ouvrant magiquement les portes, dans une urgence palpable.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans le Grand Salon, et les quelques autres occupants du Manoir convergèrent vers eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!

-Pourquoi l'avez vous emmenée ? Si elle est avec eux...

-Qui c'est ?!

Pansy écarta sans ménagement ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près.

-Dégagez ! Allez chercher de quoi l'aider ! Qui s'y connait en médicomagie ?!

Un grand blond décoiffé s'avança nonchalamment.

-Je vais refermer ce que je peux, pour être plus précis il faudra qu'elle soit lavée... Je vois rien avec tout ce sang.

Blaise le toisa du regard.

-Tu es sur de toi, Pucey ?

Adrian Pucey leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur la fille, posée un sofa, la tête sur les genoux de Pansy, qui s'échinait déjà à réduire et désinfecter les plaies mineures à l'aide des sorts simples qu'elle connaissait.

-Ecartez vous...

Les occupants du salon allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, anxieux, dans le silence le plus complet.

Adrian pointa sa baguette sur sa plaie la plus profonde, en plein milieu de l'abdomen.

-_Salveo Sectum, Cordatum Siempra, Resurecto Liga, Reteus osseus..._

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, le front couvert de sueur. Il se tourna vers Blaise, chancelant. Une personne extérieure à la scène se serait demandé pourquoi personne ne venait le soutenir. La réponse était simple. Adrian Pucey clamait haut et fort n'avoir besoin de personne. Sombre et ténébreux... Pas toujours dans le bon sens. Et personne n'avait envie de prendre un de ses maléfices redoutables en plein visage.

-J'ai refermé les plus grosses cicatrices, pour éviter qu'elle ne se vide de tout son sang. Mais elle en perdu tellement... Elle n'est qu'évanouie. Genre profondément. Soignez les autres, et cherchez des potions pour ses os. Pour le reste... Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Blaise ?

-Ouais ?

Adrian sortit une cigarette de son étuis en argent et la porta à ses lèvres, tremblant.

-Tu connais le sortilège de renouvellement du sang ?

Le grand mâte hocha la tête.

-Je m'occupe d'elle. Merci, Adrian. On te préviendra quand... Enfin si...

Sans un mot de plus, il fit léviter la jeune fille, et la monta jusqu'à une chambre libre, toujours suivit de Théo, qui lui lançait de fréquents sortilèges de rafraîchissement et par Pansy, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante et fit signe à Pansy de lui faire couler un bain. Une minute passa, et quand il jugea le niveau d'eau assez profond, il la déposa délicatement dans la baignoire.

-Depuis combien de temps...

Pansy commença à la laver doucement, avec mille précautions. L'eau se teinta de rouge en un rien de temps, mais cela n'affecta pas la jeune femme.

Théo, gêné, fit signe à Blaise de le suivre dans la chambre.

-Je me demandais... Selon toi, ils l'ont gardée combien de temps ? Je ne peux pas... Concevoir qu'elle ai survécu assez longtemps pour récolter tout ça. Je ne suis pas médicomage, Blaise, mais certaines de ses blessures sont cicatrisées depuis au moins un an...

La mâchoire de son ami se serra et son poing alla se planter dans le mur, y laissant une marque caractéristique.

-Je sais Théo... Et ça me dégoûte autant que toi. Ces fils de putes... Pour la durée, je ne sais pas. Adrian nous renseignera mieux, je suppose.

Ils retournèrent finalement à la salle de bain, pour voir Pansy, les larmes aux yeux, peigner les longs cheveux de l'inconnue, avant de la faire léviter jusqu'à son lit. Blaise constata avec rage que ses blessures ressortaient encore plus après qu'elle ai été lavée. Chaque entaille, chaque plaie, chaque brûlure, ressortait au centuple.

-Par Merlin...

Il venait de se rappeler où il avait vu ces traits pour la dernière fois. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

-Blaise ?

Un an. Elle avait disparu depuis plus d'un an, selon Théo, cela coïncidait parfaitement...

Blaise, saisit de tremblements, dû s'asseoir.

-Merlin, Morgane...

Ces traits fins, ces cheveux bruns, ces pommettes...

Pansy, lasse, secoua son ami, qui la repoussa d'un geste.

-Pans'... C'est Granger.

La bouche de la Serpentarde s'entr'ouvrit, tandis que Théo se laissait tomber sur un divan à son tour.

-Impossible... Elle est morte, Blaise.

Il secoua la tête, pendant qu'un petit sourire gagnait ses lèvres, et que dans ses yeux, comme dans ceux de Pansy, brillaient un nouvel espoir. Pansy, qui avait suivit leur échange, hocha la tête, se remémorant, deux ans plus tôt... Elle murmura, comme pour ne pas briser l'illusion, comme pour rester lucide.

-Elle était en mission... Pour l'Ordre. Elle avait toutes les informations, quand le plan a capoté. Tous ses coéquipiers ont réussi à fuir...

Blaise, les yeux sombres, continua.

-Tous, sauf elle. Les deux autres ont dit l'avoir vue tomber sous un avada, mais à l'évidence...

Ils se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, plongée dans un sommeil plus proche du coma que de l'évanouissement, tant et tant ravagée que sa survie était un miracle.

-Quand Potter va savoir ça...

-Quand Drago va savoir ça...

Blaise regarda Théo avant de secouer la tête.

-Nous ne savons même pas si elle va survivre. Attendons encore un peu pour lui dire ce genre de choses. Nous sommes proches de la fin, les amis... Et avec les informations qu'elle doit détenir, nous aurons … nous aurons peut être une chance.

* * *

**Voilà voilà!**

**Reviews, reviews!**

**MZV**


	2. Souvenirs

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

**Pour commencer, merci pour vos reviews sur mon premier chapitre, c'est vraiment trop top, et j'aime avoir de nouvelles idées grâce à vous! Pour ceux auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre parce qu'inscrits en guest, j'essayerais de le faire en début de chapitre! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ;)**

******Voici donc la suite!**

**XX**

* * *

Réveil

-Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, Granger, pas après tout ça...

Pansy Parkinson épongea délicatement son visage, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

-On se l'était juré, tu t'en souviens ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Une semaine qu'elle passait toutes ses journées auprès d'elle, sans le moindre changement dans son état. Elle était toujours plongée dans un semi- coma réparateur, et ses plaies les plus superficielles commençaient déjà à se refermer.

Pansy ôta ses bandages pour en préparer de nouveaux, tressaillant à la vue de ses blessures. Elle n'était pas belle à voir... Elle songea un instant au fait que Potter ne serait plus le seul balafré de la bande... Il allait être déçu.

-Tu lui manques, d'ailleurs. Tu leur manques, à tous. Tu dois revenir, Granger. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle continua à lui parler, longtemps. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de se confier à quelqu'un, et la présence de son ancienne ennemie, même entre la vie et la mort, lui était plutôt bénéfique, selon les dires de ses colocataires, ravis de ne plus subir ses foudres.

Pansy grimaça de dégoût en reconnaissant la signature de Bellatrix sur son avant bras, et passa doucement son doigt dessus, un air profondément las sur le visage. Hermione avait été la première à bénéficier de cette petite trouvaille, maintenant courante dans les rangs des adeptes.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, pour laisser passer un nouvel arrivant. Une cigarette à la bouche, Adrian Pucey vint s'affaler sur un fauteuil éliminé et laissa tomber sa tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Pucey ?!

Un petit sourire narquois vint prendre place sur ses lèvres, mais il prit le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de lui répondre, dans un nuage de fumée.

-Si t'es aussi agréable avec elle, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle se réveille pas...

Le visage de son interlocutrice se figea et elle fusilla du regard. Il ricana, et expira lentement, regardant avec attention les volutes de fumée sortant de sa bouche.

-Blaise et Théo sont partis chercher des informations, et les autres je m'en tape. Donc, je me suis dis que j'allais venir voir... Enfin, comment elle allait.

Le regard de Pansy s'adoucit considérablement, et elle se tourna vers la blessée.

-Rien de bien nouveau... Ses plaies commencent à se refermer. Tu penses qu'elle se réveillera bientôt ?

Le blond croisa ses longues jambes, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Dur à dire. Je ne sais même pas si elle se réveillera un jour, pour être honnête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû survivre...

Pansy sourit en passant sa main sur le visage d'Hermione.

-C'est tout Granger ça... Elle n'abandonne jamais, même lorsqu'elle le devrait...

Un silence suivit son allégation. Elle reprit.

-Tu as procédé aux examens complémentaires pour les lésions internes ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ouais. C'est plutôt glauque. Mais inutile pour l'instant, il faut attendre que les potions fassent leur effet. Tu lui donnes bien du Poussos tous les jours ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, et d'ailleurs...

La porte claqua violemment, la faisant sursauter. Adrian ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour les fixer sur l'intrus, pendant que sa baguette allait se pointer sur lui. Pansy reprit son souffle et lança un regard profondément noir vers le brun qui venait d'entrer, et qui avait l'air passablement en colère.

-Parkinson, Pucey, dégagez d'ici, je dois l'interroger.

Pansy éclata de rire, tandis qu'Adrian le toisait avec mépris.

-Sors, Smith... Es tu stupide au point de ne pas voir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais te répondre ?

Zacharia Smith se dirigea vers le lit, sa baguette en main, mais se retrouva très vite stoppé par celle de Pansy, fixée sur sa nuque.

-Je te donne trois secondes, Smith. Après, il se pourrait que je devienne méchante...

Le visage de l'ancien Poufsouffle devint rouge et il serra les poings, avant d'expirer lentement, comme pour se calmer. Adrian ricana depuis son fauteuil et Pansy lui jeta un regard mauvais. Smith reprit.

-On a parlé, avec les gars. On doit l'interroger, au moins vérifier qu'elle n'est pas un Mangemort déguisé, qui viendra tous nous buter dans notre sommeil !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit.

-Vous ne l'avez même pas attachée ?! Mais vous êtes inconscients !

-On ne va pas l'attacher alors qu'elle l'a été pendant des années, imbécile ! Et comment veux tu l'interroger ?!

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant pendant qu'Adrian, toujours assis, passait une main dans ses cheveux, totalement désintéressé.

-Il veut utiliser la Légilimencie pour accéder à ses souvenirs, Parkinson...

Smith se tourna vers lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Exactement. Alors maintenant Parkinson, tu t'éloignes.

La sorcière brune ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

-Qu'est ce qu'en pense Blaise ?

Le visage de son interlocuteur se referma et il détourna les yeux, sous la mine satisfaite de Pansy.

-Donc, il ne le sait pas. Reviens quand tu lui en auras parlé, imbécile...

Zacharia sortit rapidement de la pièce en claquant la porte, dépité. Adrian fixa la porte un court instant avant de revenir à Pansy.

-Il reviendra tu sais...

Elle éclata d'un rire sombre, presque mauvais.

-Qu'il vienne, je l'attends ce crétin Sang de Bourbe...

Adrian rit à son tour, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu ne devrais pas fumer aussi près d'elle, Pucey.

Elle n'obtint une réponse que dix minutes plus tard.

-Je l'ai immunisée contre mes cigarettes...

Pansy soupira en continuant les bandages de sa patiente.

-Tu comptais la voir souvent, donc ?

Il referma les yeux, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-La ferme, Parkinson...

La sorcière se leva une demi heure plus tard.

-Je vais voir Théo et Blaise, ils doivent être rentrés, j'ai entendu du bruit. Reste bien avec elle, Pucey.

Il hocha la tête pendant qu'elle sortait, se dirigeant vers le salon d'un pas décidé. Elle avait envie de voir son Théodore. Elle aimais s'occuper d'Hermione, mais son frère de cœur lui manquait, et la compagnie d'Adrian Pucey pouvait devenir... étrange. Etrange, il l'était encore plus que d'habitude depuis l'arrivée de leur ancienne ennemie. Il se contentait d'ordinaire de rester dans sa chambre, et descendait uniquement pour les repas, ne parlant à personne. Pansy songea un instant au fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leurs années à Poudlard.

Elle arriva au salon principal quelques minutes plus tard, pour y voir Smith et ses quelques amis presser Blaise et Théo de les autoriser à examiner la sorcière comateuse. Elle pouvait voir Blaise essayer de se contenir à grand peine, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son cou, et ses yeux plissés fixés sur ses colocataires. Il les dépassait tous de dix bons centimètres, et était assez intimidant. Néanmoins, Pansy sentait qu'il commençait à écouter leurs arguments avec plus d'attention.

-Si j'ai bien compris, Smith, vous voulez fouiller dans sa mémoire et voir ce qu'il lui ai arrivé pour vérifier si elle n'est pas avec eux ?

McLaggen hocha rapidement la tête.

-Ecoute Zabini, ça te paraît peut être horrible, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit elle et...

Théodore le coupa.

-Nous avons établi avec certitude que c'était Granger et nous n'avons trouvé sur elle aucun sort d'avilissement, pas d'Imperium, rien.

Pansy eut un pincement en cœur en entendant son ami, si droit, fier, ses yeux bleus fixés sur celui qu'elle qualifiait régulièrement de pire imbécile ayant jamais existé. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Blaise se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-De toute façon, aucun d'entre vous n'a le niveau requis pour fouiller sa mémoire sans lui causer de dommages irréversibles.

Smith parut se ranger à ses arguments.

-Donc, qui le fera ?

Blaise fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Je le ferai, avec Adrian et Théo. Nous sommes les seuls à le pouvoir, avec Pansy, mais je refuse qu'elle voit ça.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir.

-Blaise, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est Hermione !

Ignorant son regard suppliant, le grand métis se leva rapidement, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

-Désolé, Pans, mais je me dois de protéger cette maison. C'est mon rôle, et je ne veux négliger aucun danger.

Furieuse, la sorcière le dépassa en vitesse pour se rendre la première dans la chambre de son amie, sous le regard neutre d'Adrian.

-T'es pas avec Nott, Parkinson ?

Elle secoua violemment la tête.

-Ces crétins arrivent, pour fouiller sa mémoire ! C'est parfaitement interdit, ils risquent de la traumatiser à vie !

Adrian tira une cigarette de son étui en argent, avant de l'allumer rapidement.

-Je suppose qu'ils veulent que je le fasse aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête et il soupira en voyant le reste de la maisonnée arriver dans la chambre.

Sans un mot de plus, il vint se placer sur un côté du lit, imitant Blaise et Théo, un air d'ennui profond plaqué sur le visage. Blaise raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois, et nous lançons le sort. On se rejoint là bas. 1...2...3

Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers elle en criant « Légilimens pensinam ! »

Les trois apparurent sur une falaise embrumée, et se regardèrent, curieux.

-C'est la falaise où on l'a trouvée, non ?

Trois personnes apparurent. Ils virent immédiatement Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis venir s'installer sur le promontoire rocheux, et ils furent aspirés dans ses souvenirs.

_Un brun aux yeux verts la regarda, anxieux._

_-Tu es sûre de vouloir le faire, Mione ? C'est tellement dangereux... _

_Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Je veux aider ! Il est temps de montrer qui je suis, moi aussi..._

_Le grand roux l'entoura de ses bras._

_-Tu es notre meilleure amie, et on ne t'abandonnera jamais, jamais, jamais..._

Ce mot raisonna à travers leurs pensées, pendant qu'ils étaient envoyés vers un nouveau souvenir.

_Il fallait qu'il parte, immédiatement. Sinon, lui aussi se ferait prendre. Non, non, il devait vivre, pour eux, pour elle. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens et elle pu y lire tous ses remords, sa douleur, son déchirement. Mais il devait partir. Un sortilège vert fusa vert lui. Il avait déjà transplané. Elle s'autorisa enfin à céder, et tomba sous les coups de ses assaillants. _

Ainsi, c'était donc comme ça que cela s'était fini pour elle. Adrian jeta un regard noir vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le garçon aux yeux gris, en sentant l'espace s'étirer, le paysage tournoyer autour de lui.

_Une cellule, noire. Depuis combien de temps était elle dans cet endroit ? Environ deux mois. Elle devait déjà avoir été déclarée morte. Allongée sur les dalles crasseuses, contre un mur suintant d'humidité, elle grelotait, tout en priant pour que son calvaire s'achève avant qu'ils ne passent aux choses sérieuses. Elle savait qu'elle aurait plus que quelques Doloris. Après tout, elle avait lu les rapports médicaux de leurs victimes, et savait parfaitement de quoi ils étaient capables. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et elle fut traînée à travers divers couloirs, pour être menée en salle d'interrogatoire numéro deux. Un petit sourire ironique vint prendre place sur son visage. Elle avait passé la première et ses sortilèges Impardonnables, elle réussirait la seconde. _

_On l'attacha sur une table de bois usée et un Mangemort passa entre ses dents un morceaux de cuir, dont elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'utilité. Elle comprit vite. Elle ne pourrait, grâce à lui, pas se couper la langue et en finir quand il la torturerait. _

_-Secoue la tête quand tu veut parler, Sang de Bourbe... Je m'appelle Macnair et je sens que nous allons nous voir très souvent. _

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit une lame affutée comme un rasoir passer sur son ventre. Tellement affutée qu'elle ne ressentit pas la douleur immédiatement. Elle lui vint quelques secondes plus tard, telle un feu ardent, prêt à la consumer. Elle ne secoua pas la tête. Elle ne céderait pas. Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, à défaut ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec ses gémissements de douleur. _

_-On m'a dit que tu résistais bien à la douleur, et que nos méthodes plus... Magiques ne fonctionnaient pas avec toi. J'espère que tu apprécies nos nouveaux traitements... _

_Il se saisit d'un scalpel qu'il fit briller à la lueur des chandelles et le pointa sur son abdomen._

_-Toujours pas décidée à parler ?_

Blaise fit tournoyer sa baguette, écoeuré, dégoûté, tout comme Théo. Adrian, lui, semblait avoir atteint des paliers dans la rage, et vit presque avec soulagement la pièce tournoyer, les hurlements s'espacer. La sélections des souvenirs les emmena jusqu'à l'un de ses derniers.

_Ils allaient venir la chercher, l'interroger. Ses blessures commençaient à cicatriser, d'autres à s'infecter. Les rats venaient parfois sur elle, la mordillait, attendant sans doute sa mort prochaine pour pouvoir manger à leur faim. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis... Depuis quand ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus rien. Elle savait juste que quelques minutes plus tard, ils l'emmèneraient voir le Maître, et qu'elle ne pourrait plus leur échapper. Il saurait tout. Elle sursauta et s'assit difficilement contre le mur, un bras compressant sa toute nouvelle plaie à la cuisse, cadeau de son si cher Macnair. Qui serait puni pour ne pas l'avoir assez torturée, comme d'habitude. Et elle souffrirait doublement, si ils parvenaient à avoir les informations. Parce qu'ils n'auraient plus de raisons de la garder en vie. Elle devait partir, dans l'instant. Elle attrapa une pierre au sol et tituba jusqu'à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard en grinçant. _

_-Ma petite Sang de Bourbe, c'est l'heure..._

Le paysage tournoya et ils se sentirent aspirés en arrière, pour revenir dans la vaste chambre, tremblants. Adrian, peina presque à porter une cigarette à sa bouche avant de bousculer les occupants des lieux pour sortir, un feu noir au fond des prunelles.

Blaise se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses yeux rivés sur le visage d'Hermione.

Smith l'interpella avec un ton suffisant.

-Alors, on la tue ?

La grand métis tourna la tête vers lui, et sa mâchoire se contracta.

-Dégage. Dégage, ou je te tue. Sortez, SORTEZ TOUS !

Théo se laissa tomber par terre, dos au mur, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, sans voir les occupants des lieux vider la chambre.

Pansy s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Ils restèrent là longtemps, Théo bercé par Pansy et Blaise, qui tenait la main d'Hermione, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien là. Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève sans un mot et se dirige vers la porte. Un gémissement l'arrêta immédiatement, et ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione, dont les paupières se soulevaient lentement.

* * *

**Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, que j'espère vous appréciez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'adore ;) Reviews!**

**A très bientôt, **

**MZV**

**P.S: Pour Swan, ma sorcière bien-aimée **


	3. Silence

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

**Pour commencer, merci pour vos reviews sur mon deuxième chapitre, c'est vraiment trop top, et j'aime avoir de nouvelles idées grâce à vous! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite ;)**

**J'essayerai de publier deux fois par semaine, mais je ne promets vraiment rien, en tout cas pas pour les deux semaines à venir ;) J'ai décidé d'ailleurs de l'intrigue principale. Donc je vous le dis, vous aurez des Flash Back de la capture d'Hermione sur presque tous les chapitres, pour mieux comprendre le pourquoi du comment... ;) **

******Voici donc la suite!**

**XX**

* * *

Silence

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le referma aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière. Tout son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir, et elle ne sentait presque plus sa jambe gauche. Les sons qu'elle percevait n'étaient que grésillements, interférences. Elle inspira profondément. Etrangement, elle ne sentait pas l'odeur habituelle de moisissure et elle n'avait pas froid. A la réflexion, elle avait aussi moins mal. Etait elle en train de partir ? Possible. Ses paupières papillonnèrent lentement, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à distinguer les contours des objets. A première vue, elle était dans une chambre, assez luxueuse. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent, et elle sursauta en voyant trois personnes la regarder fixement. Elle gémit en tentant de se rasseoir, et une fille aux beaux yeux verts se précipita vers elle. Elle réprima un cri de peur en voyant la main de cette fille se soulever et referma les yeux. Où avait elle donc atterri ? Une certitude elle n'était plus dans son cachot. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de comment elle en était sortie. A la réflexion, elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils la regardaient toujours, et elle détailla, craintive. Un grand baraqué à la peau foncée était au bout de son lit, face à elle. Il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, et ses fossettes, qui lui indiquèrent qu'il devait aimer rire. Rire. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rit. A côté du grand homme se tenait un autre garçon, plus petit, plus élancé, les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux bruns mis longs retombaient au dessus de ses épaules, et lui conféraient une certaine noblesse. Hermione tourna la tête pour dévisager la fille. Elle était petite, et son visage qu'elle devinait habituellement hautain reflétait à ce moment précis une angoisse palpable. Qui étaient ils ?

Elle les regarda quelques minutes dans le silence le plus complet, avant de se rendormir, sûrement pour encore quelques heures. Théo se tourna vers Blaise, qui visiblement ne comprenait pas grand chose.

-Je crois... Qu'elle ne nous reconnaît pas.

Pansy plaqua une main horrifiée sur sa bouche pendant que Blaise l'examinait.

-C'est... Merde.

Théo soupira.

-Tu l'as dis... On peut peut être vérifier.

-Comment ?

Pansy soupira.

-Appelle Adrian. Il est très fort pour ce qui est sortilèges mortels et terrifiants.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel mais se concentra quelques secondes pour appeler son ami à eux. Encore une technique Weasley... Adrian entra peu après, le visage toujours crispé, avec dans ses doigts une cigarette visiblement presque terminée.

-Quoi ?!

Ils ne se formalisèrent pas de son agressivité et Pansy s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione.

-Elle s'est réveillée. Mais je crois que... Qu'elle nous a oubliés. Elle ne parle plus non plus, mais c'est sans doute normal, après tout ce temps. Elle a besoin de quelques jours. Alors si tu pouvais... vérifier pour nous ?

Le blond sortit sa baguette et alla se placer au chevet d'Hermione. Concentré, il lança le sortilège qui faisait sa fierté, capable de détecter toute trace de magie mentale effectuée sur une personne. Très pratique pour démasquer les sorciers sous Imperium...

-_Circe revelius !_

Un éclair bleu alla rencontrer le crâne de l'ancienne Gryffondor et aussitôt, une liste apparut sous leurs yeux. Adrian se saisit du parchemin avec avidité et le parcourut rapidement, avant de le faire disparaître. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, mais son visage était bien moins dur. Toutes ses expressions indiquaient une grande confusion. Pansy, lasse, l'interpella.

-Alors ?!

Sans s'occuper plus d'elle, Adrian ralluma sa cigarette et rangea sa baguette.

-Alors elle a reçu deux sorts le premier il y a deux ans, et le dernier il y a deux jours. Pour le premier, il m'est inconnu, nous ne pourrons le briser seuls. Il lui a apparemment fait oublié la guerre, et... je ne peux pas vraiment distinguer les pans disparus. Mais elle nous a oubliés.

Il continua après un silence.

-Pour le second sort... c'est étrange, car elle se souvient de sa captivité. Mais je ne suis pas étonné celui qui l'a libérée ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne de lui...

Pansy jura, dépitée, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise attenante, pendant que Blaise semblait perdu dans d'intenses réflexions. Théo invoqua un Patronus et lui ordonna d'aller demander une rencontre au Quartier Général, avant de caresser distraitement les cheveux blonds de Pansy.

-Il faudra qu'elle se souvienne. Elle savait, elle savait tout...

* * *

Hermione se réveilla à nouveau, et la douleur la fit gémir. Pansy l'aida à boire quelques potions et la rallongea correctement, lissant ses couvertures d'un coup de baguette. Hermione referma les yeux, encore dans le flou. Pansy sourit tristement pendant que sa patiente récupérait progressivement. Quand la brune s'éveilla enfin et posa ses yeux curieux et craintifs sur elle, la blonde ouvrit lentement la bouche.

-Je m'appelle Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

La brune hocha brièvement la tête, toujours placée le plus loin possible d'elle, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, cette fille... Elle soupira en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Hermione Granger avait toujours été le genre de personne qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, jusqu'à la Guerre. Et cette fille au grands yeux chocolat, cette fille brisée qui ne les avait jamais livrés, ça aurait pu être elle. Sauf qu'elle doutait avoir eu un jour la force de lui ressembler. Mais ça, jamais elle ne le lui dirait. Hermione Granger lui avait apprit le courage et le sacrifice de soi, c'était à son tour de lui venir en aide.

Pansy continua.

-Tu ne te souviens surement pas de moi... Tu as été capturée, tu as été trouvée ici il y a quelques jours.

Hermione resta stoïque, mais la lueur de crainte dans ses yeux n'avait pas disparu. Pansy soupira tristement en changeant d'approche. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui parle de sa captivité, ni de ces blessures. Mais elle devait lui parler, pour la mettre en confiance, lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

-Je disais donc... Comprends tu quand je parle ?

Hermione hocha rapidement la tête, les yeux fixés sur elle.

-Bien. Nous étions... Pas amies. Enfin, je veux dire, je te détestais, mais...Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

Une étincelle d'amusement s'alluma dans le regard d'Hermione. Encouragée, Pansy continua, avec plus de fluidité.

-Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble. Tu étais dans la même année que moi, mais pas dans la même maison. Tu te souviens de Poudlard ?

Hermione revit un grand et vieux château, une salle rouge et dorée, d'immense table, un emblème... Elle la regarda, incertaine. Pansy continua sans sourciller.

-Bref, je ne te connaissait pas vraiment, mais je n'aimais pas vraiment les Gryffondor... Mais je ne t'avais jamais parlé. J'étais toujours avec Dra... avec Blaise et Théo. Tu les rencontreras bientôt.

Elle s'était bien reprise. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de lui, pas encore. Elle n'était pas assez en confiance.

-Nous avons rejoint le QG après la bataille de Poudlard. Dis moi, tu te rappelles de l'Ordre du phoenix ?

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de la Gryffondor à l'entente de ce nom et elle tenta de reculer. Trop de fois, on lui avait posé cette question, on lui avait dit ces mots au cours de diverses petites séances de tortures. Trop de fois, elle avait souffert pour un mot qu'elle ne connaissait plus.

Pansy jura de nouveau, avant de lever les mains et de l'implorer de se calmer, des sanglots dans la voix. Par Salazar, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal ! Elle décida de se concentrer sur des aspects plus innocents et de ne plus aborder des sujets pour lesquels elle avait déjà tellement souffert, le tout en s'insultant mentalement. Elle reprit la parole, attendant qu'Hermione se détende progressivement.

-Donc... Nous habitions ensemble. Mais je ne te voyais jamais, tu étais toujours en missi... Enfin tu n'étais pas là. La seule fois ou je t'ai vue plus de quelques secondes, c'était il y a trois ans. Tu partais , avec Drag... avec des amis. Je t'ai croisée dans l'escalier.

Le regard de la Serpentarde s'était fait plus lointain à mesure qu'elle se remémorait leur rencontre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'aurais adoré t'insulter, comme je le faisais toujours, mais tu m'as dis clairement que tu n'avais pas le temps pour ces futilités. J'étais tellement vexée ! Que tu sois tellement plus mature que moi, tellement plus importante... J'étais stupide, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse, et face à une Hermione qui l'écoutait, intriguée, elle continua.

-Tu allais sortir, après que nous t'ayons tous saluée, quand tu t'es tournée vers moi avec un petit sourire arrogant, et cette même mine de Je Sais Tout que j'avais toujours détestée. Mais au lieu de m'insulter, tu m'as juste sortit « Porte toi bien, tronche de bouledogue, et sois sage... On continuera à mon retour ». J'hésitais entre rire et pleurer, ou te gifler, mais le temps que je me décide, tu étais déjà partie. Nous avons apprit un mois plus tard que tu ne pourrais revenir, et ce jour là, j'ai eu l'impression de me prendre la réalité de plein fouet. J'ai pris le peu de courage que j'avais et je suis sortit de ma chambre pour foncer à l'infirmerie demander à Weasley fille si je pouvais l'aider. J'avais compris que tu étais... partie pour que nous puissions vivre. Et je voulais te montrer, d'où que tu sois, que j'étais capable de bien faire, moi aussi.

Une larme roula sur sa jour, et avant qu'elle ne l'essuie, Hermione avait tendu sa main, bandée, pour le faire à sa place. Son regard si expressif lui criait de ne pas pleurer, et elle put y lire de la reconnaissance. Mais elle était loin du compte. Si Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'elle, elle comprenait que cette fille avait pensé à elle, et qu'elle avait été triste pour elle. C'était la première fois depuis... Depuis longtemps, que quelque qu'un était triste pour elle, qu'elle pouvait se sentir presque en sécurité. Ca n'était pas une certitude, juste un sentiment confus. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur cette jeune femme, qui lui avait quelques heures plus tôt pourtant semblé si froide.

Trois heures plus tard, Pansy partit se reposer, laissant Hermione seule et songeuse. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, et Pansy ne lui avait rien dit pouvant l'aider à connaître la date, ou sa localisation... Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long cauchemar, dont elle se souvenait parfaitement chaque coup, chaque Doloris... Elle frissonna en repensant à sa captivité et elle grimaça en sentant les potions commencer à cesser de faire leurs effets. Elle serra les lèvres en essayant de ne pas penser aux seules choses dont elle se souvenait, et essaya de recouvrer des brides de son passé, en vain. Seules quelques images, celles de son enfance et de ce fameux Poudlard, revenaient. Elle aurait voulu hurler sa frustration, sa peur et sa douleur, mais sa gorge et ses cordes vocales avaient cessé de fonctionner depuis longtemps. Elle s'endormit rapidement, secouée de sanglots silencieux, le visage ravagé de larmes de rage et de douleur.

Elle se réveilla pour la énième fois de la journée, et vit que le soleil avait disparu. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, et elle était seule. Elle commença à trembler, et à se tasser au fond de son lit. L'obscurité avait été trop longtemps synonyme de souffrances et de peur. Hermione essaya d'ignorer ses douleurs persistantes et s'exhorta au calme, en vain.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un nouvel arrivant. Hermione sursauta et recula tant bien que mal, mais le nouveau venu ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Il se posa dans un fauteuil et sortit d'un étuis en argent, ouvragé, l'une de ses précieuses cigarettes. La Gryffondor ne se détendit pas pour autant, mais commença à s'acclimater à sa présence. Elle se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, partagée entre la peur de cet inconnu qu'elle ne pouvait correctement distinguer et le soulagement de ne plus être seule face à ses démons.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Sa voix était rauque, mais pas menaçante. Etrangement, elle eut envie de le croire. La lumière de la lune vint éclairer légèrement la scène, et Hermione, de son lit, aperçu le reflet de cheveux blonds.

-Tu dois avoir peur du noir. Mais tu dois encore t'y adapter, si tu veux un jour vivre normalement. Il paraît que tu étais un vrai rat de bibliothèque à Poudlard ?

Un silence lui répondit, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger.

-J'ai jamais été comme ça, et je ne le serais jamais. Mais Parkinson m'a filé un conseil pour te calmer, alors je suppose que je vais l'appliquer... Je te dois bien ça. Et je n'oublie jamais mes dettes.

Il remua sa baguette et elle tressaillit imperceptiblement. Mais il se contenta de faire apparaître un livre, avant de pousser son fauteuil devant la fenêtre, de telle sorte qu'il soit éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune sans pour autant qu'elle puisse le voir. Il ouvrit le livre et sa voix s'éleva, d'abord hésitante, puis de plus en plus sure, rendue plus grave par la fumée qui envahissait ses poumons chaque fois qu'il finissait un paragraphe.

Quand il posa enfin l'ouvrage, Hermione dormait depuis longtemps, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva, écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier magique, remplaça ses bandages d'un coup de baguette, la borda maladroitement et quitta la pièce, après un dernier regard pour elle.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Pansy, qui justement venait voir la rescapée. Il lui lança son sourire le plus narquois avant de s'en aller à toute vitesse, sous ses yeux désolés. Désolée, elle l'était pour lui, car rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, et qu'il devrait vite s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, qui laisse beaucoup de zones d'ombres, je vous l'accorde ;) mais c'est tout l'intérêt ! **

**REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

**Désolée pour la publication plus tardive que ce que j'avais espérer, mais les joies de la philosophie m'ont retenue pour quelques jours...**

**A très bientôt !**

**MZV**

**MZV**


	4. Survivre

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

IV. SURVIVRE

"Laissez-moi vous parler d'un cœur qui souffre d'avoir perdu Dieu, errant sans fin dans la nuit sans espoir, ici à la lisière il n'y a pas d'étoiles, ici nous sommes raides, immaculés." The Doors, Jim Morrison

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre! Merci aux reviewers, vous êtes géniauuux! Les anonymes; auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, mais qui me font super plaisir. Ce quatrième chapitre est un peu moins sombre, plus axés sur les personnages secondaires de cette histoire, mais qui n'en sont pas moins essentiels. **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Blaise.

Le grand métis soupira.

-Pans', je connais ton avis sur la question, mais nous avons assez reculé cet instant, tu ne crois pas ?

La blonde croisa les bras et le toisa méchamment.

-Elle commence à peine à me faire confiance, et à connaître Adrian ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ils vont l'examiner, la traumatiser encore d'avantage, si possible, et elle ne s'en remettra pas !

Théo attira Pansy contre lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

-La vérité, Pans, c'est que tu as peur qu'ils l'emmènent loin d'ici, n'est ce pas ?

Elle se dégagea mais détourna le regard, prouvant à son meilleur ami la justesse de sa déduction. Blaise, depuis son fauteuil, réfléchissais profondément, troublé. Il n'avait pas non plus que l'Ordre vienne fourrer son nez dans leur affaire, mais il devait bien cela à Potter et Weasley. Après tout, ils avaient créé cette maison et leur avait permis de vivre dans une sécurité relative... Et c'était leur meilleure amie. Même si ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis longtemps. Deux longues années. Ils la croyaient morte depuis si longtemps... Il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione Granger détenait des informations d'une grande valeur pour l'Ordre, pour la Résistance dans son ensemble, et ils devaient avoir ces informations, car elles pouvaient, osaient ils le penser, changer le cours de cette guerre interminable qui faisait chaque jour de nouveaux morts.

Il se leva prestement, embrassa le front de Pansy, lui faisant perdre toute sa hargne, et se dirigea vers la grande cheminée.

-Je dois y aller maintenant. C'est leur sœur, Pans', nous ne pouvons pas leur faire ça.

Elle soupira, avant de relever rapidement la tête.

-Et lui ?! Il le saura ? Ca va le détruire, Blaise.

Tous les trois se rappelèrent de ce triste jour de mars durant lequel elle avait été enterrée symboliquement, dans un cercueil vide lesté par la magie, de ce jour durant lequel ils avaient perdu leur meilleur ami. Un blond que d'aucun avaient jugé arrogant, trop fier, trop entier. Un blond qui depuis tuait sans remords pour l'Ordre, qui n'avait plus ni foi ni morale, qui prenait l'existence des Mangemorts comme une injure à la mort de celle qu'il avait aimée, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Pansy secoua la tête en se rappelant ses paroles, lors de leur dernière rencontre, quelques jours après la cérémonie. « Je suis resté dans l'Ombre trop longtemps, Pansy. Mais cela ne durera plus... Je me battrai pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vengée. Quand tout sera fini, je reviendrai. Peut être. »

-Nous devrons bien lui dire, il a le droit de savoir.

Théo, le sage. Pansy soupira pour la troisième fois.

-Pas encore. Et il faudra le prévenir. Elle ne se souvient de rien, ne sait rien de lui... Sera t'il capable de le supporter ?

Blaise ricana.

-Rien que le fait de la savoir en vie devrait le contenter !

-Elle est devenue très proche d'Adrian, non ? Je l'ai vu sortir de sa chambre, cette nuit.

Blaise lança un regard noir à Pansy.

-Pucey devra apprendre à ne pas toucher à ce qui n'est pas à lui.

La blonde lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

-Ne sois pas si borné. Elle ne se souvient même plus de lui. Comment pourrait elle savoir... Adrian lui apporte beaucoup je pense. Après ces années, elle a le droit de vivre ! Pour l'instant, elle ne parle même plus, il n'est donc pas nécessaire de lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur son passé. Pucey a changé, depuis qu'elle est là...

Les deux garçons face à elle hochèrent la tête, et entra tranquillement dans l'âtre.

-Je vais au QG. Il est temps qu'ils sachent. Ils sont en deuil depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, cela ne doit plus durer.

Il lâcha une poignée de poudre verte à ses pieds, et disparu dans des flammes émeraudes, ne laissant derrière lui que l'écho de sa destination : « Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

* * *

-Blaise, que se passe t'il ?!

L'homme fixa le Survivant, et actuel leader de l'Ordre avant de le rassurer.

-Rien de spécial, Potter. J'ai... Une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe. Habituellement, le grand métis se contentait d'envoyer des rapports hebdomadaires depuis le Manoir, sans prendre la peine de se déplacer. La nouvelle devait être d'importance.

-Assieds toi, je t'en prie.

Il s'assit face à lui, sans remarquer à quel point Blaise Zabini était tourmenté. Il ne pouvait que louer sa décision de tout avouer en voyant le brun : plus sombre, plus sec, ses yeux émeraudes éteints, habillé de noir en permanence, il vivait dans la plus grande austérité, se battait chaque jour sans relâche, délaissant sa petite Ginny Weasley, qui, à ce que l'on disait, n'en pouvait plus. Mais l'état de Ron Weasley était encore pire: il était passé au Manoir quelques semaines avant l'arrivée d'Hermione, pour quelques tests de routine, et tous avait pu voir les changements que la douleur avait provoquée chez lui : ses cheveux ressortaient encore plus sur un visage blafard et cerné, son corps bardé de cicatrices, ses muscles bien plus développés... La guerre et la perte de son amie avaient transformé l'ancien Gryffondor, qui s'entraînait toujours plus dur, se battait plus fort, devenait plus froid...

-Blaise ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Euh, oui. Enfin, c'est assez délicat. C'est à propos de... Granger.

Le visage d'Harry se referma et il se leva automatiquement, comme pour faire face à des accusations. Alors que tous savaient bien qu'il se reprochait en permanence la mort de sa meilleure amie. Le poids de la culpabilité, il l'avait intégralement porté, chaque jour depuis deux ans.

-Que veux tu savoir ?!

Son ton était sec, beaucoup moins policé, mais masquait mal une blessure encore à vif.

-Comment... Comment avez vous su qu'elle était...

-Morte ?!

Blaise hocha la tête. Avant toute chose, il devait savoir. Ces questions ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour le Gryffondor.

-Severus nous l'a confirmé en demandant à ce salaud de Macnair.

Ses poings s'étaient crispés et il se tenait maintenant dos à Blaise.

-Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour remuer de vieux souvenirs ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

Il prit une longue inspiration. En quelques minutes, il allait totalement changer la vie du leader du camps de la lumière.

-Nous avons retrouvé Granger, sur la falaise. Elle est vivante.

Le survivant se retourna d'un bloc, le fixant, de ses yeux verts soudainement si expressifs. Le métis pu y voir la douleur se transformer en hésitation, en doute, puis en espoir, ce dernier sentiment envahissant totalement ses prunelles.

-Tu... Tu... ne mens pas ?

-Si, toute la journée. Mais pas maintenant Potter. Elle est vivante, au Manoir, on s'occupe d'elle.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

-Zabini... Je veux la voir !

Il secoua la tête.

-Ca n'est pas une bonne idée, pour le moment. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état après tout ça, et elle dort la plupart du temps. En plus... Elle a totalement perdu la mémoire.

-Pardon ?!

Blaise soupira.

-J'ai eu la même réaction. Elle ne se souvient de rien, et a été visiblement traumatisée par ces années là bas. Elle aura peur de toi, comme elle nous craint nous.

-Mais... Mais...

-Quand aux informations qu'elle semblait posséder, impossible d'y accéder, même avec la légilimencie. Elle vit, mais à quel prix...

-Merlin tout puissant...

Blaise ricana en voyant le visage d'Harry se détendre de soulagement.

-Elle doit rester avec vous pour le moment. Je viendrais vous voir plus tard, quand Ron sera rentré.

Blaise se leva, prêt à prendre congé, mais Harry attrapa son bras.

-Zabini, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je te dois. Quand elle a... Disparu, quand on nous a dit qu'elle était...morte, j'ai cru mourir à mon tour. C'était de ma faute, je l'avait laissée se perdre. Mais là... Tu nous redonnes espoir, à nous tous. Alors merci, Blaise. Si jamais un jour tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras compter sur moi, sur nous tous.

Le grand métis lui sourit doucement.

-Potter, tu as déjà fait plus pour nous que n'importe qui. Nous vous attendrons au Manoir !

-Bien sur. Blaize !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'Elu, qui poursuivit.

-Et... Lui ?

Le visage de Blaise se ferma.

-Il le saura bien assez tôt.

-Fais attention, il pourrait avoir une réaction assez violente... Portez vous bien !

« Manoir Perdu des Potter ! »

Les flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée, laissant Harry Potter se précipiter vers un petit secrétaire et en sortir en hâte un morceau de parchemin ensorcelé, sur lequel il écrivit rapidement, avant de le dupliquer en trois exemplaires et de les envoyer d'un sort.

_La loutre est de retour, regagnez d'urgence le ciel._

* * *

-Salut, Granger...

Adrian tira sur sa cigarette pendant qu'elle le regardait faire, l'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres. Ils pouvaient rester ensemble des heures, sans que cela ne devienne gênant, ou pesant. Contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, Adrian Pucey était quelqu'un de calme, de détendu, de presque supportable. Enfin, avec Hermione. Il passait des journées à lui faire la lecture, la soignait continuellement, sans faillir à sa tâche. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas qu'en dehors du temps qu'il passait avec elle, il adorait s'adonner à cette violence qui lui faisait si peur sur les autres membres du Manoir, qu'elle sans doute la seule avec laquelle il pouvait se montrer civilisé. Ou ce qui s'en approchait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si. Elle lui rappelait l'avant guerre, la vie qu'ils avaient avant, la paix... Elle était détruite, et pourtant si innocente ! Comme une enfant, bien loin de tous ces gens, dont il faisait partie, qui s'étaient créé une carapace de froideur pour masquer leur peur, leurs sentiments. Il pensa un instant qu'elle attirait vraiment la noirceur, avant d'aller regarder l'avancement de sa guérison.

Ses plus grandes plaies se refermaient lentement mais surement, et ses os avaient tous été réparés. Le seul danger résidait dans sa maigreur terrible et dans les maléfices qu'elle avait reçus là bas. Elle aurait bien sur de nombreuses cicatrices, mais qui n'en avait pas, en ces temps de guerre ? Elle planta son regard chocolat sur lui et lui montra sa joue d'un geste hésitant de la main. Les points de suture qu'il lui avait mis la faisait souffrir, mais il n'avait pas le choix : elle garderait tout de même une belle balafre, qui partait de sa tempe gauche et finissait sur sa joue, du même côté.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, déstabilisé. Non, elle n'était pas laide. Il n'arrivait pas à la trouver laide. Sa cicatrice ne la défigurait pas, elle lui donnait un charme sauvage, conférait une maturité nouvelle, une force à son visage délicat et encore juvénile. Elle lui sourit, amusée, pendant qu'il se raclait la gorge en rougissant, détournant le regard. Il se planta dans son fauteuil et sortit une nouvelle cigarette, l'agitant dans le champs de vision de la convalescente : il la savait totalement accro à cette odeur. C'était un phénomène psychologique: elle l'avait sentit en même temps qu'elle commençait à guérir, et l'associait donc à la fin de son cauchemar, à quelque chose de rassurant. Le miracle opéra encore, puisqu'elle s'endormit rapidement, sous les yeux goguenards d'Adrian Pucey.

-Elle dort ?

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel en voyant arriver Pansy.

-Non, elle fait semblant...

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Tu crois qu'elle retrouvera sa mémoire un jour ?

Adrian prit le temps de finir sa cigarette avant de lui répondre.

-J'ai peut être trouvé quelques réponses... En regardant ses rêves, j'ai...

Pansy s'insurgea

-Tu as regardé ses rêves ?! Mais c'est totalement illégal, Pucey ! Bordel, je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça !

Il ricana.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de cœur vois-tu, blondie. Elle faisait un cauchemar, j'ai essayé de pénétrer dans son rêve pour l'aider à en sortir. Et ce truc m'a mené directement dans son inconscient, dans une partie qu'elle ne peut voir. C'était visiblement plus une sorte de Flash back...

Pansy contempla la forme endormie, pensive.

-Et donc ?

Sans un mot, Adrian fit voler jusqu'à eux une large bassine de pierre. La Pensine de Dumbledore. Il fit signe à Pansy de rentrer dans un souvenir bien spécial, avant d'y plonger lui même.

_Elle avait été arrêtée quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle était dans une cellule, sombre, surement en dessous du Manoir Malefoy. Elle frissonna. Les blessures qu'elle avait reçue lors de sa capture et plus tard commençaient déjà à s'infecter. Elle ne pourrait lutter plus longtemps, surtout si ils se décidaient à employer la légilimencie. L'Occlumencie n'était pas son point fort, alors additionnée à quelques séances de tortures... Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le processus n'était pas irréversible, mais si elle mourrait dans les jours prochains, elle ne pourrait avoir une dernière pensée pour eux. Elle souffla doucement, laissant la buée troubler sa vue, lui faire un instant oublier ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Elle attrapa dans la doublure secrète de sa veste déchirée une sorte de pilule, qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts, et elle ne put endiguer un flot de larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux. _

_Les images de Ron, Harry, de tous ses amis s'imposèrent à elle. Elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais. Elle inspira profondément. Elle devait les protéger, trouver un moyen de protéger ce qu'elle savait. A tout prix. Elle pria Merlin et toutes les divinités moldues pour qu'ils trouvent le moyen de la faire revenir. Elle avait besoin d'eux, et ils auraient besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre le risque de livrer ses informations à l'ennemi. Ils comptaient sur elle. Elle mourrait pour eux si il le fallait. Avec un dernier sourire triste, elle porta la pilule à ses lèvres et l'avala difficilement. Elle ferma les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, elle avait oublié tout ce qui avait jamais concerné Harry Potter, tout ce qui aurait pu aider les Mangemorts. Une partie de sa vie était partie en fumée, avec ce qui restait de ses espoirs. _

Pansy ressortit rapidement du souvenir, particulièrement choquée. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux d'Hermione en secouant lentement la tête.

-Stupide courage de Gryffondor...

Une larme roula sur la joue de la blonde.

-Je me suis trompée, Granger. Je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi forte que toi.

Adrian, sans un mot, lui proposa une cigarette, qu'elle saisit d'une main tremblante. En cet instant, ils pensaient tout deux à la même chose. Ils l'aideraient à se rappeler, à vivre la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir, qu'elle avait tellement mérité. Ils ne le feraient pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais ils le feraient. Jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Voilà voilà!****  
**

**Et maintenant, REVIEW! J'attends vos avis, vos questions...**

**MZV**

**Pour Safe in the Sky. **


	5. Suicide

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

V. Suicide

**Salut à tous! Alors pour commencer, désolée du retard, je suis impardonnable. Mais le fait est que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, et un certain manque d'inspiration. Mais cette histoire, je l'adore, et je compte bien la continuer, et la terminer, rassurez vous! Je vais vraiment essayer de publier une fois par semaine maintenant! Reprenons nos bonnes habitudes! **

**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre, Suicide. Oui, le titre n'est pas très engageant mais je pense qu'il peut vous plaire! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

« Certaines blessures sont trop profondes, trop près de l'os. On a beau faire, elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de saigner. »

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

V

-Tu ne peux pas mettre cette couleur ! Tu triches !

Adrian Pucey leva les yeux au ciel en tirant sur sa cigarette, avant de faire un clin d'oeil à Hermione, qui les regardait, amusée.

-Je ne triche pas, Parkinson, je gagne. Demande à Granger...

-Très drôle, imbécile ! Non mais je ne vais pas...

La main d'Hermione, posée sur la sienne, la fit doucement se rasseoir, un sourire aux lèvres, sa rancoeur momentanément oubliée.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, attendant le commentaire moqueur d'Adrian, qui ne vint pourtant pas. Il les regardait, attendri.

Ils étaient tout les trois, allongés aux côtés d'Hermione depuis plusieurs heures. Finissant par trouver le temps long, ils avaient débuté une partie de cartes, ce qui, au vu de leurs caractères respectifs, n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Hermione ne jouait pas, se contentant de les regarder, s'endormant parfois légèrement. Il semblait qu'elle souffrait d'un certain déficit de l'attention, sans pour autant avoir perdu son intelligence légendaire. Sa santé s'améliorait de jour en jour, mais le traumatisme empêchait son rétablissement. Elle ne savait même plus qui elle était, comment aurait elle pu redevenir comme avant ? Ses yeux reflétaient une peur sans nom, elle sursautait dès qu'on entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle était brisée. Et Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir quand elle voyait ses yeux se voiler, son regard se faire lointain, sachant qu'elle se souvenait des moments passés au Manoir Jedusor.

Adrian ne voulait plus regarder ses souvenirs, et les autres en avaient abandonné l'idée. Leur vue leur était insupportable, même après tant d'années de guerre. Voir des corps mutilés était toujours éprouvant, alors celui d'une jeune femme autrefois si brillante, si heureuse ? C'était un non sens. Quand elle la voyait, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider, la prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi cette fille parfaite, charmante, plus attentionnée que n'importe qui ? C'était sans doute égoïste, mais elle aurait voulu qu'une autre qu'Hermione soit enlevée, ce soir là. Qu'une autre ai souffert.

Une main sur la sienne lui fit relever la tête, croisant le regard froid d'Adrian. Hermione, le bras tendu, la regardait avec attention, comme cherchant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

-Eh bien, Parkinson, tu as un problème ?

Elle secoua la tête, et, décidée, quitta la chambre à toute vitesse, sous les yeux interloqués des deux amis. Adrian soupira devant l'air interrogateur d'Hermione.

-Elle reviendra. Elle doit avoir un truc à faire...

Hermione hocha la tête et montra ses jambes d'un geste de la main. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester assise, après avoir passé tant de temps allongée. Elle voulait profiter de sa liberté nouvelle, elle voulait voir cette fameuse maison de ces propres yeux, voir qu'elle était vraiment sortie de ce cauchemar. Le blond secoua la tête, hésitant. Elle semblait aller mieux, mais il ne voulait rien précipiter. Cependant, ses jambes n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries, et cela l'inquiétait particulièrement. Mais il fit bonne figure en se mettant à sa place: elle n'avait pas bougé depuis des semaines, alors voir une autre pièce ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il jeta sa cigarette, ôta sa veste et se dirigea vers le lit. Hermione lui tendit ses bras, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et il la souleva, sans difficulté aucune. Elle était légère comme une plume, maigre à faire peur. Elle ne mangeait rien, habituée.

-Tu es trop maigre, Granger...

Elle haussa les épaules et se cala contre son large torse, aspirant avec délices son parfum si caractéristique, mélange de tabac, de menthe et de gel qui la faisait immédiatement se détendre. L'effet qu'il avait sur elle était instantané.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et Adrian lui montra quelques pièces, dont la salle de jeu, pleine quand ils arrivèrent.

-Pucey? Zabini t'a autorisé à lui montré le Manoir? On sait jamais, elle pourrait...

Un regard du blond le coupa dans son élan. Adrian Pucey, de l'avis général, était quelqu'un d'instable et d'effrayant. Quand on le connaissait mieux, on savait qu'il était bien pire que ça. Et les habitants du Manoir le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître la petite lueur mortelle dans ses yeux. En voyant les autres occupants de la maison, Hermione ferma les yeux en se serra contre son ami en tremblant, comme pour tenter de disparaître.

-Eh, Mione, calme toi, d'accord ? Je ne les laisserai rien te faire, jamais...

Elle ne sembla pas vraiment rassurée par ses paroles, mais prit sur elle pendant qu'Adrian faisait fuir les habitués de la petite salle. Sentant sa fatigue, il l'installa confortablement sur un long sofa et l'enveloppa d'une épaisse couverture, attendri par le tableau Hermione, en débardeur et pantalon de yoga noir, presque assoupie, ses longs cils formant comme une ombre sur ses joues veloutées.

Il la regarda dormir une heure, perdu dans les contemplation des volutes de fumée s'échappant de sa bouche. Oui, il le savait, ce qu'il faisait avec la petite brune était mal. Pas au sens propre, car il ne l'avait jamais touchée ni rien, mais les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle le troublait au plus haut point. Elle était comme un ange. Depuis qu'elle était là, il se battait moins, il ne voulait plus autant partir de cet endroit. Il était plus doux, délicat... Avec elle, du moins. Il se foutait royalement des autres. Mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione Granger était chasse gardée. Par le peroxydé psychopathe. Enfin, il la croyait morte, et elle ne se souvenait plus de lui.

Il secoua la tête en s'insultant mentalement. Hermione était trop précieuse, plus que ça. Elle était son ancre, sans même le savoir. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il sortit de ses pensées en la voyant éveillée, fixer le grand piano noir placé au milieu de la scène. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement, deux puits sans fond, emplis non plus de souffrance, mais d'une certaine nostalgie. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de sa couverture et se mit sur ses jambes, encore hésitantes, pendant qu'Adrian se levait pour l'assister, stoïque. Il ne comprenait pas, et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Mais il voyait sa souffrance se dissoudre, et cela le contentait. Il la soutint jusqu'au piano, et l'assit sur le tabouret, restant derrière elle, intrigué.

Elle passa une main sur les touches, les effleurant à peine de ses doigts légers, et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle semblait si... Loin.

Elle se tourna vers Adrian, et lui désigna le piano d'un geste de la main. Sans trop savoir comment, il comprit ses attentes, puisqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, intrigué. Voulait elle qu'il joue ?! Comment pour répondre à sa question muette, un petit sourire vint orner les lèvres de l'ancienne Gryffondor et elle hocha doucement la tête.

Pour la première fois, Adrian Pucey hésita. Il n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps, et même si il avait quelques notions, comme tous les Sang Pur, il était loin d'être un virtuose, comme l'avait été Drago Malefoy. Mais Hermione, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, en avait besoin. Il posa donc ses doigts sur le clavier à son tour, et la première note résonna. Beethoven. La musique emplit la pièce, chargée d'hésitations, d'erreurs, mais d'un tel acharnement qu'il était impossible de ne pas y succomber. Hermione ferma les yeux, se laissa emporter par les notes, qui la ramenèrent dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque.

_Certains jours étaient atroces, d'autres étaient mortels. Macnair n'oubliait jamais de la visiter, lui faisant payer la disparition de sa mémoire. D'après ce qu'elle avait comprit. Et elle ne comprenait plus grand chose. Elle souffrait, chaque minute, chaque seconde, mais le plus dur était qu'elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle souffrait. Ils lui posaient toujours des questions... Qui était ce Potter ? L'Ordre ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Et si son corps la faisait souffrir, cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur de sentir son esprit être violé par les divers sortilèges de ses gardiens. Nuit et jour, en permanence. Elle ne dormait plus, préférant se terrer au fond de sa cellule, repliée sur elle même, en position foetale. Elle ne savait plus. Mais elle voulait mourir. Alors elle s'était décidée pendant sa séance de torture quotidienne, elle ferait en sorte que l'un des sorts de découpe perfore une artère. Ca serait si simple... Son bourreau ne connaissait pas les sorts de soin: détruire sans recréer... En quelques secondes, elle serait libérée de cette vie misérable. Elle allait en finir._

_La salle de torture N°3 était réservée aux habitués. Ils passaient avant de l'atteindre par le couloir des cachots des nouveaux, qui étaient inévitablement terrifiés, sachant que le même sort leur serait réservé. Comme chaque jour, son bourreau l'attacha à la table, et commença à sortir ses jouets, les lui montrant lentement. Elle ne regardait même plus, le regard fixé sur le plafond, vide. Son esprit n'était déjà plus là. Elle se retirait. Si il pouvait détruire son corps, il n'aurait jamais ce qui restait de son esprit. C'était son dernier rempart, son sanctuaire. _

_Son plan était près. Elle adressa une dernière pensée à tous ces gens qu'elle avait dû connaître, elle tendit un peu plus son bras lors qu'il passait le scalpel sur sa peau, se décrispant en pensant à la fin de ses souffrances. _

_Il allait le faire, elle allait être libre... Un bruit depuis longtemps entendu résonna dans le Manoir, désert en cette période. Lentement, une mélodie parvint jusqu'aux cachots, troublant la jeune femme, la ramenant des limbes de son inconscience, lui faisant retrouver la vue. Elle avait la curieuse impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette mélodie, sans pour autant s'en rappeler. Elle eu un flash, qui la figea. Un homme, blond, qui l'embrassait tendrement, la faisait tournoyer, ses yeux curieusement gris dans les siens, une main qui caressait sa joue, un souffle sur sa joue... Une chevalière ornée d'un M imposant. _

_Allongée sur la table en bois massif, Hermione sourit. Un sourire vide, le premier depuis des mois. Elle avait donc été heureuse, un jour. Quelques secondes. Mais sa vie devait en valoir la peine... Elle paraissait si heureuse ! Elle avait eu l'impression d'être à sa place, dans les bras de cet homme._

_Macnair revint, entaillant lentement la peau tendre de ses avants bras. Elle ne broncha pas. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait revoir cet homme, elle voulait comprendre. Et la musique continua. Du piano, sans aucun doute. Elle allait vivre, et un jour, elle le trouverait. Tout en priant pour qu'il la trouve avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne, sombrant dans l'ivresse des Ténèbres. _

Hermione planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami, touchée. Elle n'avait plus de cordes vocales, elle n'avait plus rien, mais sa voix rauque se manifesta enfin, exprimant un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer qu'avec des gestes. Une gratitude infinie.

-Merci...

Sa voix rauque fit frissonner Adrian, qui embrassa doucement son front, avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans cette chambre qu'elle n'aurait pas du quitter.

-A ton service, princesse...

Et quand Pansy les trouva, endormis tous les deux dans la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme pour leur passé, qui lui semblait si lointain, pour leur présent si sombre et pour leur avenir, qui était déjà compromis. Cela ne faisait que commencer.

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, un grand métis aux traits torturés sortait d'une immense cheminée en marbre et avançait jusqu'à un petit salon. Un jeune homme qui semblait avoir vieilli trop vite était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son verre de liquide ambré, immobile. Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, et tout portait à croire que ce Manoir n'avait pas été habité depuis des années. Tout était froid, semblait mort, même cet homme, qui aurait pourtant pu être si beau. Ses cheveux d'un blond pâle contrastaient avec son fauteuil sombre, et son air morose qui lui donnait l'air d'une statue de cire.

-Blaise... Que puis je faire pour toi ? Il est rare de te voir par ici, je me trompe ?

Son ton suintait la lassitude, et même pire : il était blasé, loin de toute préoccupation terrestre.

Le grand métis attrapa la bouteille de Whisky et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, non loin de celui de son ami, ses yeux toujours rivés sur lui.

-Granger.

Les poings du blond se crispèrent sur son accoudoir et il vida son verre d'un trait, avant de le laisser tomber au sol, entendant sans vraiment y prêter attention le récipient en cristal exploser en mille morceaux. Il soupira, le regard voilé. Granger, Hermione. Sa petite lionne, sa conscience, sa vie. Il avait fallut qu'elle meure pour qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il l'aimait; qu'il l'aimait plus que personne n'avait jamais aimé. Il travaillait pour l'Ordre uniquement en son souvenir, pour avoir un jour le privilège de pouvoir tuer ses bourreaux. Il n'avait plus peur de rien, il ne vivait même plus. Pourquoi donc son ancien meilleur ami venait il briser cette sombre folie qui l'enchaînait?

-Blaise...

-Drago. Ecoute moi, je t'en prie.

-Je ne veux pas en entendre parler!

Il se leva d'un bond, son self controle déjà éprouvé. Ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux pétillants, ses formes appétissantes, cette façon qu'elle avait de le faire se sentir aimé... Son meilleur ami l'attrapa par le bras et se planta face à lui, une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux profonds.

-Je crois que si... Je crois même tu vas être intéressé.

Drago serra les poings. Quelques minutes, puis cet idiot partirait retrouver son Manoir de lâches, et il pourrait continuer à sombrer. Blaise ouvrit lentement la bouche. Il savait qu'il allait changer sa vie. En quelques secondes. Il aurait une nouvelle chance.

-Elle est vivante.

Le coeur du blond fit une embardée, il regarda son vieil ami, une succession d'émotions passant sur son visage d'ange. La peur, le choc, l'espoir, le déni, l'interrogation, l'espoir, la colère, l'espoir, l'espoir... L'amour. Il tomba à genoux, ébahi.

-C'est impossible...

Il l'avait cherchée, partout, dans tous leurs repères. Blaise ricana.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ai trouvé le moyen de défier l'impossible. Elle a toujours été douée pour ça, après tout.

* * *

**VOILAAA ! Reviews, Reviews! D'ailleurs, le premier reviewer aura droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre, en avant première :P**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**(D'ailleurs, il y aura beaucoup de flash back de sa capture et de son emprisonnement, c'est en fait un peu le but...)**

**A la prochaine!**

**MZV**


	6. Soeur

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

VI. Soeur

**Hey hey hey! Nouveau chapitre! celui ci à été plus facile à écrire, surtout parce que mon Drago chéri est de retour. Ouaaaais, bad boy in the place ! Donc! Merci pour vos géniales reviews, aux guest comme aux autres! J'essaye de vous répondre, sérieux, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. JE PROMETS de faire un effort :33 **

**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre, Soeur. On m'a récemment demandé pourquoi tous mes titres de chapitre commençaient par S. Si quelqu'un trouve la réponse; une nuit avec Adrian et/ou Drago, au choix! **

Pour les reviews, j'essaye de répondre par MP, mais c'est impossible pour les Guest. Ce qui est dommage parce que j'ai reçu une review troooop... Comment dire. En gros, il fallait absolument que j'y réponde. RDV EN BAS POUR CE FAIRE !

******"I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"**

******Aerosmith**

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Soeur

C'était impossible. Elle était vivante. Hermione. Sa petite Gryffondor, la femme qu'il avait aimée, qu'il aimait toujours. Un amour violent, passionnel, qu'il avait pensé indestructible. Jusqu'à ce jour, ce terrible jour qui avait vu la brune tomber aux mains des même monstres qu'ils avaient juré de détruire. Et il avait tout perdu. Il était devenu violent, instable, imprévisible. Et la haine n'avait jamais quitté ses yeux clairs.

A genoux dans son Manoir, face à son ancien et premier ami, il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue.

-Putain, Blaise...

Son meilleur ami le releva maladroitement, ricanant.

-Quand Pans' saura que tu as pleuré...

Le grand métis masquait mal son émotion. Il retrouvait son meilleur ami.

-Je veux la voir !

Son sourire disparut.

-Drago, il faut que je t'explique quelques trucs, avant...

Le blond haussa un sourcil, impatient.

-Elle a été torturée...

Il le coupa.

-Je m'en tape. Peut importe ce qu'ils lui ont fait, elle sera toujours la même, elle est toujours Hermione !

Blaise secoua la tête.

-Justement non. Elle...

-Quoi ?!

-Elle a perdu la mémoire.

Le blond vacilla sous le choc, et tomba sur son canapé, renversant au passage la bouteille de whisky pur feu.

-Par Merlin...

Blaise acquiesça.

-Raconte moi.

Son ami retrouvé se posa face à lui, attrapant à son tour un verre.

-Nous l'avons trouvé il y a quelques semaines sur la falaise, nous ne savons toujours pas comment elle a pu se libérer. Elle a surement été aidée. Mais sa mémoire à court terme était effacée, ainsi que tous ses souvenirs concernant Poudlard, la guerre, et Potter...

-Dont moi.

Le ton amer du blond fit tressaillir Blaise, mais il continua.

-Elle commence à guérir. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état, incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle est maigre comme un clou, mange à peine, toujours épuisée, et part régulièrement dans des sortes de flash back étranges. Mais elle va mieux qu'avant. Elle ne parle toujours pas, mais les médicomages pensent que ça lui reviendra avec le temps.

Un silence suivit son annonce.

-Tu as prévenu Potter ?

Il acquiesça.

-Weasley ?

-Il n'était pas là.

-Il voudra la voir. Pensera que sous prétexte qu'elle a tout oublié, il a ses chances avec elle...

Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques instants, avant de se redresser en sursaut.

-Je veux la voir, maintenant.

Blaise tiqua.

-Drago, elle doit dormir. En plus, elle est épuisée, et ne supporte pas les étrangers. Elle n'est bien qu'avec Pansy et Pucey.

Drago tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux se rétrécissant à deux fentes.

-Pucey ?

Son ami déglutit.

-Il s'occupe d'elle, il se bat moins.

L'héritier Malefoy planta son regard acier dans celui, plus chaleureux, de son ami d'enfance.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, Zabini. Laisse moi la voir. Je ne ferai pas de scandale, je veux juste... Je ne sais pas. Voir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est en vie, me rendre compte que ça n'est pas une hallucination de mon cerveau malade.

Son interlocuteur soupira en acquiesçant lentement, et lui tendit son bras pour transplaner avec lui. Cependant, avant de le faire, il le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

-Ne t'attardes pas sur ses blessures, et ne penses pas qu'elle n'a pas changé. Elle a passé deux ans...

-Deux ans, dix semaines et cinq jours que je ne l'ai vue, et ce que je ressens pour elle ne changera pas de sitôt, Zabini. Emmène moi là bas.

Ils transplanèrent sans rien ajouter.

* * *

-Elle est derrière cette porte, elle doit dormir.

Blaise chuchota, arrivé devant la chambre de la blessée.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra suivit de Drago, anormalement silencieux, pour se retrouver vers une baguette tendue et la lueur incandescente d'une cigarette.

-Peut- on savoir ce que vous foutez là ?

Drago ricana, sans lui prêter plus d'attention, cherchant à apercevoir Hermione, pendant que Blaise tirait Adrian dehors, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Pucey, vas dans ta chambre, Drago veut voir Hermione.

Adrian jura en s'éloignant, sans trouver rien à y redire, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout du couloir et qu'il se retourne vers Blaise, qui l'observait encore.

-Si il la touche, je le bute.

Blaise secoua la tête.

-A plus tard, Pucey.

* * *

Dans la chambre obscure, Drago parcourait du regard la forme endormie, essayant de retenir ses sanglots, se répétant comme un mantra le fameux « Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ». Bon sang, cette femme lui aurait fait tout faire. Lui aurait tout fait. Avaient ils seulement eu le temps d'avoir une vraie histoire ?! Ils avaient voulu se donner du temps, sûrs de leurs sentiments, pensant à tord pouvoir attendre... Drago ricana et attrapa sa baguette.

-Lumos.

Une lueur fantomatique illumina la pièce, et il put enfin voir l'ex Gryffondor, seulement recouverte d'un draps fin. Oh oui, elle avait souffert. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Il avait vu ces tortures, il avait vu Macnair à l'oeuvre, il avait vu les résultats de ses petits jeux. Les côtes de sa Gryffondor étaient maculées de bleus, d'entailles plus ou moins profondes et cicatrisées, et tout son corps semblait avoir été détruit, décomposé, comme un jouet dont on aurait démonté toutes les parties pour mieux l'examiner, avant de l'abandonner dans un coin.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et approcha une main tremblante de son visage serein. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux plus sombres que dans ses souvenirs, sa peau plus pâle, ses joues plus creuses. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, il s'en fichait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait entier. Il était chez lui. Pourtant, un gémissement vint rompre la quiétude du moment. Hermione commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, et des larmes vinrent rapidement maculer ses joues pendant qu'elle se tortillait dans tous les sens.

-C'est son cauchemar habituel. Elle ne peut vraiment avoir droit au repos...

Drago n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications du métis qui venait d'entrer, alerté par les bruits.

-Peut elle se réveiller ?

-Non, nous lui avons donné de la potion sans rêves. Elle se réveillera demain matin.

Acquiesçant distraitement, il s'assit plus confortablement sur le lit et souleva délicatement le corps endormi, pour venir placer la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux, continuant à lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant des phrases sans vraiment de sens. Blaise sortit silencieusement, et rejoint le salon, l'ébauche d'un sourire aux lèvres. Il y trouva Pansy et Théo, qui lisaient, assis côte à côte. Pansy se leva dès qu'elle le vit, encore incertaine des événements de la soirée. Le sourire de son ami la poussa à se réfugier dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

-Il est revenu ?

-Ouais Pans', il est rentré à la maison...

-Par Merlin, merci...

* * *

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, Granger. Hermione. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Tu étais avec moi, en permanence. Tout ce que je faisais me rappelais à toi. J'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'étais mort avec toi. Je suis mort avec toi, ce jour là. Bordel, Granger, j'aurais du te le dire. Je devrais te le dire quand tu pourras m'entendre. Tu me manques.

Il caressa lentement son front, l'effleurant à peine, comme apeuré à l'idée de la blesser encore plus.

-Mais maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisse plus repartir. Plus jamais, Granger. Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Tu ne sortiras pas de ce Manoir avant la fin de la guerre, et ensuite... Ensuite...

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Euphorique. Elle était vivante. Et elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Par sa faute, elle avait été capturée. Combien de fois avait- il essayé de mourir, persuadé qu'elle était morte à cause de lui ?!

-Je sais que je ne te mérite pas. Je suis un putain d'égoïste. Tu mérites tellement mieux... Peut importe ce que tu choisiras de faire, je te protégerais. Je te le promets.

Et il continua de lui parler, encore et encore. Il lui raconta sa vie pendant ces deux années, se libérant enfin. Elle ne l'entendait pas, elle se ne souviendrait jamais de cette nuit. Mais lui ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle était en vie.

Vers cinq heures du matin, sa marque le brûla. Il la frotta machinalement avant de poser Hermione sur son oreiller avec toute la douceur possible.

-Je dois y aller, Granger. Mais je reviens vite. Tu vas vite te souvenir de moi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais vite me rappeler à ton bon souvenir, petite lionne...

Il fixa ses lèvres parfaites un court instant, et son cœur loupa un battement. Deux ans...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer lentement.

-A la prochaine, Belle au Bois Dormant...

Un souvenir envahit sa mémoire et vint placer sur son visage un large sourire.

_-Granger, je m'ennuie. _

_Silence._

_-Grangeeeeer !_

_Silence._

_-Si tu ne réponds pas, je bouffe ton affreux chat. _

_Elle leva les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin, pour son plus grand plaisir._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, Drago ? _

_-Occupe toi de moi. _

_Elle rit doucement._

_-Trouve toi un petit jeu de patience ! _

_Il se pencha sur la feuille qu'elle lisait._

_-Qu'est ce que tu lis ?_

_-Une thèse sur l'influence des contes moldus dans..._

_Il la coupa, levant les yeux au ciel._

_-Ouais ouais... Les moldus font des contes ?!_

_Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel._

_-Bien sur que oui ! Tu ne connais pas ? Cendrillon, Peau d'âne, Blanche d'âne, le Petit Poucet, la Belle au bois Dormant... _

_Il ricana._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_

_-La Belle au bois Dormant ? _

_Il hocha la tête avant de la conduire sur un sofa attenant, et se plaça face à elle._

_-Raconte Granger, ou je brûle le bouquin._

_-Drago Malefoy veut que je lui lise un conte MOLDU ?! Es tu aussi devenu ami avec Kreattur ?_

_Il s'esclaffa, nullement vexé. _

_-Ne te fais pas prier. _

_-Bien... C'était une princesse, très belle. Quand elle était bébé, une sorcière annonça qu'elle serait maudite, et prédit qu'elle se piquerait sur un fuseau et mourra. Une fée parvint à contrer le sort et, à la place, la princesse serait condamnée à dormir pendant cent ans. Malgré les précautions de sa famille, elle se piqua le doigt, et s'endormit. Un prince qui passait par là la découvrit et l'embrassa, ce qui la réveilla. Elle l'épousa et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants..._

_Drago la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. _

_-C'est ridicule ton histoire ! Si elle avait utilisé un Enervatum, ta princesse se serait réveillée tout de suite..._

_Hermione considéra sa réponse, sceptique, avant de planter ses yeux chocolats dans ceux, aciers, de Drago. _

_-Si je m'endors, tu seras là pour me réveiller ? _

_Il considéra sa question, l'air pensif, avant de se jeter sur elle, la plaquant sur le sofa, se tenant au dessus d'elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Je ne suis pas un prince, mais pour toi, je veux bien jeter ma baguette et te réveiller comme les moldus..._

_Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord chaste, leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, et c'est essoufflés qu'ils se séparèrent. Il se pencha sur elle, sa bouche contre son oreille._

_-Je serais toujours là, Granger. _

Un sourire nostalgique sur son visage, il ferma délicatement la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Pansy Parkinson en larmes. Avant qu'il ai pu faire un geste, elle le serra à l'étouffer, et c'est sans hésiter qu'il lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, abruti !

Il ricana, inspirant avec délices son parfum.

-Toi aussi, petite sœur. Toi aussi...

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Pansy ne recule d'un pas.

-Ne refais jamais ça, si tu veux conserver ta petite tête de blondinet arrogant sur ton corps d'athlète.

-Pardonne moi, Pans. C'était juste...

Elle finit sa phrase.

-Trop dur, je sais. Pour nous tous. Mais maintenant, nous sommes ensemble. Et c'est ce qui compte, plus que tout.

Il ne dit rien de plus, sentant sa marque le brûler de plus belle.

-J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant d'y aller. Il m'appelle.

Elle soupira.

-La chambre de Pucey est au premier, troisième porte à droite. Sois prudent, blondinet.

Il lui sourit.

-Toujours. Porte toi bien, Pans'.

Il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir quand elle l'interpella.

-C'est bon de te revoir, grand frère.

* * *

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

Drago le fixa, imperturbable.

-Tu sais ce que je veux. Oublie Granger. Elle est à moi.

Adrian tira sur sa cigarette.

-Tu n'étais pas là quand elle est arrivée, quand elle allait mourir, quand elle s'évanouissait toutes les heures, quand elle pleurait sans discontinuer, quand il fallait voir ses souvenirs. Tu n'étais pas là. Ne viens pas te donner le beau rôle.

Drago serra les poings.

-Elle est à moi, Pucey !

Ce dernier rit doucement.

-Je ne crois pas, Malefoy. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne se souvient même pas de toi. Alors que je passe mes journées avec elle. Fais le calcul, ma blonde.

Sur un ton plus sérieux, il reprit.

-Je veux qu'Hermione soit en sécurité, qu'elle guérisse. Est ce si différent de ce que toi, tu veux ? Je ne crois pas. Si tu la veux, on règlera ça plus tard. Elle choisira. Mais tu ne peux pas m'ordonner de la quitter, parce que ça lui ferait autant de mal qu'à moi.

Un demi sourire vint orner les lèvres de Drago.

-Comme tu voudras, Pucey. Hermione, c'est mon passé, mon présent, et mon futur, et il faudra que tu te lèves tôt avant de pouvoir nous séparer. C'est donc un combat.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça lentement.

-Un combat, Malefoy...

* * *

**VOILAAA ! Reviews, Reviews, Reviews! Que pensez vous de cette suite ?**

**Dîtes moi tout! **

**See yaaa ! **

**MZV**

**Pour Safe in the Sqy, THP24, et TBWCH. J'aime que tu sois de retour ;)  
**

Réponse à ce fameux message de guest;

Anne: J'aime ton commentaire, nan vraiment je l'adule. Tu m'as vraiment fait marrer. Moi j'aime vraiment les M&M's, alors je suis partante. Sérieusement ! Après, c'est l'aspect pratique qui me semble moyennement réalisable. Sur un balais ?! Potteraddict ! :3 Et voilà ton nouveau chapitre, tu n'auras donc pas l'occasion de m'étouffer. J'en suis désolée, sincèrement. Une autre fois ? ;) Et oui je te le dis, c'est fait exprès. je suis mauvaise, je sais. Jme soigne. Contente que ça te plaise, vraiment. Tu ne fais pas que m'encourager, tu viens de me recharger mes batteries xD Merci pour ça. Et ta folie est cool, t'en fais pas pour ça ;).


	7. Sortilèges

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

VII. Sortilèges

**Saluut mes lecteurs chéris, nouveaux arrivants ou occasionnels... Allez y, frappez moi, je suis à la bourre. Naaaaan mais en vrai c'est les vacances dans quelques jours, et vous aurez le droit à des chapitres en plus pour me faire pardonner. Je sais, je suis trop gentile. Et je vous ai manqué. Mais me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre, Sortilèges, qui m'a demandé pas mal de boulot (Hein, bon, je ne veux pas en rajouter...) **

Pour les reviews, j'essaye de répondre par MP, mais c'est impossible pour les Guest. Donc voilà quelques réponses aux reviews. Si vous ne vous pensez pas concernés, car n'étant ni Guest ou ne m'ayant PAS envoyé de review (Méchants), passez votre chemin jusqu'au chapitre! Zoub.

SafeInTheSky: T'as tout compris mon amour. Je t'aime pour ça aussi ;) Ce chapitre t'es dédicacé, comme tous les autres, comme tout ce que je fais, et comme tout ce que je ferai. "After all this time?" "Always."

Anne: Bon, c'est définitif, j'adore tes reviews. Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser ton email ou un moyen plus pratique pour te répondre que cette page? Tu me ferais une graaaaande joie. Et comme tu me fais marrer, je pourrais éventuellement t'envoyer quelques extraits en avance... Intéressée? Sinon, merci encore pour tes commentaires hilarants. Tu illumines ma soirée xD Bah écoutes par du principe que si tu me tue, tu n'auras plus de chapitres. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore écrits. Mouhaha je suis démoniaque. BREF, j'aime tes expressions, et la vulgarité tout particulièrement. Et les romans en guise de reviews, bien entendu! Reviens viiite! MZV

Miss Plume Acide: Wahou, ton commentaire est adorable. Désolée de te faire pleurer, nan, vraiment, mais je suppose que ça n'est pas que négatif! Nan sérieux je sais pas quoi dire, c'est vraiment ultra touchant. Tu sais quoi? moi aussi j'adore les Happy End. Mais on verra bien pour cette fic ;) Oui, il pourrait le tuer, mais dans le fond il n'est pas si méchant :3 J'essaye et j'essayerai encore et encore de ne pas te faire trop attendre, je sais que ça peut être lassant. Merci encore :3

**"I read somewhere how important it is in life not necessarily to be strong but to feel strong"**

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

« Je ne me souvenais plus. Les blancs de ma mémoire semblaient l'emplir entièrement, et je n'en voyais parfois plus la fin. Comment était ma vie, avant ? Avant tout cela ? Pansy m'avait montré une photo. Je me souvenais des visages des deux personnes à mes côtés. Un brun, un roux. Ils me couvaient du regard, et je lisais un imposant manuel. J'avais l'air agacée qu'on me déconcentre. Quel contraste. Assise dans mon vaste lit, je ne pouvais même plus tenir un livre entre mes doigts abimés. Dépendante de mes... Qu'étaient ils, exactement ? Ils m'avaient sauvée, ils me sauvaient chaque jour. Imaginez. Comment reprendre goût à la vie quand il n'y a rien qui vous y accroche ? Survivre, oublier les tortures, les années de Ténèbres, mais pourquoi ? Je n'avais plus d'identité. Pansy, Adrian, Blaise et Théo étaient les seuls visages que j'avais vus depuis mon arrivée, ils étaient mes ancres. Je ne savais toujours pas ou j'étais, je ne parlais pas non plus. Je profitais de leur présence, à tous. J'observais, je les observais, essayant de retrouver cette vie, ce souffle qui me manquait. Car plus que torturée, on m'avait volé les fondements de ce que j'avais un jour été. J'avais été ravagée jusque dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Mais cela, personne ne pouvait le voir. Et cette sensation d'étouffement qui jamais ne disparaissait me faisait progressivement sombrer encore, car une fois que j'avais goûté à la liberté, je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais seule. Désespérément seule."

* * *

Elle se tourna dans son sommeil, gémissant de peur, frissonnante. Ses cauchemars étaient bien trop réels, ils ne reflétaient que les images de son passé, et elle ne pouvait s'en sortir seule. Et si les autres habitants de la vaste demeure étaient restés près d'elle toutes les nuits depuis son retour, une mission les en empêchait ce soir. Pansy avait protesté, juré, crié qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule, mais sans résultat. Les larmes de peur creusaient des sillons sur ses joues d'albâtre, et elle se revoyait, au bout d'un mois de captivité, allongée dans sa cellule.

_Elle fixait le plafond bas sans vraiment le voir, les yeux déjà éteints, les joues creuses, ses vêtements en lambeaux pendant lamentablement sur son corps décharné. Elle ne trouvait même plus la force de pleurer, elle avait comprit que cela ne servait à rien. Elle se sentait faible, elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus rien, elle ne se souvenait plus, et souffrait chaque jour pour des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que la douleur cesse, elle serait morte. A la réflexion, la mort était préférable. Elle en était à ce point dans ses pensées quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas, et qu'on lança sur le sol une forme indistincte, gémissante. _

_Apeurée, elle se recula, attendant que la porte se referme pour s'approcher lentement. _

_-Qui...qui êtes vous ? _

_Un gémissement lui répondit. _

_Elle s'approcha, le cœur battant, les jambes tremblantes. La pâle lueur de la lune éclairait à peine la pièce humide, et elle ne pouvait voir que les contours d'un homme, visiblement gravement blessé. -Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous aider..._

_Un grognement animal lui répondit et elle trembla, se reculant légèrement. _

_-R...Reste..._

_Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix rauque. Mais où ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle s'agenouilla prudemment aux côtés de l'homme et approcha une main tremblante de ce visage qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer. Avant qu'elle ai pu le toucher, elle était plaquée au sol par une force incroyable, quelques gouttes de sang venant s'écraser sur son front._

_-Ne... Ne me touche pas..._

_Elle ne répondit pas, à moitié assommée. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu, il s'éloigna en titubant violemment et partit se terrer dans un coin de la cellule, ses bras entourant ses genoux._

_-Part... Ou je te tuerais... je te tuerais... je ne veux plus tuer..._

_Elle fut touchée par ces mots. Bravant sa peur, elle s'approcha plus, jusqu'à lui faire face._

_-Tu ne pourrais qu'abréger mes souffrances. Comment t'appelles tu ? _

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Quelques heures plus tard, leurs repas leur furent lancés à travers les grilles de métal. Elle vit de suite qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour deux. Sans se soucier des protestations douloureuses de son propre estomac, elle lui porta doucement la ration de pain moisit, sans un mot. Il se jeta dessus, lui prouvant qu'elle avait eu raison il devait être affamé. Elle ressentait le curieux besoin de l'aider. Peut être était- ce dû au fait qu'il était lui aussi une victime, et qu'elle n'avait parlé avec personne depuis des mois ?! _

_Quand il eut fini son repas, elle l'entendit repousser le plateau, et elle sentit son regard sur elle. _

_-Depuis quand es-tu ici ? _

_Surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, elle ne répondit pas de suite, plongée dans ses pensées. _

_-Je ne sais plus... Des semaines, des mois... _

_Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. _

_-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été mis dans ta cellule ? _

_Elle secoua la tête, il continua, sa souffrance perceptible dans le timbre tremblant de sa voix._

_-Parce que je suis le plus dangereux... Et qu'ils m'ont rendu fou, qu'ils ont fait de moi un assassin. Et que je vais te tuer. _

_La lune éclaira son visage ravagé et elle eut un sursaut d'horreur. _

* * *

Elle se redressa en sursaut, le cœur battant, les yeux noyés de larmes, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Ereintée, elle resta allongée, les yeux vides, fixant le plafond. Elle ne voulait pas revoir ces images, elle ne voulait pas revivre tout cela. Elle voulait s'échapper. Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante le flacon de Potion Sommeil sans rêves déposé par Adrian et le vida d'un trait, avant de refermer ses yeux, lentement.

Drago Malefoy pénétra dans le Manoir, désert, et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa protégée, prenant le temps de se lancer un sort de désillusion avant de pousser la porte. La pièce était éclairée par quelques bougies, ce qui le fit serrer les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'obscurité. Hermione aimait le soleil, la chaleur, elle aimait ce qui rayonnait, ce qui lui ressemblait. C'était en cela qu'ils étaient différents. Et c'était aussi ce qui expliquait l'étrange fascination qu'elle exerçait sur les gens sombres, les renfermés, les damnés.

Doucement, il s'approcha, jurant en voyant quelques mégot d'Adrian Pucey dans un cendrier de fortune. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait. Il aurait pu le tuer. Il voulait le tuer. Il l'aurait même fait volontiers, si il n'avait su qu'Hermione ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Et il avait déjà beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner.

Il caressa ses cheveux épais, replaça ses oreillers, sa couverture, et ralluma l'une de ses bougies. Hésitant, il finit par poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Pardonne moi...

Maudissant une fois de plus sa lâcheté, il sortit de la pièce, luttant contre un envahissant sentiment d'impuissance, de faiblesse. Sa marque le brûla, il l'ignora. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de la regarder dormir. Il voulait la voir éveillée, lui parler, la voir rire, il voulait voir les étoiles danser dans ses yeux, voir ses pommettes adorables se colorer de rouge, il voulait...

Il secoua la tête, sortant une cigarette d'un étui portant ses armoiries.

Il ne pouvait plus la voir souffrir d'avantage. Il aurait volontiers subit tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, pour qu'elle le dispute gentiment, pour qu'elle pose ses lèvres divines sur les siennes.

Sa marque le brûla plus fort et il se leva péniblement, se préparant mentalement à subir les assauts mentaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Plus rien n'avait d'importance depuis longtemps. Seuls comptaient la vengeance, et Elle. La venger, elle. Il avait très envie de torturer deux ou trois de ses subalternes. Avec un peu de chance, Macnair lui serait confié, en punition de son échec cuisant. Et chaque coup, chaque sort qu'elle avait reçu, il les lui infligerait, plus forts, plus douloureux, mortels.

* * *

-Debout Hermione !

La brune ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, surprise. Après son cauchemar, elle avait parfaitement bien dormit, ce qui était étonnant. Elle se sentait comme apaisée. Elle sourit légèrement à Pansy, lui embrassa délicatement la joue, comme par peur de la briser. Son amie inspecta ses blessures, pendant qu'Hermione détournait le regard. Elle n'avait aucune intention de voir son corps mutilé. Elle serra les dents et tâcha de retenir ses larmes. Elle sentit les doigts de l'infirmière parcourir ses plaies, contourner ses bleus, resserrer ses bandages avant d'examiner ses jambes.

-C'est presque cicatrisé ! Tu pourras bientôt marcher !

Encouragée par l'enthousiasme de son amie, elle hocha la tête en refoulant ses idées sombres. La blonde continua.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

Elle haussa les épaules, cherchant du regard Adrian. Il ne manquait jamais son réveil, habituellement. La comprenant sans difficulté, Pansy ricana.

-Ton cher Adrian arrive bientôt. Il est encore plongé dans ses vieux grimoires poussiéreux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, essayant de parler, en vain la première fois. D'une voix rauque, terrifiante, elle tenta quelques mots.

-Comment... Mission ?

Elle voulait parler, elle voulait apprendre. Et même si elle avait du pour cela s'entrainer, cela ne lui avait pas fait peur.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et sourit largement, avant de répondre à sa question, l'air de rien.

-Horrible... Adrian n'a pas arrêté de se battre, Blaise faisait son petit chef, Théo était occupé à draguer cette Poufsouffle odieuse. Enfin, ancienne Poufsouffle, mais cela ne change rien. C'est une idiote de première catégorie, qui pense qu'elle peut tout se permettre étant dans l'AD depuis le début.

Elle siffla de mépris, avant de se radoucir devant l'air ébahi de son amie.

-Où sommes... Nous ?

Pansy grimaça en entendant cette voix si déchirée, mais répondit rapidement.

-Tu es dans le Manoir Potter, il nous est prêté par... un ami. Et habité par des déserteurs des rangs ennemis, ou les alliés de l'Ordre. Il sert aussi de planque à tout un tas de peureux et de lâches, et est réputé pour être encore plus sur que Poudlard.

Hermione tressaillit en entendant parler de l'Ordre, et ne comprit pas le reste de la phrase, mais elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

-C'est pour cela qu'il est aussi appelé le Manoir des Traîtres...

Pansy baissa la tête, chagrinée, et Hermione serra doucement sa main. La blonde, infatigable, continua.

-Et bien sur, Adrian s'est battu contre Drago et...

Elle étouffa un cri en se rendant compte de son erreur, mais trop tard. Ce nom... Hermione l'avait déjà entendu, mais où ? Avant que Pansy n'ai pu faire un geste, elle plongeait dans des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés.

_-Tu crois que ça m'amuse de devoir travailler avec toi, Granger ?!_

_-Cesse de te prendre pour le centre du monde, crétin décoloré ! _

_-Ca n'est pas parce que tu ressembles à une fille que je vais hésiter à te frapper, imbécile !_

_-Je t'attends, la fouine !_

_-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça._

_-..._

_-..._

_-J'admets que c'était mesquin._

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire. _

_-C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Oui. C'est comme un sortilège. On s'attire, on s'éloigne... _

_-Une sorte d'alchimie furieuse ? _

_-Passionnelle, Granger, passionnelle. Oh, et arrête de toujours vouloir des réponses à tout. Viens par là._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sonnée. Etait-elle cette jeune femme pleine de vie qu'elle avait entendue ? Et à qui appartenait cette voix sirupeuse, ces accents traînants ? Elle était sûre de les avoir entendus peu de temps auparavant.

-Qui... Drago ?

Avant que Pansy ai pu lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et la blonde se leva, sa baguette à la main, pointée sur un rouquin aux multiples tâches de rousseur.

-Mione !

Avant qu'elles aient pu faire un geste, il se jetai sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour venir serrer Hermione contre son cœur, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage pâle.

-Oh Mione, je viens d'apprendre... Je suis venu aussitôt ! Tu m'as manqué ! Harry voulait que j'attende, mais je l'ai coupé... Par Merlin, il ne s'est pas passé une seule seconde sans que je pense à toi... Hermione !

Il enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns, et elle se décrispa progressivement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde, ni qu'on la touche, mais cet homme était différent. Il ne voyait pas ses cicatrices, il s'en moquait, il n'hésitait pas à la serrer contre lui, il lui disait qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Pansy tapota le dos de Ron avec sa baguette.

-Dis moi Weasley, Potter a t'il eu le temps de t'expliquer qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et il se figea quelques instants.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, je me doutais qu'il ne m'aurait pas retenu pour... Oh, Mione...

-Qui es tu ?

Sa question et sa voix achevèrent de le stupéfier, mais il se réveilla bien vite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Attends un peu. Tu ne te souviens donc plus de... Personne ?

Pansy soupira, pendant qu'Hermione secouait lentement la tête.

-Je t'ai...déjà...Vu.

Les yeux de l'immense rouquin brillèrent et il se cala aux côtés d'Hermione, adossé à ses oreillers.

-Bien sur que tu m'as déjà vu ! Nous étions inséparables ! Toi, Harry et moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le train, en première année. Nous sommes tout de suite devenus amis...

Pansy toussota.

-Enfin, après avoir combattu ensemble un Troll des Cavernes. Nous avons fait tellement de choses ensemble... Oh, Mione ! Le Basilic, Sirius Black et ce traître de Peter, le Tournois, le Ministère, les Horcruxes, la Bataille, nos missions...

Il décida de lui relater l'histoire de leur amitié et avança anecdotes sur anecdotes, réussissant à faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie, enfin retrouvée.

La porte claqua une deuxième fois, les faisant sursauter, et laissa passer un Adrian Pucey furieux, qui envoya Ron contre un mur d'un mouvement de baguette, arrachant un gémissement à Hermione.

Ron se releva, ignorant Pansy, et se jeta sur lui, rouge de colère, l'invectivant.

Pansy se leva et courut chercher de l'aide, laissant une Hermione tétanisée devant cette scène, refusant de voir à nouveau la violence des sorciers les uns envers les autres.

Le nez de Ronald se brisa sous les poings de l'ancien Serpentard, ce qui fit crier Hermione. Les larmes aux yeux, plus tremblante que jamais, elle repoussa ses draps et déplaça ses jambes jusqu'à leur faire toucher le sol. Là, s'appuyant contre une commode, elle se leva difficilement, décidée à les arrêter. Elle ne voulait plus jamais voir de violence.

-Arrêtez immédiatement ce cirque !

L'arrivée du grand métis calma les deux protagonistes, et Adrian repoussa sa victime avec un air méprisant.

-Quand je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Granger, il m'a assommé et ligoté à un fauteuil !

Ron eut la décence de paraître gêné, mais un bruit sourd détourna l'attention de sa personne. Hermione venait de tomber lourdement au sol, évanouie. Tous se précipitèrent vers elle, et un grand brun aux yeux verts la porta jusqu'à son lit, fusillant du regard son meilleur ami.

-Bien joué, Ron !

Le rouquin ne l'écoutait plus, tentant d'apercevoir Hermione, les traits tordus par l'anxiété.

* * *

Elle papillonna des yeux, sa vue se fit plus précise, et elle fut capturée par deux lacs émeraude. Son regard vogua jusqu'à une cicatrice, des cheveux de jais, des lunettes rondes, et un nom s'imposa à elle, comme une évidence.

-Harry ?!

_-Je ne veux pas t'obliger._

_-Tu ne m'as jamais obligée, Harry. Je ne fais que mon devoir, pour l'Ordre et pour toi. Comme nous tous._

_Harry l'attira contre lui, sans un mot._

_-Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie...  
Elle le repoussa gentiment, lui caressa la joue._

_-Occupe toi de Ginny, grand frère. Laisse moi faire ce qui doit être fait. Personne ne sera plus en sécurité avec lui que moi. Je sais ce que je risque, et je sais pourquoi je le fais. Crois en moi !_

_-Je crois en toi. Je ne peux juste pas imaginer... j'ai vu tant de morts. Et chaque nuit je prie pour ne pas te voir sur l'un de ces brancards maculés de sang, pour ne pas voir tes yeux fermés pour toujours, pour ne pas voir ton visage figé, pour ne pas que tu meures._

_-On meurt tous un jour... Et si c'est le cas, promets moi de te relever, de continuer le combat. Tu es notre leader Harry. _

_Il hocha gravement la tête, les poings serrés._

_-Tu te souviens de notre promesse ?_

_-Comment l'oublier ? Petite sœur... Toujours ensemble. _

_Elle rit doucement et se détourna. _

_-Tout se passera bien, et dans une semaine nous en rirons tout les deux. Porte toi bien, Chef... _

_-Tu as toujours été la meilleure. Cela ne peux que bien se passer..._

_Cherchant à se rassurer lui même, il ne vit pas la lueur de douleur dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, de sa soeur. Car elle, savait que ses chances de revenir entière étaient minimes. Mais elle le devait, elle le lui devait. _

* * *

**Voilà voilà mes petits! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'hab! :P**

**Prochain chapitre... Vous en saurez plus sur la captivité, la vie chez les Mangemorts et... des retrouvailles particulières. Vous allez aimer! **

**Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis très très curieuse de les entendre, envoyez moi ça! **

**Sur ce, à très bientôt!**

**Zoub**

**MZV**


	8. Supplice

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

IIX. Supplice

**Bonjouuur ! Ca y est, je suis en vacances. Donc, comme promis, le nouveau chapitre, en avance. Je m'épate moi même, c'est terrifiant. So, voici Supplice, et un Drago de plus en plus présent, une Pansy différente et mon bon Blaise qui revient!**

**Merci à toutes (et à tous...) pour vos reviews, absolument charmantes et encourageantes! J'essaye d'y répondre, et encore plus maintenant que je suis en vacances! Pour les Guest, laissez moi une adresse ou un truc du genre si vous voulez des réponses ;) **

Pour les reviews, j'essaye de répondre par MP, mais c'est impossible pour les Guest. Donc voilà quelques réponses aux reviews. Si vous ne vous pensez pas concernés, car n'étant ni Guest ou ne m'ayant PAS envoyé de review (Méchants), passez votre chemin jusqu'au chapitre! Zoub.

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

SafeInTheSky: Tu me manques, et je te déteste encore plus en sachant que quand tu liras ce chapitre, tu seras bronzée comme pas possible, encore en maillot de bain et que moi... On se comprend. Enfin, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime et reviens moi vite, Sou. Ce chapitre est pour toi, pour Brighton, Arcachon, Freiburg, Ré, St Trop' et Berlin.

Anne: Une fleur? Ou ça? Dis moi vite. Nan sérieux, j'ai lu ton commentaire vers 2h et il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre je crois xD Mais vraiment intéressant, et constructif, et... Enfin voilà. Je réponds pas à toutes les reviews, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi familière avec les reviewers (ça existe ce mot?!) mais je dois admettre que parfois ça se passe comme ça. Je veux dire, oui l'avis des gens m'intéresse mais pas au point de parler comme une kikoo. BREEEEF c'est mon moment "Comment m'exprimer...". Pour mon autre histoire, je sais qu'elle est moins bien écrite, que le scénario est moins cohérent (enfin je suppose, pour être honnête je n'ai pas le courage de la relire...) Mais je le garde par nostalgie, je crois. Enfin, c'était ma deuxième fic, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et je vais la finir, il ne restera je pense qu'un chapitre ou deux. Et puis dans quelques années, si j'ai la foi, je la supprimerais et la réécrirais. Ou pas. Y penser me fais badder xD Je comprends parfaitement pour les extraits, même j'approuve! Et j'attendrais que tu me lises avec impatience ;) Bah, ils font bien des bouquins à partir de fic, tu dois donc avoir toutes tes chances! un peu un genre de livre d'or xD Goodbye my friend... Ah au fait, merci :3

Miss Plume Acide: Encore une fois, j'ai adoré ton commentaire, il me ferait presque pleurer. Nan sérieux ! Et je suis à la fois désolée de te mettre dans des états pareils et assez fière de moi... ;) Enfin, si jamais ma fin ne te plais pas et que tu en écris une, j'en serais honorée et j'adorerais la lire! Après, je suis ouverte à toute les idées que tu pourrais avoir pour une suite! Remets toi de tes émotions ! Et j'essaye de publier régulièrement, mais je galèèèère. Enfin normalement, toutes les semaines! Et sans doute plus pendant les vacances... Tu en apprendras plus sur Adrian dans les prochains chapitres, c'est prévu ;) J'espère que tu l'apprécieras plus après... Pour les musiques, j'en ai énormément. En fait, j'écris mes textes uniquement quand j'ai l'inspiration grâce à une musique. Et pour ce chapitre, je dirais **Rehab de Rihanna**, **Snow des Red Hot Chili Peppers ou What Goes Around de Justin Timberlake**. Voilààà ! :3

**"A mon signal, déchaîne les Enfers"****  
**

* * *

L'air glacial, l'atmosphère lugubre et le froid mordant avaient dissuadés depuis des heures les habitants du petit village de Pittsburg de sortir une fois la nuit tombée. Les volets clos, les portes fermées à double tour... Toutes ces mesures conféraient au village une allure de ville morte. Une ville dangereuse, somme toute. Peu de gens savaient qu'en réalité, ce village était la prochaine cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment l'avait il choisie ? Nul le savait. Une carte, et son doigt rachitique était fixé pile à l'emplacement du village. Un hasard. Ils devaient être prudents: l'Ordre regagnait sa puissance d'antan et ils voulaient réussir leur attaque, décimer ce village de pathétiques moldus, laissant derrière eux la trace morbide d'une allégeance monstrueuse : la marque des Ténèbres.

Le Lord Noir avait pourtant, dans sa préparation minutieuse, négligé un détail. Un seul. Il avait voulu que Drago Malefoy fasse partie de cette mission. Et l'héritier Malefoy devait, ce soir là, partir en éclaireur avec l'un des Mangemorts, partir préparer le terrain.

Un bruit de transplanage fit s'envoler une nuée de corbeaux, et deux hommes, vêtus de capes sombres, apparurent.

-Malefoy. Tu es en avance, pour une fois...

Le blond ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il avait, depuis une semaine, des choses autrement plus intéressantes auxquelles s'intéresser. La principale étant le retour d'Hermione. Qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment avait il pu ignorer qu'elle était encore en vie ?! La vague de culpabilité qui ne le lâchait plus depuis deux ans revint, plus forte que jamais, et son camarade s'aperçut de sa pâleur.

-Eh bien Malefoy, t'as pas l'air bien... La mission t'effraye ?

-La ferme, Dolohov.

L'immense Mangemort lui lança un regard blasé en lui emboitant le pas. Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été facile à vivre, et ces deux dernières années... Il parvenait même à faire peur à sa chère tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, c'était dire. Il ne se gênait pas pour corriger ses propres coéquipiers, tuait sans un remord, une flamme sombre dans ses yeux gris orage.

-Dans combien de temps aura lieu l'attaque ?

-Dans trois jours, au coucher du soleil.

Drago fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, pensivement. Il se moquait complètement de cette mission, mais l'Ordre devait être averti, si ils voulaient avoir le temps de prévoir des unités et de les envoyer protéger Pittsburg. La voix de son coéquipier l'interrompit une seconde fois, faisant palpiter une veine sur sa tempe droite.

-J'ai appris que Macnair s'était fait punir par le maître ?

-Comment veux tu que le sache, abrutit ? Tout ce qui concerne Macnair est considéré comme secret, et personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans son antre, sous peine de mort.

Peu déstabilisé, Dolohov continua.

-Il paraît qu'il a laissé s'échapper l'une de ses... Patientes. Une que personne ne connaissait, une importante.

Les poings de Drago se crispèrent autour de sa baguette. Si il ne l'avait pas pensée morte, il serait allé voir Macnair, c'était une évidence. Seulement, il avait été cruellement naïf, et maintenant... Maintenant, Hermione était blessée, presque morte, par sa faute, il n'avait rien tenté, rien...

-Pour avoir la vie sauve, il a du jurer de la récupérer. Il a contracté une Dette de sang envers ta tante, qui apparemment la voulait aussi...

Drago se crispa encore plus, si possible. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il n'attendait plus rien de sa famille, depuis longtemps, et il se demandait autrefois si la haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux avait une limite. Cette limite venait d'être franchie. Si sa tante savait, son père savait. Il les tuerait, tous, comme il aurait du le faire des années auparavant. Oh oui, il les tuerait. Et si il mettait la main sur Macnair... Celui ci ne mourrait pas, non. Il le donnerait aux Détraqueurs, exigeant que chaque jour de sa misérable existence, chaque seconde, il revoit ses souvenirs les plus affreux, ses peurs les plus secrètes, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, dans d'atroces souffrances, après de longues années de ténèbres et de folie... Un vrai supplice.

Il cilla en voyant le Mangemort brun lui tendre un paquet de cigarettes sorcières, et le remercia d'un hochement de tête sec.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment Bella peut faire un tel scandale pour une Sang de Bourbe. Elle m'étonnera toujours... Tu ne trouves pas ?

Mâchoire crispée, il hocha la tête, priant pour lui et sa couverture pour qu'il change _rapidement _de sujet. Malheureusement pour lui même, changer de thème ne semblait pas être l'une de ses priorités.

-Une Sang de Bourbe déjà passée entre les mains de Macnair, en plus... Elle doit être dans un sale état, je n'en voudrais pas pour elfe de maison... D'après Travers, il s'est bien amusés avec elle, et pendant un bon bout de temps.

Il esclaffa, d'un rire joyeux totalement incongru dans ses petites ruelles désertes.

-Elle doit être toute lacérée, répugnante...

Le regard de Drago arrêta son rire. Le blond, repoussa sa capuche, la tête légèrement penchée, ses pupilles noires, son regard sombre.

-Tu te trouves drôle, peut être ?

Le Mangemort, pourtant plus âgé que lui, secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Allons Drago, vieux frère ! Tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour en ce moment ! Il est temps de te trouver une femme, de t'envoyer en l'air... Tiens, pourquoi pas la Sang de Bourbe de Macnair, une fois qu'il en aura fini avec elle ?

-Tais-toi !

Il vit le brun froncer les sourcils, sa bouche s'ouvrir à nouveau, mais le devança.

-Si tu parles... Si tu oses encore parler d'elle... Je te tue, ici et maintenant.

Dolohov aurait pu prendre ces menaces sérieusement. Il aurait pu se fier à son instinct, à son instinct de survie. Mais il préféra écouter son orgueil, qui lui lui disait de rire de tant de fierté, de cette défense de ce qu'il considérait comme la lie de l'humanité.

-Le grand Drago Malefoy serait-il... Amoureux ? D'une charmante Sang de B...

Il fut rapidement coupé par la baguette de Drago, pointée sur son menton proéminent.

-Tais-toi. _Endoloris _!

La violence du choc précipita le Mangemort à terre, d'où il vit arriver un deuxième sortilège de torture, fermant les yeux, se tortillant au sol, bâillonné par un Silencio exécuté d'une main de maître par un blond au visage fermé, haineux.

-Le problème avec toi, Dolohov, c'est que tu parles trop. En plus d'être d'une stupidité révulsante. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais c'était trop... tentant.

Le grand Mangemort brun se mordit la langue en hurlant, projetant du sang sur son visage, faisant hausser un sourcil méprisant à son tortionnaire.

-Même pas capable de mourir correctement...

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, stoïque, et un rayon vert fusa de sa baguette en même temps qu'il prononçait la formule interdite.

-_Avada Kedavra_...

Le corps au sol devint rigide alors que la vie le quittait en un instant, et la mort figea les traits disgracieux du Mangemort dans une expression de colère peu flatteuse.

S'accroupissant à côté de lui, Drago secoua la tête, lui murmurant quelques derniers mots.

-Hermione. Pas la sang de Bourbe. Elle s'appelle Hermione. Ne te sens pas trop seul là haut... Tes amis te rejoindront bientôt, je te le promet.

Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements d'un geste nonchalant et conjura un Patronus auquel il confia un rapport des lieux pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'une voix claire et tranchante.  
Nul ne s'inquiéterait de la disparition de l'imbécile : l'héritier faisait toujours ses rapports seul pour son équipe, et rentrait chez lui après cela. Sans jamais faire d'écart à cette règle.

Voyant le griffon disparaître entre les arbres, il souleva le cadavre d'un mouvement de baguette, se désillusionna et transplana.

Il apparut dans une petite ruelle crasseuse et lugubre, à l'autre bout du pays. Il savait très bien que Dolohov avait ses habitudes dans un bar tout proche, qu'il était alcoolique et qu'il se battait très souvent avec d'autres sorciers peu fréquentables. C'était tellement simple, tellement parfait. Drago avait apprit, la première fois qu'il avait tué un Mangemort, que la meilleure façon de survivre était de faire porter le chapeau à un inconnu. Et il était très fort pour cela.

Facile. Le corps serait trouvé le lendemain, et l'on se souviendrait d'Anthonin Dolohov comme d'un fidèle partisan du Seigneur Noir, aveuglé par la haine et le pouvoir, stupide au point de se faire tuer par une bande de renégats quasi cracmols cachés dans une ancienne ville industrielle du Nord de l'Angleterre.

Drago Malefoy tourna les talons et transplana de nouveau, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Belle soirée pour tuer des Mangemorts. Celui ci avait été un extra, il le savait. Mais qu'aurait il pu faire d'autre ? Il l'aurait laissé vivre, si et seulement si il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet. Hermione. Son Hermione.

* * *

-Une attaque à Pittsburg, dans trois jours. Soyez prêts.

Blaise hocha la tête, puis invita son ancien meilleur ami à prendre place en face de lui. Il savait très bien que le blond mourrait d'envie de le questionner au sujet de Granger, mais que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Un Malefoy ne demandait pas de nouvelles. Alors il se contentait de le fixer, de son regard gris perçant, ses doigts tapotant l'accoudoir de cuir en rythme. Blaise soupira.

-Granger va de mieux en mieux. Elle ne se lève toujours pas mais demande souvent à marcher, ce que je pense bientôt l'aider à faire. Elle guérit... Lentement, mais surement.

On pouvait percevoir dans sa voix chaude et grave une fierté mal dissimulée pour cette petite sorcière qu'il avait recueillie, aidée, et qui chaque jour l'étonnait un peu plus.

D'un signe du menton, Drago lui intima de continuer.

-Mais... Pans' refuse toujours qu'elle se voit dans un miroir. Elle a peur de ses réactions. Elle sait à quoi elle ressemblait avant, et elle ne veut pas... Qu'elle...

Les doigts du blond se resserrèrent autour de son verre. Il le connaissait son corps. Il la connaissait par cœur, ses courbes, ses imperfections, ses vieilles cicatrices, ses adorables tâches de rousseur, le magnifique grain de beauté, caché au creux de son cou...

Il hocha la tête.

-Ca n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, en effet.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

-Elle a besoin de toi, Drago.

Il rit, d'un rire froid, brisé.

-Elle m'a oublié une fois, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas, Blaise.

La torsion brutale de sa bouche à cette pensée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de son meilleur ami, qui ricana, fixant lui aussi le fond de son verre.

-Un orgueil aussi grand que l'amour que tu lui portes...

-Arrête l'alcool, Blaize, tu devient grossier.

Le métis haussa un sourcil, septique. Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, bien, bien... Après tout, elle a Pucey... Il s'occupera d'elle.

Le regard noir que lui lança le blond lui tira un rire amusé, et il se leva.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, je dois y retourner. Merci pour les infos.

Il sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa pour gagner la cheminée. Arrivé devant, il changea finalement d'avis et se tourna vers son ami.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de toi, je suppose que je peux te rendre ça. On l'a trouvé sur la falaise.

Il lança un objet à Drago, qui l'attrapa au vol, observant sa réaction. Le blond ouvrit sa main, pour y trouver une chaîne en argent, fine et ouvragée, au bout de laquelle était accroché deux lettres entrelacées, maculées de sang séché. Il ferma les yeux.

_-Granger !_

_Elle se retourna, et son sourire le fit fondre, encore une fois. _

_-Tiens, tiens... Malefoy ! Je te manquais déjà ? _

_Un sourire narquois lui répondit. Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à poser ses mains sur sa taille. Qu'elle était petite comparée à lui ! Il s'en étonnait à chaque fois. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait-il être aussi caractériel ? _

_-J'ai appris que tu repartais ?_

_Elle hocha gravement la tête. _

_-Eh oui, Harry a besoin de moi. Dans deux jours, nous partons. _

_Il ne répondit rien, préférant la serrer contre lui, fort, si fort qu'il aurait pu l'étouffer. Elle ne protesta pas, se contentant de caresser son dos, légèrement, tendrement._

_-Sois gentil avec Ron pendant mon absence..._

_Retour du sourire narquois._

_-Qu'est ce que tu me donneras en échange ? _

_Elle fit mine de réfléchir._

_-Toute ma considération ?_

_-Je l'ai déjà._

_-Toute ma gratitude ?_

_Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. _

_-Tout ce que tu voudras ?_

_-C'est déjà mieux, Granger... Beaucoup mieux même. _

_Il embrassa doucement son front, ses cheveux sauvages, son nez fin, plongeant dans ses yeux magnifiques. _

_-J'ai un cadeau pour toi. _

_-Vraiment ?!_

_Il rit. La moindre mention de cadeau la faisait irrévocablement retomber en enfance. Elle allait pourtant bientôt avoir 19 ans... _

_-Donne le moi, Malefoy ! _

_Retrouvant son sérieux, il la fit se tourner._

_-Ferme les yeux. _

_Elle s'exécuta docilement, sautillant sur place. Il fit passer la chaîne par dessus sa tête et l'attacha autour de son cou, embrassant au passage sa nuque dégagée, tentatrice. Vérifiant qu'elle fermait toujours ses yeux, il la mena jusqu'au seul miroir de la pièce, et embrassa sa joue. _

_-Ouvre les._

_Pendant qu'elle contemplait le collier, émue, il observait leur reflet, une lueur de fierté au fond de ses yeux gris. _

_-Le collier... Il n'est pas magique. Il n'est pas ensorcelé. Et tant que tu le porteras, je saurais que toi et moi, c'est pour longtemps. Que tu m'appartiens... _

_Elle se tourna vers lui, faussement offusquée. _

_-Je ne t'appartiens pas !_

_Il haussa un sourcil, amusé. _

_-Ah, vraiment ? Le collier est autour de ton cou. Tu m'appartiens._

_Elle secoua la tête, affligée, avant de l'attirer contre elle, sur la pointe des pieds. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. _

_-Merci, Drago... _

Drago sortit de ses souvenirs en voyant son ami entrer dans la cheminée.

-Blaise !

Il lui lança le collier, que le métis attrapa d'une main, un sourire aux lèvres. Lui savait ce qu'il signifiait. Drago se leva, l'ombre d'un sourire venant éclairer son visage d'ordinaire si sombre.

-Redonne lui. Qu'elle le porte. Je viendrais rapidement voir ça par moi même...

Blaise hocha la tête et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

-Ça n'est pas fini, n'est ce pas ?

Vidant son verre, Drago le leva dans sa direction.

-Ça ne fait que commencer... Je reviens vite. Appelle moi si elle a le moindre problème.

Et pendant que les flammes vertes emportaient Blaise, il ne put s'empêcher une dernière remarque.

-Et que Pucey ne s'approche pas d'elle, si il veut garder sa tête de lâche sur ses épaules !

* * *

C'est avec un sourire amusé que Blaise sortit de la cheminée du salon dudit Manoir des Traîtres, pour tomber nez à nez avec une Pansy surexcitée.

-Alors ? Alors ?!

Il recula légèrement, et lui tendit le pendentif, qu'elle observa, hésitante.

-Va le mettre à Mione, mais ne lui dis rien.

-Ça veut dire que...

-Ouais, Pans... Il revient. Et pour de bon cette fois...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Qu'en pensez vous? Il y a t'il assez de Drago a votre goût? :D J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à le lire! **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

**A la semaine prochaine, ou même plus tôt... **

**MZV **


	9. Soulagement

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

IX. Soulagement

Hey Hey Hey ! Nouveau chapitre mes chéris ! Et je crois pouvoir m'avancer en disant qu'il risque de vous plaire. Beauuucoup même!

Je voulais aussi remercier mes lecteurs, et tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, parce que OUI, il y en a, et qu'ils sont géniaux. Vos reviews sont supers et me donne vraiment envie de me défoncer pour continuer à vous faire aimer cette histoire. Merci :3 (Réponse aux Reviews en bas!)

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

_**"As the blackhest sky**_

_**Foretells the heaviest tempest."**_

_**Don Juan**_

* * *

**Soulagement**

-Comment sommes nous devenus amis ?

Harry Potter considéra silencieusement sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, allongée sur son lit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il eut un pincement au cœur en la détaillant. Elle était si maigre, couverte de cicatrices... Elle n'était plus la même, sans pour autant être complètement différente. Depuis deux heures qu'il était auprès d'elle, il se ravissait de ses progrès tout en se maudissant de la voir si faible. Hermione était toujours aussi curieuse, aimait toujours autant les livres... Mais elle paraissait si lasse, si vide ! Il avait parfois l'impression de voir une victime du baiser des détraqueurs : durant ses moments d'absence, son regard se faisait vague, ses yeux s'assombrissaient et elle se tendait, comme pour se protéger de ses propres démons.  
Elle pencha légèrement la tête pour se rappeler à lui et il lui sourit faiblement, passant une main dans ses cheveux savamment désordonnés.

-Tu es entrée dans notre compartiment du Poudlard Express en cherchant le crapaud de Neville... Trévor. Je t'ai tout de suite trouvée différente... C'était peut être du à tes cheveux hirsutes, ou à ton caractère vif...

Elle le regarda, très sérieuse, et il se sentit soudainement stupide.

-Non, enfin, tes cheveux étaient... Enfin peut importe ! Nous avons abattu un troll des montagnes ensemble, ça forge les amitiés ça !

Elle sourit difficilement et son regard s'égara à nouveau. Qui aurait pu dire ce qui lui passait par la tête dans ses moments ? Une certitude: elle n'était plus vraiment là. Elle était comme perdue entre son passé et son présent: incapable de se détacher des rares souvenirs qui lui restaient et donc d'avancer.

-Est ce que... J'ai des parents ?

Harry jura intérieurement et attrapa la main de son amie.

-Tes parents... En septième année, tu leur a... effacé la mémoire. Pour les protéger de Voldemort.

Hermione blanchit soudainement avant de reculer précipitamment dans son lit, tremblante.

-Ne dis pas son nom !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, plaçant sa tête contre ses genoux repliés. Harry, les larmes au yeux, s'approcha doucement d'elle.

-Hermione... Je... Je suis tellement désolé. Il ne te fera plus rien, d'accord. Je te le promet. Je te le jure !

Elle hocha la tête, se replaçant rapidement à côté de lui, de nouveaux souvenirs derrière ses yeux clos.

_Il la traînait vers un cachot sombre, humide, putride. Le cachot numéro deux. Deuxième stade de la terreur et de la souffrance, celui précédant la folie la plus sombre. Dans leurs cellules, les prisonniers étaient désespérément silencieux, leurs prunelles éteintes fixant les murs suintant, ils se balançaient d'avant en arrière en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. _

_Elle fut jetée contre une planche en bois, mais elle ne cria point. Elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, et elle ne comptait pas encore se soumettre à eux. Jamais. _

_Macnair, son bourreau attitré, un air ravi sur le visage, approcha sa baguette de son ventre, la faisant glisser délicatement, presque tendrement... _

_-Alors ma petite Sang de Bourbe préférée, qu'est ce que ça sera aujourd'hui... Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais sur l'Ordre... Ne me fais pas perdre patiente._

_Elle le toisa, narquoise._

_-Vous n'êtes qu'un chien, un pion... Et votre maître brûlera bientôt en Enfer!_

_Macnair tressaillit. _

_-Ne parle pas du maître, petite idiote !_

_Une nouvelle balafre vint orner sa joue, la faisant gémir._

_-Voldemort n'est qu'un lâche, et Harry le tuera ! _

_-Endoloris !_

_La douleur manqua fissurer son crâne en deux. _

_-Crucfix !_

_C'était la première fois qu'il testait ce maléfice sur elle. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur la table de bois, écrasée par un poids invisible qui l'étouffait, l'empêchait de respirer, compressait ses os... Elle cracha une gerbe de sang et son bourreau leva le maléfice, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Tu ne diras plus jamais le nom du maître..._

_D'une voix faible, elle murmura :_

_-Voldemort._

_Le châtiment fut immédiat. Elle eut l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient sa peau, que son crâne se fendait en deux, qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Et elle priait pour qu'on l'achève, mais il recommençait, encore et encore. _

_Lorsqu'il leva le maléfice, elle ne pouvait même plus parler, aussi renouvela t'il sa consigne, et elle acquiesça, les yeux fous. _

_-Tu n'as pas été sage, sang de bourbe... Tu as mérité ta nuit avec Travers il me semble... Salle 3 pour toi !_

_Il éclata de rire, tandis qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de se lever seule. Elle se contenta de fermer le yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. _

-Hermione ? Hermione ?

Elle cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité, avec face à elle Harry, Blaise et Adrian. Le brun semblait dépassé, complètement angoissé.

-Je lui parlais et d'un coup... Elle était partie! Je pensais qu'elle allait vite revenir, mais non ! Elle fixait le mur et avait l'air de souffrir et...

Adrian le coupa.

-C'est bon, ça lui arrive souvent. Elle repart... là bas. Hermione, ça va ?

Le regard vide, elle répéta encore une fois, la vois rauque.

-Tu ne diras plus jamais le nom du maître...

Ils frémirent et Blaise attrapa le bras d'Harry.

-Bon, Potter, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, non ? Reviens la voir un de ces jours avec ta Ginny, ça lui fera plaisir. En attendant, je voulais lui parler.

Hermione acquiesça, souriant lorsque Harry embrassa sa joue délicatement, comme par peur de la briser.

-A très bientôt, petite sœur. Guéris vite, d'accord ? Tu me manques tellement.

Il sortit, la laissant seule avec Blaise et Adrian, qui avaient l'air très contents d'eux.

-Revenue, chérie ? Encore un de tes souvenirs ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Oui.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. En fait, j'avais quelque chose à te donner.

Adrian lança un coup d'oeil étonné à Blaise.

-Je croyais qu'on devait voir si elle pouvait marcher ?!

Le grand métis agita sa main, las.

-Après, après.

Retournant à Hermione, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-J'avais demandé à Pansy de te donner quelque chose, mais elle devait voir Théo, alors j'en ai profité...

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Il sortit de sa poche une chaîne, magnifique, au bout de laquelle pendaient deux lettres entrelacées. D&M.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est un cadeau que l'on t'a fait il y a des années. On l'a retrouvé avec toi sur la colline, puis je l'ai récupéré.

Elle tendis la main vers l'objet, tremblante, et le caressa du bout des doigts.

-Je le connais...

-D'après moi, la personne qui t'a aidée à fuir te l'a rendu...

Elle lui adressa un regard vide. Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il lui parlait. Adrian, lui, fulminait.

-Pourquoi lui donnes tu le collier de cette ordure ?

-La ferme Pucey, tu le sais très bien.

-Non, justement ! Il n'a même pas le courage de venir la voir et toi tu...

-TAIS TOI !

Hermione les fixa un instant, interdite.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Blaise allait s'excuser pour leur dispute, mais Adrian ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

-De ce crétin de Malefoy ! C'est son collier qu'il te donne !

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, faisant trembler Hermione.

-Mais... Adrian...

Blaise posa sa main sur son bras, créant un véritable contraste entre leurs peaux.

-Laisse Mione. Il reviendra. Viens pas là.

Il lui passa délicatement le collier autour du cou, sans observer la moindre réaction de sa part. Un peu déboussolé, il se souvint tout de même du but premier de sa venue.

-Que dirais tu d'essayer de marcher un peu ?

Le visage de la brune s'éclaira.

-Je peux ?!

-Pucey pense que tes blessures aux jambes sont assez refermées pour que tu puisses essayer de faire quelques pas. Rester trop longtemps allongée réduirait ta musculature restante et cela deviendrait plus dur. Tu peux donc, à condition de bien prendre tes quinze potions par jour.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, repoussant déjà ses épaisses couvertures.

-Allons y !

Il la soutint lorsqu'elle posa un pieds par terre, puis lorsqu'elle entreprit le tour de sa chambre. Ss pas étaient hésitants et elle avait encore mal, mais sa ténacité était sans égale, et elle parvint bientôt à boitiller, soutenue par Blaise. Une demi heure plus tard, il la recoucha donc, à moitié endormie, épuisée par ses efforts.

-Dors bien, Mione... Reviens nous vite.

Il caressa son front et sortit retrouver Théo pour une réunion d'urgence. En effet, les vieux membres de l'Ordre avaient entendu parler de la libération d'Hermione et songeaient déjà à l'emmener au quartier général pour l'y interroger, fouiller dans sa mémoire... Et Blaise refusait cela catégoriquement. Jamais Hermione ne tomberait entre leurs mains, foi de Zabini.

_Elle était dans une vaste pièce bien éclairée, face à miroir, son collier pendant au creux de son cou. Elle portait une robe bleue évasée, et elle se trouva belle. Rayonnante. _

_-Tu es magnifique, comme d'habitude..._

_Elle se tourna avec un sourire, faisant face à un grand blond à l'air narquois. Il la fit pivoter, la replaçant face au miroir, pour qu'ils puissent s'y voir tous les deux. Ils étaient beaux, ensemble. Complémentaires. Le blond la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde, la couvait de ses yeux gris. Il embrassa sa joue, et son doigt fin vint caresser son pendentif. _

_-Tu vas me manquer, ma belle Granger..._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, déboussolée. Ces rêves étaient tellement déroutants... Mais elle s'y était reconnue. Belle, heureuse... A quoi ressemblait elle, maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. On ne l'avait jamais autorisée à se voir. Quand Pansy la lavait, elle couvrait les miroirs à l'aide de sa magie, la distrayait, lui parlait de choses et d'autres... Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se voit. La brune repoussa machinalement ses couvertures, posa ses pieds à terre, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle tangua sur ses jambes, s'appuyant au mur le plus proche, et entreprit d'aller à la salle de bain, transportée par l'idée qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se voir. S'observer. Mettre une image sur son propres nom, se réapproprier son identité. Elle allait redevenir elle même. Voir si elle était toujours cette jeune fille, belle et rayonnante. Même si, au fond d'elle même, elle en doutait fortement.

Arrivée à la salle de bain, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière l'aveugla un instant, sans pour autant la détourner de son but. Le grand miroir, dans lequel elle pourrait se voir dans son intégralité.

Elle ferma les yeux, se plaçant péniblement devant l'objet de ses peurs.

Elle les ouvrit, et ils s'écarquillèrent.

Où étaient passés ses cheveux anciennement touffus, sauvages ?! Les siens étaient beaucoup plus courts qu'avant, plus sombre aussi. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas sur ce détail. Deux ans de captivité. Des centaines de cicatrices, de bleus, de coupures... Qui défiguraient son corps, qui parcouraient sa peau presque translucide, qui se détachaient d'elle, la transformant en un amas de souffrances. Et sa maigreur ! Rien ne restait de cette jeune femme belle et rayonnante qu'elle pensait avoir été. Pas même ses grands yeux chocolats, devenus entre temps plus foncés, marqués par des cernes qui semblaient creuser son visage, être indélébile. Elle se tourna légèrement, comme dans un rêve, pour pouvoir observer l'étendue des dégâts sur son dos. Et elle tressaillit. Le fouet avait fait ses preuves, mais le fouet magique était incontestablement plus... marquant. Si Travers ne l'avait pas voulue plus ou moins intacte, jamais il n'aurait cessé. Mais les marques qui traversaient son dos de part en part étaient suffisantes. Elle réajusta sa chemise de nuit en tremblant, comme pour cacher ce corps qui lui faisait peur, qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et ce T sur sa hanche droite, fait au couteau de chasse, qui jamais ne disparaîtrait...

Elle frappa le miroir, de toutes ses maigres forces, et il se fissura. Sans plus se préoccuper de sa douleur à la main, elle frappa encore, gémissant.

Quand ses mains furent en sang, elle se laissa tomber, apathique, et s'appuya contre un mur, se recroquevilla, comme essayant de se fondre en lui, de disparaître pour toujours, d'enfin ne plus subir les rappels de cette vie qui l'avait brisée.

Elle fixait les débris de verre au sol, sans se soucier de ses plaies, quand une exclamations retentit. Elle ne prêta pas non plus attention aux cris qui résonnèrent, jusqu'à un bruit de lutte, qui se solda par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne leva pas la tête.

-Bordel, Granger...

Cette voix. Cette appellation. Le regard de la brune glissa sur des chaussures italiennes de luxe, sur un pantalon de toile parfaitement repassé, une chemise noire a demi ouverte, et un visage, crispé par l'inquiétude. Puis ces cheveux. Blonds ? Non, presque blancs. Et ces yeux. Gris ? Orageux.

Une main vint caresser son visage et le regard gris acier du nouvel arrivant vint s'accrocher au sien.

-Je suis là.

-D...Drago ?

Elle ne savait même pas d'où elle sortait ce nom, mais il s'imposa à elle comme une certitude, et le sourire narquois du blond lui confirma l'exactitude de son pressentiment.

-Il suffit que je parte quelques minutes pour que tu te mettes dans un état pas possible...

Elle ne répondit même pas, et il la souleva sans aucune peine, la plaquant contre son torse.

-C'est fini maintenant.

Elle ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir une caresse sur sa joue avant de sombrer, avec l'impression étrange d'être chez elle, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

******Qu'en pensez vous? Je veux vos avis, impressions, ect! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

******La suite très bientôt mes ptits :3 **

******MZV**

Ici encore, je répondrais à quelques reviews de Guest. Si vous voulez des réponses en privés, donnez moi des indications un peu plus précises :)

Merci aussi à katiiie-hp, Amako-sama, Fashionistas973, à tous les autres et à tous les Guest dont je n'ai malheureusement pas le nom. Jvous remercie :3

Miss Plume Acide: Hey Hey Hey! j'espère que ton RDV s'est bien passé! Je suis happy que tu aimes toujours autant, et ça me fais plaisir de te répondre, en plus je pense que c'est la moindre des choses. Après si tu veux, envoie moi de quoi te répondre en privé, ça devrait être plus simple xD contente que les musiques te plaisent, j'ai eu du mal à les choisir en fait... Si tu en veux d'autres, n'hésites pas! A la réflexion, je préfère que tu me vénères ;) Accro? A ce point?! et bien je vais essayer de te satisfaire aussi longtemps que possible :3 Derien, Derien, et bon ski! A bientôt :3

_Pour SafeInTheSky_


	10. Similitude

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

X. Similitude

Désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable... Rassurez vous, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, mes chers petits reviewers, lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices, à mon humble avis, bien que je connaisse au moins deux mecs gravitant sur ce site... BREF.) Disons que j'ai beaucoup BEAUCOUP de taff, et que je devrais actuellement plongée dans les révisions... Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas. Voilà pour moi! Je vous présente donc ce dixième chapitre, Similitude.

Encore merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles j'essaie de répondre, encore et encore... Mais sachez que je vous adore !

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

« J'ai vécu bien des choses, je crois maintenant avoir trouvé ce que requiert le bonheur »

Tolstoï

* * *

**X. Similitude**

Blaise Zabini observait Hermione se mettre debout, difficilement.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Elle secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai décidé d'y arriver seule. Pour une fois...

L'amertume de sa voix le frappa.

-Tu as toujours tout réussi seule... Tu as le droit de tomber, de demander de l'aide. Tu n'es pas un robot, Granger.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

-Si j'en avais été un, je n'aurais jamais enfermée là bas...

Blaise, assis sur un fauteuil de sa chambre, la scruta, ses prunelles sombres reflétant une tristesse intense. Sans qu'il l'ai prémédité, elle planta son regard dans le sien pour lui pauser la plus inattendue des questions.

-Qui est Drago ?

Sous le choc, il en lâcha son verre.

-D... Drago ? Mon... meilleur ami.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?

Il ne dit pas un mot, et elle continua.

-Il m'a... aidée, hier. Je me souviens de son nom, je me souviens de ses yeux, de ses cheveux... Je nous revoit, si souvent... Je me rappelle de choses... Sans savoir si elles ne sont pas directement sorties de mon imagination. Je ne comprends plus, Blaise. Il y a quelque chose chez lui... il me rassure, alors que je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois... Il me regarde comme si... Comme si...

Blaise la regarda, bouche bée.

-Je... Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, ça n'est pas vraiment à moi de...

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant et vint très lentement s'accrocher à son bras.

-Je suis prête. Enfin, je suppose. Pourquoi les gens de cet...Ordre veulent t'ils me voir ?

Sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant le nom de l'organisation, mais ça n'était pas le pire. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu voir sans aucune difficulté qu'elle était morte de peur. Elle tremblait, ses jointures étaient serrées, ses lèvres pincées, et sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'habituellement, ce qui lui conférait un air cadavérique parfaitement effrayant. Blaise la couva du regard en l'aidant à enfiler une cape noire.

-Tout va bien se passer. Ils seront très heureux de te voir.

Son regard se voilà quand il repensa à sa conversation avec le leader des résistants du Ministère, qui estimait qu'ils avaient le droit d'interroger Hermione, la considérant comme un danger potentiel pour la rébellion : elle avait été avec les Mangemorts pendant plus de 2 ans, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas considérer la possibilité qu'elle ait été ensorcelée et qu'elle soit utilisée...

-Foutaises !

Hermione jeta un regard curieux à son protecteur.

-Blaise ? Tout va bien ?

Il hocha pensivement la tête. Heureusement pour eux, les représentants du ministères avaient accepté de l'interroger au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, en compagnie de ses amis. Et elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait... Si il avait pu frapper cet imbécile de Percy Weasley et ses sous fifres... !

Ils marchèrent lentement, traversant de longs couloirs déserts, ornés de vieux tableaux poussiéreux... Arrivés au salon, ils virent Pansy, qui vint immédiatement serrer Hermione contre elle.

-Granger ! Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire...

Elle lui sourit doucement et prit sa main libre avant d'avancer avec elle dans la cheminée, tirant presque la Gryffondor, de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix !

La poudre verte tourbillonna et les trois comparses disparurent dans les flammes vertes, laissant le vaste Manoir silencieux.

* * *

-Bienvenue, Miss Granger...

Hermione leva la tête, surprise, pour croiser le regard d'une vieille femme à l'air sage, portant une robe verte éliminée et un chignon strict. Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la femme lorsqu'elle examina Hermione du regard, mais elle se reprit vite.

-Je suis Minerva McGonnagal, anciennement directrice de Poudlard et votre professeure de métamorphose. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Hermione acquiesça, se rapprochant de Blaise en entendant des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction.

Une cape noire tournoya et Hermione entendit Sa voix.

-Eh bien, Zabini, toujours en retard ? Vous avez beaucoup de chance de ne plus faire partie de ma maison...

Hermione sursauta et se serra contre Blaise, des larmes coulant sur ses joues d'albâtre.

-Hermione ?! Que se passe t'il ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au nouveau venu, Severus Rogue en personne, et replongea dans ses souvenirs, environ un an et quelques mois plus tôt, la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu Cette voix...

_Hermione perdait son sang, allongée sur sa paillasse. A l'autre bout de la cellule, XII tentait de se contrôler, triturant son masque, rongé par l'angoisse. Si il cédait à ses pulsions, elle mourrait, elle le savait. Elle avait mit tant de temps à l'apprivoiser... A lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne la tuerait pas... Mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état, de voir son sang s'écouler en minces filets entre les dalles grossièrement posées au sol. _

_-XII... _

_Il gémit et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour s'évader, changer d'univers en ignorant la vérité. Hermione tenta de lever sa main, en vain. Elle s'était mal réceptionnée quand on l'avait lancée dans sa cellule, et s'était surement cassé le poignet. Si il n'y avait que ça. De ses plaies suintait un liquide noir nauséabond, et tout mouvement lui causait des souffrances inimaginables. Ses cheveux, emmêlés, étaient collés dans son dos, prisonniers de ses nombreuses plaies, infectant tout son épiderme. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un hurlement. Si elle comptait bien, Macnair ne viendrait pas avant quelques heures. Elle avait donc le temps de se perdre dans l'inconscience, l'état le plus proche du sommeil dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver. Dormir, c'était mourir, et déconseillé dans son état. C'était en tout cas le conseil de XII. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Elle parlait de moins en moins, mais cela ne diminuait pas l'intensité des séances avec Macnair, et tout cela pour rien. Essayant d'entrer dans on esprit, il se heurtait à un mur de pierres infranchissable : il avait donc été forcé d'utiliser les « bonnes vieilles méthodes », comme il les appelait. Il avait prit cette résolution cinq mois plus tôt, peu après son arrivée. Hermione n'avait aucun souvenir d'Avant. Pas d'amis, personne. Le Vide. _

_Un grognement de XII la sortit de ses pensées, la faisant sursauter, s'appuyant contre son poignet invalide pour se relever. C'était impossible, inimaginable. Macnair n'aurait pas du revenir avant des heures, elle aurait du avoir plus de temps, elle... Hermione se recroquevilla dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule, terrorisée. Elle ferma les yeux, fort, imitant XII, tentant de s'évader d'une réalité immonde. _

_Elle entendit la clé entrer dans la serrure, plus rapidement qu'habituellement, ce qui était étrange : Macnair préférait prendre son temps, les torturer mentalement avant de passer à la pratique. Hermione, étonnée, ouvrit les yeux et fixa la porte, qui grinça en s'ouvrant légèrement. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu voir leur visiteur, la porte se referma en claquant, et elle frissonna en reconnaissant la voix et l'intonation sirupeuse du nouvel arrivant, son bourreau personnel. _

_-Mon bon Severus... Que puis je faire pour toi ?_

_A son ton menaçant, Hermione devina qu'il le menaçait de sa baguette. Elle entendit alors pour la première fois la voix de l'inconnu, froide et dure._

_-Macnair. Je cherche la Sang de Bourbe. _

_Hermione gémit doucement. C'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait quand elle sortait, et quand on la torturait. Ce mot était synonyme de souffrances, d'intenses souffrances. _

_-Elle n'est pas ici. Elle est morte, tu as oublié ?_

_Un silence suivit son annonce._

_-Je la voulais. _

_Macnair éclata de rire, amusé. _

_-Elle était à moi ! Nous nous sommes tellement amusés ! Tu pourras le dire à ton cher Drago, qui avait l'air si triste après sa capture... Qui t'a indiqué cette cellule ?!_

_Lunatique, ce cher Macnair. Il passait du rire au meurtre avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Moldu ». _

_-Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser, Macnair... _

_-Je crois que si. Tu es dans ma tour, chez moi..._

_-J'avais besoin d'un cobaye, en plus de la Sang de Bourbe. _

_Macnair ricana. _

_-Derrière la porte que tu as ouverte, il n'y a qu'un sauvage, une petite expérience, et un cadavre qui ne t'intéressera pas. Sors d'ici maintenant, si tu veux vivre. _

_L'autre homme ne répliqua pas et Hermione entendit ses pas résonner encore longtemps, ignorant qu'un seul cri de sa part aurait pu la sauver. Mais elle avait trop peur. Et elle ne pouvait plus hurler depuis longtemps. _

_La porte se rouvrit, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois. Macnair._

_-Viens pas ici, vermine. Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, tu le regretterais amèrement. _

_Elle contint ses larmes et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée, s'accrochant au mur. A mi chemin, elle rencontra XII, qui gémit doucement. Elle caressa sa joue en tremblant._

_-Je reviens vite, XII. _

_Puis elle sortit, une peur terrible tordant ses entrailles. On avait beau se dire qu'on avait tout enduré, que rien ne pourrait être pire... C'était faux. Chaque fois était pire que la précédente._

_Macnair attrapa ses cheveux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres._

_-Alors comme ça, Rogue te veut ? Dommage qu'il pense que tu sois morte... tu vas devoir te contenter de moi, ma petite vermine ! _

_Il éclata d'un rire joyeux et la poussa durement dans les escaliers. _

* * *

-Il est avec eux ! J'ai entendu sa voix... il.. Parlait avec Lui...

Hermione se serra contre Blaise, plus tremblante que jamais face à un grand métis totalement désemparé.

La voix triste qui lui parvint lui serra le cœur.

-Ainsi, vous étiez dans cette cellule...

Le silence qui suivit son annonce fut rompu par l'arrivé de Ron Weasley, rouge de colère, qui se précipita sur Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Rogue quand il est venu ?! Tu es stupide ?! Il aurait pu t'aider ! Mais non, tu avais tellement peur... Alors que nous avions besoin de toi !

La voix, tranchante, du maître des potions l'interrompit.

-Silence, Weasley. Vous ne savez pas... Vous ne savez rien ! Vous en savez rien de ce qu'elle a pu enduré ! J'ai vu des cadavres en meilleur état qu'elle ! Sa durée de survie est un record absolu... Vous ne connaissez pas Macnair !

Hermione gémit à l'entente de ce nom honni, ce qui attira toute l'attention sur elle.

-Je ne veux pas... je ne veux plus... Pas lui...

Pansy fusilla le reste du groupe du regard avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, Granger. Il ne reviendra jamais. Et si il revenait, je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Plus personne ne dit mot, résumant très bien le sentiment commun : Pansy ne serait pas la seule à faire goûter à Walden Macnair sa propre médecine.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur un canapé, entourée d'Harry et de Blaise et faisait face à trois officiels du ministère, endimanchés, aux visages tristes et sévères.

-Mademoiselle Granger. Pouvez vous nous dire exactement quels sont vos souvenirs ?

LA question qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

La seule femme du trio ministériel, sans doute lointaine parente de Dolores Ombrage, se racla la gorge.

-Vous dîtes donc ne plus rien savoir ? Votre état mental à t'il été altéré durant votre... séjour ?

Blaise tressaillit à l'entente du nom donné à deux ans de tortures.

-Bien sur que non, vieille folle.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, Adrian Pucey, qui reprit, un petit sourire en coin.  
-Hermione ne souffre d'aucun trouble mental, mis à part son amnésie, évidement. Désolé pour le retard, ma mission s'est éternisée...

Le premier homme, un dénommé Adams, prit un air gêné.

-Comprenez nous, messieurs. Votre... protégée est en possession d'informations capitales qui pourraient nous aider à contrer le Lord Noir.

La cousine d'Ombrage se racla à nouveau la gorge.

-Disons que ces renseignements pourraient nous être d'une quelconque utilité. Le Ministère a toujours le dessus sur les forces des Ténèbres.

Harry toussota, clairement amusé, pendant qu'Adrian haussait les sourcils.

-Comment savez vous qu'elle est en possession de pareilles informations ?

Adams fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs pour faire apparaître un parchemin, visiblement lu et relu. _Loutre au rapport. Message à l'Eclair ; je les ai trouvés. _

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai vraiment écrit... Ça ? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Un membre du ministère allait répondre quand Adams le coupa.

-Vous n'êtes pas accréditée à recevoir cette information. Et je dois vous avouer que seuls votre nom et la protection de vos amis font que vous n'êtes pas déjà enfermée dans une cellule du Ministère, sous haute protection.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de Blaise, tremblante.

-Pas la cellule...

Adams, prenant conscience de la dureté de ses propos, détourna le regard, et sa collègue continua, sans émotion.

-C'est la procédure. Vous êtes une prisonnière de guerre, probablement ensorcelée. Vous avez passé deux ans avec les Mangemorts, nous nous devons d'être précautionneux. Qu'avez vous bien pu faire pendant ces deux années ? Un pacte avec l'ennemi ?!

Hermione pinça les lèvres et se leva brutalement, leur tournant le dos. Elle délaça en tremblant les premiers boutons de sa robe, les laissant observer le haut de son dos, détruit. Harry serra les poings et Blaise jura. Adrian, lui, observait les cicatrices, comme pour les garder dans sa mémoire, ne jamais oublier ce qui était arrivé à une jeune femme autrefois si vivante. Pour se donner une raison de lutter.

Hermione se reboutonna avant de faire face à ses interrogateurs, qui avaient détourné les yeux, et de dire d'une voix brisée.

-Je suis restée si longtemps... Tellement que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps. Vous dîtes.. deux ans en cellule, soit. Deux ans à souffrir le martyr pour vous, pour des choses que j'ai oubliées, que je ne comprends même pas. Comment pouvez vous seulement...

Blaise l'attira doucement dans ses bras, sous les yeux des représentants, choqués.

-Nous le savons, Mione. Je t'en prie... Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Elle acquiesça, lointaine.

-Je veux savoir... Ce qui se passe...

Blaise et Harry échangèrent un regard crispé, et le Survivant se lança.

-Quand tu as disparu... Nous étions en guerre, contre Vold... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu es partie en mission pour récupérer un...

Adams racla sa gorge de façon fort peu discrète, lui lançant un regard noir.

-Elle est notre amie, et notre alliée !

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques !

Hermione, absente, jouait avec son pendentif, le regard dans le vague, pendant qu'Harry haussait le ton.

-Elle est une héroïne de guerre !

-Elle s'est faite arrêtée, elle a failli !

-Personne d'autre n'aurait eu le courage de prendre cette mission ! Nous lui devons tout !

-Cessez donc de l'élever, de la considérer comme une héroïne, Mr Potter. Regardez là !

La vieille femme pointa Hermione du doigt.

-Il est évident qu'elle n'a plus toutes ses capacités mentales ! Elle est folle ! Elle est un danger pour nous tous !

Puis, se tournant vers Hermione, elle saisit sa baguette d'un geste vif. « _Legilimens Spectaculo ! »_

Hermione sursauta et ses yeux se révulsèrent pendant que les autres s'étaient crispés autour de leurs armes.

-Arrêtez ça !

-Certainement pas. Mlle Granger, avez vous été en contact avec des individus dangereux durant votre captivité ?

En un instant, ils étaient emportés dans un tourbillons de souvenirs. _Leurs yeux mirent quelques_ _secondes à s'adapter à l'obscurité, et le spectacle qu'ils virent les retourna totalement. _

_Hermione, en sang, évanouie, dans les bras d'un homme, grand et massif, portant un masque noir dissimulant entièrement son visage. Ils l'entendirent murmurer, une bulle de sang éclatant au coin de ses lèvres. _

_-XII..._

Adams fit tournoyer sa baguette, jetant un regard dégoûté à sa collègue.

-Il suffit.

En un instant, ils étaient de retour dans le luxueux boudoir du QG, la vieille femme affichant un grand sourire.

-J'avais raison. Nous avons la preuve que Mlle Granger a bien cohabité avec un criminel. Et pas n'importe lequel... Le criminel masqué, connu sous le nom de XII, évadé d'Azkaban, repris de justice...

-TAISEZ VOUS !

La femme sursauta, effrayée par le regard haineux de l'Elu, et ceux, méprisants, des deux Serpentards.

-Cet entretient est terminé. Nous aurons les réponses à vos questions d'ici quelques jours. D'ici là, ne vous avisez plus de remettre un pied dans ce Manoir, ou bien mon entente avec le Ministère pourrait devenir très fluctuante.

Et pendant que Blaise soulevait Hermione, évanouie, pour partir avec elle, Adrian jeta un dernier regard noir aux trois ambassadeurs.

-Bande de lâches... Si je ne devais pas ça à Potter, vous seriez enterrés depuis longtemps...

L'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait en aurait dissuadé plus d'un. Elle ne fit pas exception.

* * *

-Comment cela s'est il passé ?

Blaise regarda le fond de son verre d'un œil absent.

-Le Ministère prétend contrôler Voldemort, ils veulent enfermer Hermione et l'autre folle l'a accusée d'être folle.

Drago Malefoy passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux.

-Enfoirés de lèches-bottes... insulter Hermione... Plus courageuse qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été... Rappelle moi pourquoi je travaille pour eux ?!

Blaise éclata d'un rire sombre, effrayant.

-Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier... J'avais bien dit à Potter que tu ne l'accueillerais pas bien.

-C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire... Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très bien non plus. Je crois que ce jour là, on s'est plus ou moins compris.

_Le Survivant entra dans la pièce sombre, enfumée, aux meubles recouverts de bâches blanches. Au milieu de ce tableau macabre, l'homme qu'il était venu voir. Drago Malefoy. Qui se tenait sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, le regard vide, les cheveux en bataille, défait. On ne l'avait plus vu depuis un mois. Ils avaient besoin de lui : il était le meilleur, après tout. Il prit son courage à deux mains, ne se perdant pas en palabres inutiles. _

_-On a besoin de toi, Malefoy._

_Le blond releva la tête, le fixa d'un air mauvais, avant de se lever d'un bond._

_-Tu l'as laissée y aller ! TU L'AS LAISSÉE PARTIR !_

_Il l'empoigna par le col de sa robe avant de le repousser de toute sa force._

_-TU L'AS TUÉE !_

_Son poing atterri sur la pommette d'Harry, puis sur son nez, avant de l'envoyer à terre. Après l'avoir toisé avec fureur, Drago sembla retourner à son état apathique et tomba à son tour au sol, la tête entre les mains._

_-C'est moi qui l'ai tuée... Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser se battre... _

_-Tu rumines ça depuis un mois ? _

_Le Survivant se leva et continua._

_-Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Tu as toujours été un lâche. J'ai même jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait te trouver, putain ! Tu es juste une loque ! Tu l'as tuée, je l'ai tuée. Aucun de nous n'a été à la hauteur. Hermione... Bordel. Elle n'est plus là, Malefoy. Mais nous, si. Je t'offre l'opportunité de continuer ce que vous faisiez ensemble. De la venger. _

_-Tais toi..._

_Harry, des larmes plein les yeux, boitilla jusqu'à la seule table découverte du salon sur laquelle il prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, qu'il porta à sa bouche et vida à moitié, avant de la jeter au sol. _

_-Non, je ne me tairais pas. Pas avant que tu m'ai écouté. Hermione était ma meilleure amie. Ma PUTAIN de sœur, Malefoy. J'ai juste envie de tous les envoyer se faire foutre, de tout abandonner, d'aller moi même voir la face de Serpent pour lui foutre une raclée, sans baguette. Pour lui faire payer... Et je sais que toi aussi. _

_Après être resté une heure en silence, à terre, il tituba jusqu'à la cheminée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. _

_-Potter ! _

_Il se retourna._

_-Je viendrais. Envoie moi tes... ordres. _

_Le Survivant se contenta d'hocher la tête. _

_-Elle me manque, à moi aussi._

_Drago ignora sa remarque._

_-Je ne le fait pas pour toi, ni pour ta bande de lâches. Pour Elle. _

_Potter avança dans les flammes vertes. _

_-Je sais. _

******Qu'en pensez vous? Je veux vos avis, impressions, ect! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! **

******A bientôt pour la suite... Je vous embrasse fort! **

******Prochain chapitre: discussion avec Drago, nouvelles de la guerre et petit combat... **

******MZV**

Miss Plume Acide: j'attends ton compte avec impatience ;p Hum, non, j'avoue, j'écris au fur et à mesure. Comme ça, je suis sure que l'histoire me plaise toujours, je n'ai rien de programmé... Et puis je suis libre d'insérer mes idées quand je le souhaite :P De toute', je suis tellement désorganisée que je n'arrive pas à écrire à l'avance.. J'espère que ce chapitre répondait à tes attentes! Bisous bisous

Anne: Alors, ce chapitre ? Bisous :3

Merci à touuuuuus mes reviewers! Les autres... A votre tour ! :P

_Pour SafeInTheSky, en attendant avec impatience le retour de TBWCH. T'es morte, chérie? Et j'attends avec impatience tes critiques, ThePotterHead24, toujours stupides, injustifiées, blasées... Love ya. _


	11. Sainteté

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XI. Sainteté

Saluuuut ! Bon, ok, jsuis gravement à la bourre. Pas d'excuse, à part le boulot, pour changer! Enfin je suis désolée, je vais ESSAYER de m'améliorer, promis. En attendant cela, voilà ce nouveau chapitre que je vous fait plus long que d'habitude... Inspiration soudaine, il faut croire! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira beaucoup beaucoup!

Encore merci pour vos reviews, auxquelles j'essaie de répondre, quand j'ai le temps... Ça me fait tellement super plaisir! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à toutes celles qui me suivent de près, votre avis compte beaucoup! Je vous remercie d'être là depuis le début, c'est super encourageant :33

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

**XI. Sainteté **

Chapitre XI. Sainteté

« Tu étais mon nouveau rêve »

Il contempla les trois cadavres, à ses pieds. Une femme, un homme – probablement son mari, un enfant de dix ou onze ans. Il admira quelques minutes le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs nombreuses blessures, leurs yeux vitreux reflétant la peur qui avait dominée leurs derniers instants... La mère était sur le garçon, comme si elle avait voulu lui éviter une mort atroce. _Raté. _Le père, lui, avait lâchement tenté de s'enfuir en les voyant. Lâche. Lâche. Dans leurs derniers moments, les gens révèlent qui ils étaient vraiment.

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avaient fait ces gens, ni pourquoi son maître les voulait morts, mais il les avait trouvés incroyablement divertissants. La mort l'amusait. Le sang le réjouissait. Il agita sa baguette en murmurant doucement.

-Mosmorde !

Le lendemain, les cadavres seraient retrouvés, horriblement mutilés, dans cette vieille cabane du Nord de l'Angleterre. Quel charmante attention. L'homme se détourna, et fit jaillir une gerbe de fleurs noires de sa baguette, qu'il déposa tranquillement au sol. Sa signature. Il ne tuait pas pour rien, après tout.

Il sortit dans la forêt d'un pas léger, sifflotant les premières notes de la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven. Mission accomplie. Cela n'était pas étonnant : Il ne faiblissait jamais, il n'abandonnait jamais, il allait toujours au bout des choses. Il était le meilleur.

Sa cicatrice l'élança subitement, et il frotta son épaule d'un air absent. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait plus sentie... Ses pensées s'égarèrent. Allait elle bien ? Où était elle ? Elle devait être sauve.

En vérité, elle était la seule à jamais l'avoir fait faillir. Mais aussi la seule à l'avoir jamais aidé. Curieusement, elle lui manquait beaucoup. Sa petite Hermione.

Mais il ne tarderait pas à la retrouver. Il savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore tout dit, et qu'elle ne pourrait se passer de lui. Du moins, il l'espérait. Après tout, n'avait-ils pas passé plus de six mois ensemble, en permanence ?!

Il prit la décision de très vite la rejoindre, d'aller vérifier qu'elle allait bien, et transplana vers ses prochaines victimes. Il ne ferait pas preuve de pitié, ne connaîtrait pas la compassion. La seule personne qu'il n'aurait pu tuer, pour rien au monde, s'appelait Hermione Granger.

Il fixa un instant sa cicatrice blanchâtre et éclata de rire. Un chiffre romain. XII était en chasse.

* * *

Hermione se leva péniblement, un étrange pressentiment lui vrillant l'estomac. Elle frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés et vint secouer la main de Pansy, endormie non loin d'elle.

-Pans'... Tu t'es encore endormie... réveille toi...

Pansy ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avant de sursauter, ses beaux cheveux blonds en désordre.

-Oh par Merlin ! Théo va me tuer, je devais le rejoindre !

En deux secondes, elle était partie, laissant derrière elle une Hermione plus que perplexe qui décida d'attendre de voir son amie pour la questionner. Car Pansy Parkinson était bien son amie. Pas vraiment le genre à étaler ses sentiments ou à parler pour ne rien dire, mais toujours là, toujours présente, rassurante. Elle avait cette nostalgie dans les yeux, cette tristesse que comprenait parfaitement Hermione. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement, s'épaulaient.

Hermione enfila un long pull noir à manches longues et noua autour de son cou un foulard opaque. Elle ne supportait toujours pas que l'on regarde ses cicatrices et même Adrian avait du plier ; il avait tout essayé pour les lui enlever, en vain. Depuis, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la bibliothèque du manoir, cherchant encore et encore la solution miracle, qui tardait à arriver.

Dans la salle à manger, elle croisa quelques autres habitants du manoir, qui l'ignorèrent. Selon Blaise, elle avait été à l'école avec eux. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

-Mademoiselle Hermione !

Elle baissa la tête pour voir Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qu'elle aurait du connaître. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qu'elle aurait du savoir. On ne cessait de le lui répéter. Elle ne comptait même plus les bourdes de Ron, ou celles de Ginny Weasley, qu'elle avait brièvement revue. Les gens avait cette proportion à ignorer ce qu'ils trouvaient dérangeant ou voulaient oublier. Ils ne voyaient pas les cicatrices d'Hermione, refusaient de penser qu'elle n'avait plus souvenir d'eux... Ils agissaient avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Car Hermione Granger avait toujours cette même horreur de ne pas savoir.

Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup, mais ses pensées étaient toujours là, vivaces. Elle analysait le monde, plus sarcastique et cynique qu'auparavant, gardant en elle une rancoeur exacerbée par son silence. Et tout ceux qui la connaissaient n'attendaient que le moment où elle craquerait, avec énormément de crainte.

-Hermione !

La brune, assise sur un fauteuil, repliée sur elle-même, fronça les sourcils en voyant Blaise l'interpeller. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Dis moi, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, tu es d'accord ?

-Qui est ce ?

-Celui dont tu me parlais, il y a quelques jours. Mon meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy.

Elle hocha la tête, lentement.

-Bien...

La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer le blond. Il avait demander à Blaise de les laisser seuls, mais celui-ci n'était pas persuadé du bien-fondé de cette idée ; Hermione était selon lui trop faible pour cela. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Drago avança vers elle, la mine sombre. Elle paraissait encore tellement faible ! Et ces ridicules vêtements trop larges qui couvraient tout son corps...

-Bonjour, Hermione.

Aïe. Ça sonnait tellement faux ! Il se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent coincé rencontrant sa petite paysanne. Il parlait comme un faible... Le petit sourire d'Hermione ne le détrompa pas. Elle devait le trouver lamentable.

-Salut...

-Drago est venu te parler de quelques trucs pour ce soir !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe t'il ce soir ?

-Oh, trois fois rien. Pansy ne t'a pas mise au courant ?

Drago coupa son ami, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-En fait, il y a une sorte de soirée donnée par Potter pour ton retour, qui coïncide avec l'anniversaire de la mort de Dumbledore. Depuis 6 ans, c'est une sorte de tradition. Et nous y allons tous.

Blaise lui lança un regard courroucé avant de tapoter la main d'Hermione.

-Sauf si tu ne veux pas, bien sur !

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

Blaise soupira et Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Malgré l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers ce blond si étrange et familier à la fois, elle répondit avec froideur, agacée par son comportement dominateur.

-Je ne veux pas voir Ron Weasley.

-Tu ne le verras presque pas. Je resterais avec toi.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Si ce crétin de Weasley pensait pouvoir toucher à sa Hermione, il était encore plus stupide que prévu. Sentant Hermione fléchir, il rajouta une couche.

-Je peux te promettre qu'il ne viendra pas. Et tu reverras des gens... Hermione...

Hermione sentit un pic de douleur soudain lui traverser le crâne, et elle s'évanouit, sous les yeux effarés des deux hommes.

_Un grand blond était allongé sur un son lit, un livre à la main. Non loin de lui, une brune, très jolie, qui elle écrivait une lettre._

_-Hermione... S'il te plait..._

_La jeune femme soupira._

_-Drago ! J'écris. Tu pourras me parler quand tu auras fini ce livre._

_-Il m'ennuie._

_-Tout t'ennuie. _

_-Ce qui est moldu m'ennuie._

_-Je suis à moitié moldue. _

_Le blond éclata de rire et envoya le livre sur le lit. Il s'approcha du bureau, d'une démarche de prédateur. Il arriva derrière elle et se pencha, soufflant sur sa nuque dégagée. _

_-Tu n'es pas ennuyeuse. _

_Il embrassa sa nuque. _

_-Tu es parfaite. _

_Il mordilla le creux de son cou, la faisant frémir._

_-Drago... J'écris ! Vas donc finir ce livre si tu veux que j'oublie ce que tu as dit sur la littérature moldue. _

_Il joua pensivement avec l'une de ses mèches brunes, amusé. _

_-Qui te dis que ça n'est pas déjà fait ? _

_-Dis le moi. _

_Le blond embrassa le haut de son oreille._

_-Hmm... Non. Et j'aime tellement les moldus que je t'emmènerai voir tes parents dès la fin de la guerre. _

_Hermione se figea, sans rien dire. _

_-Ils sont en Australie, si je me souviens bien ? _

_Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. _

_-Bien bien bien. C'est une promesse, Granger. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle, collant sa joue contre la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux._

_-Par Merlin, Drago, retourne donc lire ce livre et laisse moi... _

_Il devina plus qu'il ne vit son sourire poindre. _

_-Tu n'aimes pas que je te laisse. Et je n'aime pas Robert Burns. _

_-C'est un très bon poète. _

_-Faux. _

_Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle embrassa son menton, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche et son insupportable sourire sarcastique. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, amusé. Elle se détacha de lui, le laissant perplexe, pour se diriger vers le lit en sautillant, et attraper le livre abandonné. Elle s'allongea et l'ouvrit à la première page, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Je vais comprendre pourquoi tu détestes tant ce livre ! _

_Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit et attrapa le livre, qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce, se souciant peu des vives protestations de la brune. Il vint se placer au dessus d'elle, appuyé sur ses avants bras, de part et d'autre de la tête d'une Hermione qui tentait en vain de ne pas se laisser déborder. _

_-Je ne le déteste pas. Pour être honnête, il ne dit pas que des inepties..._

_Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, chaleureux, et de murmurer. _

_-__I'll ne'er blame my partial fancy,_

_Nothing could resist my Nancy; _

_But to see her was to love her;_

_Love but her, and love forever. _

_Had we never lov'd say kindly,_

_Had we never lov'd say blindly, _

_Never met-or never parted- _

_We had ne'er been broken-hearted... _

_-Je savais que tu ne le détestais pas. _

_-Je ne te déteste pas non plus, ma Nancy._

* * *

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, se redressant en sursaut, pour tomber nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy totalement paniqué. Il se calma sitôt qu'il eut vu l'interrogation profonde dans les yeux d'Hermione.

-Qui... Qui es tu ?

Blaise se pinça les lèvres et se leva, tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami au passage. Il préférait les laisser seuls. Granger comprendrait bien assez tôt.

Hermione leva une main, tremblante, vers le visage de Drago et posa ses doigts sur sa joue. Ils étaient maintenant assis en tailleur au sol, face à face.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien...

Drago soupira de bien être et attrapa la main d'Hermione, la serrant doucement.

-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

Hermione chercha ses mots, difficilement.

-Tu... Tu récitais un poème. Nous étions tous les deux dans une chambre rouge, tu parlais de mes... parents.

Le blond hocha la tête, un fin sourire nostalgique aux lèvres en se remémorant cette époque bien plus belle.

-But to see her was to love her, love but her and love... forever. Je me souviens. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Hermione hésita. Elle avait des milliers de questions. Celles qui revenaient étaient néanmoins celles relatives à sa relation avec Drago et sa famille. Elle ne savait par où commencer. Mais elle supposa qu'étant donné que personne n'avait pour l'instant parlé de ses parents, ils ne devaient pas être très présents, voir sans doute décédés. Elle opta donc pour la première option.

-Nous étions ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Drago planta son regard gris dans le sien et mit à son tour sa main sur la joue de la brune.

-Nous étions bien plus que cela, Granger, tellement plus... Tu étais mon univers.

Il essuya la larme qui coula sur la joue de la jeune femme si frêle en face de lui et continua, la voix tremblante.

-Quand tu as disparu... J'ai cru mourir. Je suis mort de l'intérieur. Je n'ai continué à me battre que pour pouvoir te venger, pouvoir expier mes fautes. Hermione. Je suis mort un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu étais en vie. Je...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant sursauter. Adrian Pucey haussa un sourcil devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, énervé.

-Pansy demande à Hermione de la rejoindre. Elle doit l'emmener se préparer et prendre ses potions...

Son ton glacial effraya Hermione, qui se leva précipitamment, avec un regard indéchiffrable pour Drago, qui lui fulminait. La brune passa devant Adrian et disparut dans les étages, les laissant seuls.

-Malefoy.

Drago hocha la tête, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

-Pucey.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Drago épousseta sa veste, impatient.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Pucey, perdant son calme, poussa Drago contre le mur, les yeux noirs de haine.

-Sait-elle que tu es avec eux ?! Que tu fais chaque jour ce qui lui a été fait ?!

Drago le repoussa sèchement.

-Fais attention, Pucey. Je ne suis pas Ron Weasley, et si tu t'attaques à moi, tu sortiras d'ici les pieds devant, pardonnes moi l'expression.

Il alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers la sortie, le visage sombre.

-Et je sais très bien que je ne suis pas digne d'elle. Mais cela a toujours été ainsi, et elle a toujours été à moi. Elle a toujours eu le choix.

-Elle ne te choisira pas cette fois-ci.

Drago lui lança un regard plein de morgue.

-Nous verrons cela. Elle m'a peut être oublié, mais elle se souviendra. Et tu disparaîtras, aussi simplement que ça.

Il claqua des doigts avant de disparaître par l'imposante cheminée du Manoir.

* * *

-Mione ! Tu es venue !

Hermione essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de Ron, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la touche, n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, en règle générale. C'était une réaction physique, et même si elle tentait de passer outre, elle n'y parvenait pas.

-Bonsoir, Ronald.

-Viens, je vais te présenter ! Enfin, eux te connaissent déjà...

Il commençait à la tirer par la main quand un grand métis bien connu l'arrêta.

-Je vais prendre le relai, Weasley. Ta chère mère veut te voir.

Ron grommela pour la forme mais partit, les laissant tout les deux. Hermione sourit à son sauveur, reconnaissante, et Blaise embrassa sa main.

-Tu es très belle, ce soir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire figé, désignant le col haut de sa robe et ses manches longues, noires, comme pour lui signifier que ses blessures à elles seules l'empêchaient d'être elle-même.

-Peut importe, Hermione... Veux-tu danser ?

-Je ne sais plus vraiment...

Blaise eut la présence d'esprit de paraître gêné, mais ne se découragea pas.

-Tu n'auras qu'à t'accrocher à moi.

Il la poussa vers la piste de danse improvisée, sur laquelle Harry piétinait, prisonnier des bras avides de sa petite amie Ginny, accompagné de quelques couples plus ou moins improbables. La musique était triste, l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie. D'après ce que Hermione avait comprit, un autre membre de l'Ordre était mort ce jour là, tué avec sa femme et leur enfant. On buvait dans les coins, parlait peu... Même les jumeaux Weasley ne disaient pas le moindre mot, plongés dans leurs pensées. L'alcool coulait à flot et faisait augmenter le taux de pleurs et de lamentations. Somme toute, on avait déjà vu soirée plus agréable. Hermione avait eu le déplaisir de revoir Mme Weasley, qui avait sous entendu une demi douzaine de fois qu'elle était probablement folle et qu'il était dangereux de la laisser entrer, et la surprise de se voir enlacer par Sirius Black. L'un de seuls à ne pas l'avoir jugée. Il savait, il comprenait. Il avait lui même été enfermé pendant si longtemps ! Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, et il était le seul.

-Hermione ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Hermione se laissa doucement guider par Blaise, appuyée contre son large torse, se sentant en sécurité. Ils restèrent un certain temps sur la piste, jusqu'à être interrompus par Ron Weasley, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Zabini, Harry voudrait te parler au bureau. Je vais m'occuper d'Hermione.

Blaise lui lança un regard menaçant et embrassa le front de sa cavalière avant de disparaître dans la foule, laissant les deux anciens amis face à face.

-Tu danses ?

Dans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa ses mains sur sa taille, la faisant frémir de peur. Là où les mains de Blaise avaient été sécurité et réconfort, légères, celles de Ronald l'étouffaient, étaient trop pressantes, trop pesantes... Elle lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier, des souvenirs angoissants, traumatisant. De ceux qui restent dans l'esprit, hantant leur victime, ne la quittant jamais vraiment...

Elle lutta difficilement contre ce sentiment d'oppression et tenta de s'éloigner un peu, en vain. Ronald Weasley semblait être apparenté au calamar géant : il colla littéralement Hermione contre sa poitrine, l'étouffant, promenant ses mains le long de son dos, dans ses cheveux... Elle étouffa un sanglot, qu'il ignora, tout à son bien-être.

Il lui semblait revenir dans cette cellule humide, revoir au dessus d'elle Macnair ou l'un de ses amis, le visage fendu d'un large sourire, entendre leurs râles rauques, sentir leurs souffles répugnants sur elle, leurs mains sur elle, sentir la douleur... Puis le silence, le dégoût de soi.

Elle repoussa violemment Ron, tremblante. Ne pouvant supporter les regards ébahis des autres invités, elle courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues pâles. Elle se laissa tomber, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière, gémissant doucement.

Elle n'entendit pas vraiment les coups sur la porte, perdue dans ses souvenirs cauchemardesques, mais pu voir ladite porte voler en éclat et un Drago Malefoy fou de rage se précipiter vers elle et la recouvrir de sa cape de fourrure. Il ne la toucha pas, se contentant de s'asseoir près d'elle et de lui parler. Elle ne se souvint pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Elle finit par revenir et accepta la main qu'il lui tendait. Il essuya ses larmes, et, la voyant trembler, lui tendit ses bras. Elle accepta qu'il la porte et enfouit son visage dans son cou, comme pour tenter de disparaître, de soulager l'immonde douleur qui lui vrillait l'estomac.

Ils traversèrent la salle dans un silence presque religieux, ignorant un Ronald Weasley au nez en sang et rentrèrent au Manoir en transplanant, sans un mot.

Hermione s'endormit sur l'épaule du blond, épuisée, le visage encore crispé. Drago la déposa dans son lit et sortit de la pièce, non sans lui avoir délicatement embrassé le front.

* * *

-Mon cher Macnair !

-Qui es tu ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Drago sourit méchamment derrière son masque.

-Oh, trois fois rien. Te torturer jusqu'à la folie, puis t'achever dans d'atroces souffrances. Il se trouve, Macnair, que tu as été un vilain, vilain mangemort...

-Je vais te tuer !

-Tais toi ! Stupéfix !

Le rayon de lumière rouge vint arrêter le bourreau, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-J'ai très envie de te finir tout de suite, mais tu ne le mérites pas. Jouons plutôt à un jeu...

* * *

Aloooors? Mon Drago n'est il pas trop mignon? Une récompense pour celle ou celui qui trouvera le nom du poème cité!

J'attends vos reviews, vos commentaires...

A très très bientôt :33

******MZV**

_Merci à S. pour ses conseils, pour ses propositions (toujours suivies!) et pour cette petite tête ravissante quand elle essaye de manger avec des baguettes. Je t'aime. Et Bisous à So, dont le big sourire et le trieur totalement mort me mettent de bonne humeur chaque jour. 3 _


	12. Souriez

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XII. Souriez

Hey hey hey! Et un chapitre livré dans les temps! je suis trop forte. En plus il est long :P Et y'a de tout! Mais aussi de nouveaux personnages, que j'espère vous apprécierez! (Enfin nouveaux. Disons qu'on apprend à les connaître...). En fait, je devrais bosser le code, mais ça me gave un peu trop. vous connaissez ce sentiment?!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Et pour les mises en favorite et bla, bla, bla... Vous me comprenez quoi ;) C'est génial! Merci aussi à mes lectrices fidèles et assidues dont les commentaires me ravissent au plus haut point :33 (je ferais bientôt un point remerciement général, vous le méritez!)

Dédicace; Alooors disons pour agréablement changer: Salabitch, Sixbitch, mes petits amours 3 S., j'ai TROP suivit tes conseils... Dis moi vite :P Sala, j'aime stalker avec toi :P

P.S: je reposte ce chapitre... Trop d'erreurs :P

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

**XII. Souriez...**

Chapitre XII

"J'ai vu la guerre, la victoire était au bout de leur fusils.  
J'ai vu le sang sur ma peau, j'ai vu la fureur et les cris  
Et j´ai prié, j'ai prié tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés.  
J'ai vu la mort se marrer et ramasser ceux qui restaient...  
Et j'ai vu... "

Niagara- J'ai vu

* * *

-Tu ne restes pas ?

Pansy Parkinson tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, en vain. Elle se sentait pathétiquement faible. Pourquoi, entre tous, fallait-il donc qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui ? Car c'était bien de l'amour. Chaque fois qu'il l'appelait sèchement, qu'elle entendait ses pas résonner dans les vastes escaliers du Manoir, ses disputes incessantes avec les autres habitants du lieu...

Elle avait pensé qu'elle l'oublierait, puis espéré qu'il oublie cette fille qui hantaient ses pensées. Cette fille qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait, et qui sans le savoir avait ravi le cœur de la seule personne que Pansy ne pouvait avoir. Ne pouvant avoir son cœur, elle lui donnait son corps. Elle n'aurait pu être plus proche de lui que par ce biais, de toute façon.

Cette voix tant aimée et haïe la coupa dans ses réflexions.

-Non. Je dois aller voir Granger.

Toujours cette même fissure dans sa voix quand il parlait d'elle. Cette révoltante soumission, cette obsession qu'elle n'avait jamais vue pour personne d'autre. Et ces courts instants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Hermione Granger. Et elle se haïssait pour cela. Hermione était sa meilleure amie, une femme brisée, fragile, innocente, détruite... Qui avait réussi à attirer l'attention du cynique, blasé Adrian Pucey.

Ce dernier se leva du lit, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la jeune femme qu'il partait visiter. On lui avait dit qu'elle s'était sentie mal à la soirée organisée par Potter. Par Merlin, il aurait pu tuer ce Ron Weasley de ses mains...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Pansy, qui tentait tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes et avança, un petit sourire aux lèvres, non sans l'avoir gratifiée d'un regard vaguement méprisant. Sortant une cigarette, il ricana en pensant à la blonde Serpentarde.

-Adrian ?

Il se tourna vers sa maîtresse occasionnelle, qui dardait sur lui un regard larmoyant.

-Quoi ?!

Pansy tortilla les draps froissés de ses doigts.

-Je me demandais...

Elle détesta l'intonation faible de sa voix. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi... vulnérable.

-Pourrais tu finir ta phrase, que je puisse m'en aller ?

Son ton doucereux ne fit pas faiblir sa force mentale soudaine. Elle devait savoir, elle voulait...

-Serons-nous ensemble, un jour ?

Il tira lentement sur sa cigarette, ses yeux perçants plongés dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Et elle sût. Elle sût ce qu'il allait lui répondre, elle sût ce qu'elle avait au fond toujours sût. Et elle sentit son cœur se briser. Nulle émotion dans son regard, nulle amitié, nulle pitié. Il était glacial. Il était une pierre, une statue de marbre, incassable et creuse.

-Chérie...

Elle releva la tête. Il affichait ce petit sourire en coin insupportable.

-Tu sais bien que non. Tu es parfaite pour une nuit, mais un peu trop facile à avoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Elle eut l'impression qu'on la frappait durement, de l'intérieur. Elle était pourtant tellement désespérée qu'elle ne put que secouer la tête, pendant qu'un mot tournoyait dans son esprit. _Parfaite. _

Combien de fois lui avait on dit qu'elle était parfaite, mais bien trop creuse pour être intéressante ? Qu'elle n'avait pas cette fraîcheur qu'on trouvait chez ses amies ? Qu'elle avait pas cette flamme ? Parfaite pour une nuit. Rien de plus qu'une prostituée. Mendiant un peu d'affection. Elle croisa le regard, goguenard, d'Adrian, avant que celui-ci ne sorte, remettant en place sa cravate en soie.

Pansy se laissa tomber sur le vaste lit, nauséeuse, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Ne pas pouvoir résister à l'un de ces mecs qu'elle avait tant détestés... pire ! Être sa putain, son lot de consolation, une imbécile dont il se foutait totalement, jalouse de sa meilleure amie...

Les traits tirés, Pansy se leva et marcha lentement vers la salle de bain. Elle se mentait à elle-même. Le pire n'était pas qu'elle ai été consciente qu'il se servait d'elle mais qu'elle ne parvienne pas à lui vouloir. Et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de résister si jamais il la voulait à nouveau.

-Par Merlin...

Pansy se laissa glisser, dos au carrelage froid, ses longs cheveux blonds l'entourant comme un suaire. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, comme si ce simple fait aurait pu lui faire oublier l'ironie de sa vie, la tristesse et la mort qui l'entouraient.

Adrian marchait d'un bon pas vers la chambre d'Hermione, se recoiffant d'une main. Un peu frustré de ne pouvoir soulager Hermione de ses cicatrices, de ne pouvoir l'aider... Mais surtout de ne pouvoir la revendiquer comme sienne. Avec ce crétin de Malefoy... Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il savait très bien qu'avec ce qu'il apprendrait à la belle Gryffondor, jamais plus elle ne voudrait voir le blond peroxydé.

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Sa petite Hermione. Par Merlin, qu'il la voulait. Elle était parfaite, elle était divine. Un parfait trophée.

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette au goût mentholé et arriva dans le dernier couloir, sa destination en vue. Il allait réconforter Hermione, puis il ne la quitterait plus. La dernière soirée avait été une erreur ; il s'était laissé séduire par Pansy et n'avait pas pu résister à libérer ses frustrations avec elle. Il aurait été faux de dire que la Serpentarde n'était pas désirable : elle respirait la volupté. Mais elle était par bien trop facile pour un chasseur comme l'était Adrian Pucey. Une fille facile, légère, belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Mais cela ne se reproduirait plus. Son adversaire avait prit une longueur d'avance, il ne tarderait pas à le rattraper.

C'est très satisfait de lui-même qu'il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Et qu'il réalisa un instant à quel point il s'était fourvoyé.

La brune était roulée en boule, comme d'habitude, contre le flanc d'un Drago Malefoy endormi, à l'air profondément béat. Étrange. Sa cape de mangemort était posée sur un fauteuil et il n'était pas habillé comme la veille. Il était donc rentré chez lui entre sa soirée au QG et le matin. Une mission du Lord Noir ? Non, il n'en avait plus depuis quelques temps. Adrian haussa un sourcil, cependant trop furieux pour réfléchir plus. Hermione avait l'air heureuse, peut être pour la première fois depuis des années, et cela n'était pas de son fait. Sans doute son inconscient... Mais le fait était là. Et Adrian Pucey brûlait de jalousie. De rage.

Il sortit rapidement, aveuglé par la haine. Il devait trouver Zabini. Lui chasserait Malefoy, lui l'aiderait... Il entra dans la chambre du grand métis, qu'il trouva devant son bureau, assis, l'air las. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Blaise le devança.

-Je sais que Drago est avec Hermione.

-Et tu le laisses faire ça ?! Avec une fille traumatisée !

Il marchait de long en large, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, tirant sur sa cigarette tel un forcené. Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai confiance en Drago. Et je suis sur que ses motivations sont plus pures que les tiennes... Il AIME Hermione, Pucey. Met toi ça dans le crâne, une bonne fois pour toute...

Adrian se laissa tomber, la tête entre les mains.

-Tait toi ! Pourquoi... pourquoi est-il là ?!

Prit de pitié, Blaise lui tapota l'épaule.

-Après qu'il l'ai ramenée, Hermione a... replongé. Dans ses cauchemars les plus horribles.

Il frissonna, ses yeux se voilant tandis qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il avait vu dans les rêves de son amie, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que l'aider et la comprendre. L'Horreur la plus noire. Il poursuivit, les yeux assombris par la tristesse.

-Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, j'ai paniqué, et j'ai appelé Drago. Il sait toujours comment l'aider, lui...

Le métis cacha à son colocataire qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami rentrer, des tâches de sang sur le visage, la bouche étirée en un sourire violent, les poings encore serrés et abîmés.

-Il s'est assis à côté d'elle, elle s'est calmée, et n'a pas voulu le relâcher. Content ?

Adrian lui lança un regard glacial.

-À ton avis ?!

Blaise soupira.

-Oublie la, ça vaut mieux. Et je te dis ça très sérieusement, Adrian.

Adrian porta une cigarette à sa bouche et l'allume d'un geste expert.

-Des menaces ?!

-Un conseil. Un constat. Comme tu préfères. Je ne t'aime pas, Pucey. Mais tu ne mérites pas ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu lui fais du mal.

-Tu l'as menacé, lui ?

Blaise ricana.

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Putain, Pucey...

Il reprit son souffle, et son calme.

-Pucey. Il l'aime. Jamais il ne lui fera de mal. Sinon, je suis sûr qu'il viendra me demander de lui régler son compte en personne !

Adrian se contenta de le toiser, toujours furieux.

-Tu la veux par jalousie, parce que c'est un trophée, pas par amour. C'est juste une vengeance. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Nous sommes en guerre, et les séparer après...

-Tu ne me connais pas. J'en ai marre de cette discussion de gonzesse. De toute façon, je me passe de ta permission. De vos permissions, à vous tous !

Blaise ricana, une lueur d'avertissement dans ses prunelles sombres. Et pendant qu'Adrian sortait, furieux, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui crier :

-Tu en gagneras JAMAIS contre lui !

Résistant à l'envie de retourner dans la chambre de son chef pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, Adrian frappa dans un mur, se fracassant les phalanges au passage. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais gagné contre l'héritier Malefoy. C'était ce qu'ils disaient, tous. Mais il allait leur montrer, qu'il pouvait gagner, qu'il pouvait écraser l'arrogant blond, que lui aussi être heureux, avoir ce qu'il voulait.

En attendant, il avait besoin de se débarrasser de toute cette frustration. Il savait que Pansy ne résisterait pas.

Il éclata d'un rire malsain, presque sadique, et retourna vers la chambre de la brune, ignorant la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il faisait une erreur monumentale, qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Peu importait, elle ne dirait pas non, prête à tout pour lui plaire.

C'est avec cette idée réconfortante en tête qu'il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, un sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt. Il était Adrian Pucey, il avait toujours fait ce dont il avait envie, sans se soucier des conséquences.

* * *

La porte claqua, le faisant se réveiller en sursaut. Drago Malefoy laissa sa vue s'adapter à la lumière pénétrant traîtreusement dans la chambre, à travers les lourds rideaux de velours gris. Il tourna la tête et sur son visage s'inscrit un magnifique sourire. Elle était si jolie, si touchante. Sa tendre Hermione, qu'il avait retrouvée. Après tant d'année. Étrangement, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant sourit depuis deux longues années. Oui, elle le changeait. En bien ? Il se souvint d'une de leurs nombreuses discussions, un sourire éclairant son visage.

_-Drago ! _

_L'air angélique, il lui sourit. _

_-Oui, chérie ? _

_-Pourquoi as-tu été si horrible avec lui ?!_

_Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que son Hermione s'attache à autant de gens pathétiques ?!_

_-Granger. C'est un Sang de Bourbe, un imbécile imbu de lui-même, qui te lorgne comme si tu étais un morceau de viande et qui ose me défier. _

_Hermione le regarda, des larmes dans les yeux. _

_-Parce que toi, tu ne me regardes pas comme un morceau de viande peut-être ?! _

_Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle, lentement, passant sa grande main sur sa joue. _

_-Peut-être... Que toi et moi, nous sommes ensembles ?! _

_Hermione lui décolla une gifle, le laissant là, les bras ballants. _

_-Je suis aussi une Sang de Bourbe. Je croyais.. Je ne sais pas. Que tu avais changé..._

_Elle commençait à reculer quand Drago attrapa sa main, doucement. _

_-Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours affreusement riche, arrogant et méchant. Je suis toujours le même snob cynique et narcissique. Je hais toujours les Sang de Bourbe, tous les membres de l'Ordre des imbéciles. _

_Hermione le fixa, effarée. _

_-Mais... Mais...Je..._

_Il caressa ses cheveux avec toute la tendresse imaginable. _

_-Mais...toi, je t'aime. Et je me fous complètement de ce que tu es. Et si ce n'était pas pour toi, je ne le ferais même pas. Me battre pour l'Ordre... Ces choses n'ont pas d'intérêt. Seule compte ta survie et le fait que je puisse te harceler tranquillement sans qu'un mégalomane à tête de Serpent ne vienne nous séparer. _

_Il posa une main sur sa hanche et l'embrassa doucement. Toujours choquée, elle ne répondit pas, ce qui le fit ricaner. _

_-Chérie... Réveilles toi..._

_Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Elle répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou, plus sauvage, plus empressée que lui. _

_Plus tard, allongés tout les deux dans leur lit, Hermione caressait le torse de Drago du bout de l'index quand elle lâcha. _

_-Je t'aime aussi, crétin narcissique et raciste. _

_Il rit._

_-Je ne serais jamais un enfant de choeur, Granger. Mais toi... Je crois que si tu me demandais la lune, j'irais te la décrocher. Enfin pour faire plus simple, la tête de Weasley. _

_Hermione soupira, masquant son rire en plongeant son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant. _

_-Quand cesseras-tu de te moquer de Ron ?! _

_Drago soupira à son tour, et embrassa son front. _

_-Ajoute cela à la liste de mes qualités, Granger. Les Malefoy haïssent les Weasley depuis la nuit des temps. C'est un gage de bon goût... _

_-Tu es trop arrogant, Drago..._

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit, ce jour là? Moi, très bien... _

_La brune ne répliqua même pas, levant les yeux au ciel._

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans cette vaste chambre, avec à ses côtés son Hermione. Tout aurait pu être comme avant, si quelques très menues différences n'étaient pas venues perturber ce tableau idyllique. Sa magnifique petite amie était complètement brisée, revenue de deux longues années en Enfer, et ne tolérait plus les contacts masculins. Elle crierait surement en le voyant dans son lit, d'ailleurs. Elle ne se souvenait presque plus de lui, et il n'avait pas encore pu lui expliquer ce qu'il en était d'eux deux. Il y avait tous ces parasites, Pucey ou Weasley, qui pensaient pouvoir se servir d'elle grâce à son amnésie, la guerre, qui les éloignait, les secrets qu'il avait pour elle... Et lui-même, qui, sans être devenu un monstre, était une machine à tuer essayant depuis peu de sortir d'un engrenage de violences, et qui avait irrémédiablement changé. Mais une chose était sûre ; il l'aimait, ce jour là encore plus qu'avant. Et même si elle ne se souvenait plus de lui, il savait que son corps, lui, se rappelait de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. La preuve ; elle se blottissait contre lui, dans cette position qui lui était si familière.

Drago résista à l'envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il se contenta de la regarder dormir, fixant sa silhouette amaigrie, son visage d'ange au supplice. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la voir endormie. Si pâle qu'on l'aurait crue morte.

Il se leva rapidement, enfila sa cape, et sortit nettoyer le reste des tâches de sang sur son visage avant de revenir près d'elle, un livre à la main.

Il commençait à le survoler quand Hermione s'agita. Il posa une main sur son bras, rassurant, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

-Granger ?! Hermione !

Elle gémit plus fortement dans son sommeil, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, ses yeux pourtant toujours fermés, et Drago lui lança quelques sorts élémentaires, sans effet.

-Hermione !

Elle gémit un peu plus fort, se mit à se débattre violemment, criant dans son sommeil.

-XII ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne... Non ! S'il te plait ! Pars ! Non...

Drago eut l'impression que son cœur éclatait. Elle avait été avec XII ?! Elle avait connu le XII ?!

-Par Merlin...

Le cauchemar d'Hermione sembla se calmer, puisque sa respiration se fit moins sifflante et que son rythme cardiaque diminua, ainsi que ses tremblements.

-Reviens, Granger... Je suis là.

Comme un naufragé en pleine tempête, elle s'accrocha à la chemise du blond, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, et refusa de la relâcher, le temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle recula précipitamment dans le lit, les yeux écarquillés, et Drago dut lutter pour ne pas retourner voir Macnair et le finir, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Que... Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

Il recula, levant les mains en l'air.

-Tu avais peur, je n'arrivai pas à te réveiller.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée, Drago.

Il la regarda, choqué.

-Désolée pour quoi ?

-J'ai dû t'empêcher de dormir ?

Il explosa de rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Essuyant une larme imaginaire, il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'enlaça, non sans avoir attendu qu'elle baisse ses barrières. Heureusement pour lui, elle était encore épuisée, et trop faible pour le repousser, pour se souvenir de ses mécanismes d'auto- défense. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, se rendormant à moitié.

-Tes cauchemars...

Hermione sursauta, mais Drago la maintint fermement contre lui.

-Oui ?

Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, et dit d'une voix neutre :

-Tu veux en parler ?

Hermione fixa son regard sur lui, incertaine. Comment procéder ? Comment lui expliquer ? Que dire... Pourtant, son inconscient lui souffla que cet homme ne lui ferait jamais de mal et elle le regarda, décidée.

-D'accord... Chaque nuit, je vois la... La tour. Et Lui.

* * *

Flash back: _Drago, rancunier? Noooon..._

-J'ai très envie de te finir tout de suite, mais tu ne le mérites pas. Jouons plutôt à un jeu... Accio !

La baguette de Macnair atterrit dans sa main, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Il aurait aimé le tuer immédiatement, mais où aurait été le plaisir ?! Non. Il fallait qu'il souffre, comme il avait fait souffrir la personne la plus innocente du monde.

Drago transplana, emmenant avec lui son ennemi. Il était venu le chercher dans cette tour, cette tour dans laquelle Hermione avait vécu deux longues années. Comme la fin d'une époque. Il se fit la promesse, en voyant le sombre édifice, de le brûler lui-même dès la fin de la guerre.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre. Pas un cachot, non, une simple pièce, dénuée de meubles, ou de fenêtre. La seule lumière provenait de la baguette du propriétaire des lieux, qui prit place sur une chaise, plaçant Macnair au sol, fermement ligoté.

-Mon cher Walden... J'aimerais que tu me parles de ta prisonnière, la petite Granger...

Le mangemort, loin d'être intimidé, lui cracha au masque, riant comme un possédé.

-Tu veux parler de la petite Granger ?! Délicieuse, délicieuse... il est dommage que ses cris se soient taris au bout d'une petite année seulement. Pour tout te dire, ils étaient... Jouissifs.

-Endoloris !

Drago s'était levé, frappant de toutes ses forces le visage déjà tordu par la douleur de son rival.

-Comment oses-tu... Comment as-tu pu la toucher ?!

Macnair le regarda, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, l'air surpris.

-Je vois... tu désires la Sang de Bourbe ?! Toi, un mangemort. Intéressant. Mais après ce que je lui ai fait... Jamais plus elle ne te regardera !

Il éclata d'un grand rire hystérique qui n'eut pour autre effet de plonger l'héritier Malefoy dans un état second. Il arrêta de respirer, et s'approcha de Macnair pour lui décocher un coup de poing fabuleux, qui fit voler du sang jusqu'à son visage. Son pied alla rencontrer le ventre du bourreau, et il eut la satisfaction d'entendre ses côtes craquer, de voir le sang jaillir de sa bouche infâme. Il le frappa encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le silence se fasse. Il ne voyait enfin plus les images terrifiantes de son Hermione torturée. Juste le silence. Il regardait Macnair baigner dans son sang quand le Patronus de Blaise apparut.

-_Granger a besoin d'aide ! On n'arrive pas à la calmer... _

Drago jura en enfilant sa cape, essaya sans succès d'ôter le sang de son visage et de ses poings. Il vérifia les entraves de Macnair, les sortilèges posés autour de la maison et sortit à l'air libre pour transplaner vers le Manoir. _Hermione. _

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Maintenant, plein de REVIEWS! REVIEEEEWS! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez :P Et vos idées de suite :) (En passant, Miss Plume Acide, les tiennes sont toujours géniales, et vont beaucoup me servir...) **

**Bref, en espérant que vous aimerez ce new Chap! **

**MZV **


	13. Simplement

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XIII. Simplement

Bon, le XIII est censé porté malheur. Alooors, j'espère faire exception xD Je suis encore en retard... J'ai pas d'excuses :P Bientôt les vacances pour notre pauvre zone démunie... Courage! Et bonne lecture :P

Merci aux reviewers fidèles et adorables, à tous les followers et merci pour vos mises en alerte ;)

Dédicace; A James et Remus, mes amours. Maraudeurs en puissance!Merci pour ce bal merveilleux. J'attends demain, après demain et tous les jours avec vous avec impatience. Mes bébés 3 :3 Merci aussi à MissPlumeAcide pour ses commentaires que je lis toujours avec empressement, et à narcissaMALEFOY14 pour son idée qui va bien me servir. Merci aux nouveaux reviewers, Madame Nono par exemple, qui pourrait presque être voyante...

Maintenant, la suite :3

Réponse aux anonymes :

BlackS: Ouaaais c'est l'effet escompté! contente que ça te plaise! Et merci pour tout ces compliments, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas xDD

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

**XIII. Simplement**

Chapitre XIII

"Plains ceux qui ont peur car ils créent leurs propres terreurs"

Stephen King.

-Je vois la mort. Je vois cette cellule hideuse, les murs suintant d'humidité, ma paillasse, les pavés de pierre maculés de sang coagulé. La lumière de la lune passant à travers les barreaux, la tour, lugubre. Je vois... Macnair, toujours lui. Je vois son sourire, je vois la Salle, je vois la table. Je les vois, eux tous. Je me souviens de cette odeur de désespoir, des cris qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais, des rayons verts qui fusaient, je me souviens de cette impression de vide, j'étais... J'étais un animal, Drago. Un animal... Rien de plus.

Drago, les yeux noirs de rage, l'attira contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse, enfouissant son visage dans les désormais courts cheveux d'Hermione Granger.

La Gryffondor ferma les yeux, se laissa bercer par les bras du blond, qui lui se souvint d'une toute autre époque, un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

* * *

_Première année de la guerre. Square Grimmaud, Londres._

_Hermione passa la main sur le tableau poussiéreux d'un membre de l'Ordre récemment décédé. Charlie Weasley, mort au combat, en Roumanie, laissant derrière lui une famille éplorée. Peu de gens savaient qu'elle l'avait aimé, lui le grand dresseur de dragons. Bien entendu, il ne l'avait jamais vue que comme une sœur, mais la petite Hermione Granger aux cheveux hirsutes en était tombée amoureuse. Il lui sembla que tout cela appartenait à une époque révolue. Elle ne l'aimait plus, et la douleur ressentie à sa mort était devenue tristesse puis colère. _

_Elle rafraîchit le cadre d'un coup de baguette, regrettant pour la millième fois que le tableau ne puisse bouger. Qu'il ne puisse lui dire, leur dire ce qu'il savait, pour qu'ils aient pu ne pas le perdre entièrement. _

_La brune soupira longuement. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la guerre, les morts, les cris permanents. Elle craquait, tout simplement. Chaque nuit, les cauchemars l'assaillaient, les visages des Mangemorts tués revenaient la hanter. Et si Ron ou bien Harry n'avaient plus de scrupules, elle était loin de leur ressembler. Elle souffrait. Elle avait voulu être médicomage, pas tueuse ! Elle aurait voulu soigner, pas tuer. Mais ils en étaient à un tel point que tuer devenait plus urgent que soigner. _

_Essuyant une larme d'un geste distrait, Hermione quitta la pièce dédiée à la Mémoire des morts et se dirigea vers les cuisines, non sans un regard vers un roux, souriant, au teint hâlé, et vers un couple enlacé, heureux, virevoltant, faisant voltiger les cheveux curieusement roses de la jeune mariée. _

_-Vous me manquez... _

_La cuisine était bondée, comme d'habitude. Ce soir, les membres fêtaient une petite victoire sur les Mangemorts, chèrement décrochée. Hermione observa d'un œil critique l'alcool qui coulait à flots et grimaça en entendant des rires. Non, vraiment, elle ne sentait pas d'humeur à affronter une telle -fausse- joie ce soir. Quelle déception. Elle aurait aimé parler avec Harry mais le protégé de l'Ordre était avec sa petite amie, jalouse, possessive et aigrie. Hermione préféra passer son tour et se dirigea vers l'arrière cour, le cœur lourd._

_Il la vit arriver, surpris. Il pensait qu'elle était en train de fêter la victoire, comme les autres. Quoique, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment: il était impossible de prévoir les réactions d'Hermione Granger. Assis sur le muret de briques, insensible au froid mordant de cette fin novembre, il la regarda observer pensivement le jardin, admirant au passage sa fameuse chevelure qu'il avait tant critiquée des années plus tôt, et eut un léger rire qui la fit se retourner immédiatement. _

_-Malefoy ?!_

_-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Drago, chérie._

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, lasse de ses jeux idiots. Lui aussi en avait marre. Il aurait aimé lui dire la vérité, il aurait aimé qu'elle le regarde comme il la regardait. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors par ce temps ?_

_Pour une fois qu'il manifestait un quelconque intérêt pour qui n'était pas lui, Hermione n'hésita pas à répondre._

_-Je ne pouvais plus rester à l'intérieur, avec eux. J'ai cette impression d'étouffer, de me perdre... _

_Il l'invita à s'asseoir, sérieux. _

_-C'est tout ?_

_Elle le regarda, un sourcil haussé._

_-Je ne vais pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets ! _

_Ignorant la musique qui venait du salon, il lui sourit, malicieux._

_-Un secret contre un secret. _

_Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant s'installer plus confortablement sur le banc. _

_-Mes parents me manquent. Je les ai laissés en Australie, et égoïstement, je ne voudrais rien de plus au monde que les revoir._

_-Tu les reverras, dès la fin de la guerre._

_La brune secoua la tête et détourna le regard vers le ciel, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. _

_-Non... Ils m'ont oubliée. Je leur ai effacé la mémoire, le sort est irréversible. _

_Son détachement fit frissonner le Serpentard, qui n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la couver du regard._

_-J'ai mentis à l'Ordre. Ma mère ne m'a pas aidé à m'enfuir. C'était Rogue. Elle a essayé de me tuer quand je lui ai annoncé mon départ. _

_Hermione le dévisagea, captant sa peine malgré son masque de glace. _

_-J'aimais Charlie Weasley. _

_Elle ne vit pas l'éclair sombre dans les yeux du blond, mais elle sentit qu'il partageait sa peine. _

_-Pansy Parkinson est ma meilleure amie. _

_-C'est une cruche. _

_-Pas vraiment. Elle n'est pas courageuse comme toi, elle n'est pas intelligente non plus... Mais il faut bien admettre qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger sa famille. Tout. _

_-Je croyais qu'elle n'en avait plus ?_

_-C'est nous sa famille, Granger. _

_Un silence suivit cette annonce. _

_-Blaise ne te manque pas ? _

_Drago éclata de rire. _

_-Bien sur que si ! C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Autre secret ? _

_Hermione s'arracha à la contemplation des étoiles pour planter son regard dans celui du blond._

_-Ronald Weasley est un crétin._

_-Ça n'est pas un secret ça, chérie. _

_Elle ne le contredit pas._

_-Il est stupide, immature, irréfléchi, insensible... _

_Il ricana. _

_-Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai évité à Dobby de prendre un coup. _

_Hermione écarquilla les yeux. _

_-Pardon ?!_

_L'héritier Malefoy lui sourit, fier de son petit effet. _

_-Ouais. Mais c'était un accident. Et je me suis prit un doloris. _

_-Oh, bien sur. Excuse moi, j'ai cru un instant que Draco Malefoy s'était découvert une conscience... _

_Le blond ricana._

_-Effectivement, c'eut été utopique. _

_Changeant subitement de ton, il se planta face à elle._

_-M'aimerais-tu plus si j'aimais les elfes de maison ?! Si je protégeais les loosers et les Sang de Bourbe ? Si je reniais ma maison et ma lignée ? Si j'était subitement aussi gentil que ces stupides Gryffondor ?! _

_Il s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez-à-nez. Elle tenta de détourner le regard, gênée, mais il posa sa main sur son visage, l'obligeant à le regarder. _

_-A ton tour de me livrer tes secrets, Granger... Réponds. _

_Après un moment, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux, inflexibles, du blond._

_-Arrête de jouer, Malefoy._

_-Drago. Et je ne joue jamais, Hermione._

_Sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, l'entendre prononcer son prénom avec ces intonations traînantes la fit frissonner puis rougir. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, Drago recula d'un pas, emportant avec lui sa petite main rougie par le froid. _

_-Tu danses, Granger ? _

_Sans attendre de réponse, il l'attira contre lui, se laissant guider par la musique qui venait de la vaste cuisine du quartier Général de l'Ordre. _

_-Drago..._

_-Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu es parfaitement capable de dire mon prénom... _

_Elle ne releva pas. _

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu savais danser, Malefoy. _

_-Je ne pensais pas que tu ne savais pas danser, Granger._

_Ricanant, il l'entraina dans une valse totalement déphasée, bien loin du rythme de la chanson, qu'Hermione finit d'ailleurs par reconnaître._

_-Je connais cette musique._

_-Normal, c'est moldu. _

_Elle ne rajouta rien de plus et se laissa guider par le jeune blond, écoutant les paroles de cette chanson qu'elle avait tant écoutée, des années auparavant, quand tout était encore plus beau. _

_« I'll fight, baby, I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the wall someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall, so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again ?_

_I'm loving you »_

_Drago la fit tournoyer rapidement, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. _

_-Arrête ça, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe !_

_Sans plus l'écouter, il plaqua sa joue contre la sienne, ferma les yeux. _

_-Tu ne me frapperas pas. Parce que toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, dans le fond. Réfléchis à ça, Granger. Je peux t'offrir tellement plus que tout les autres ! _

_Elle secoua la tête en souriant, blasée._

_-Evidement. Mais je crois que ce dont j'ai besoin, tu ne peux même pas le ressentir, Drago. _

_Sans s'offusquer, il embrassa sa joue avant de lui murmurer les dernières paroles de la fameuse chanson. _

_Elle rougit furieusement, confuse et surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et disparut avec un clin d'oeil, non sans lui avoir placé son écharpe aux couleurs de son ancienne maison autour du coup. Provocateur. _

_Hermione contempla l'endroit où s'était tenu le blond et rit, légère pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il l'avait dit. _

_« If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know_

_What you've been through_

_You should give me a chance_

_This can't be the end_

_**I'm still loving you **»_

* * *

Drago revint difficilement à la réalité, chassant ce sourire stupide de ses lèvres. Il embrassa le front dégagé d'Hermione et la déposa lentement sur le lit, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe reçue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il savait pertinemment de qui elle venait. Et si ce qu'il pensait était exact, il allait devoir jouer intelligemment. Il parcourut avidement les quelques mots tracés à l'encre verte et transplana, non sans avoir recouvert son visage de son masque de métal ouvragé.

La clairière dans laquelle il atterrit était déserte. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'Il viendrait. Jamais Il n'oubliait un rendez-vous.

Il ne se trompa pas. Un peu avant minuit, une vaste lumière illumina la clairière et un jeune sorcier, massif, au visage dissimulé par un masque que Drago savait ne pouvoir être enlevé apparu. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir déchiré et d'un pantalon de la même teinte qui trainait dans l'herbe. Drago retint un soupir de dégoût et hocha la tête. Le sorcier en face de lui passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs mis-longs et ricana.

-Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Drago Lucius Malefoy, cher petit protégé de l'Ordre et du Maître...

Derrière son masque, Drago pâli soudainement, mais n'en montra rien.

-Que veux-tu ?!

-Quelle entrée en matière... Discutons un peu, veux-tu.

Il baissa sa baguette, totalement détendu. Le blond, lui, se contenta de faire disparaître son masque.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton petit secret... Il est bien gardé. Je n'ai pour ainsi dire aucun intérêt à te dénoncer.

-Qui sers-tu ?!

L'homme masqué éclata de rire.

-Je ne sers personne, je ne suis du côté de personne, car personne n'est du mien. Je me contente de m'amuser !

-Tu es complètement fou.

XII, car c'était bien lui, acquiesça lentement.

-Très certainement ! Je suis de ces hommes qu'on ne peux raisonner, de ceux qui ont tant souffert qu'ils ne connaissent rien d'autre que la mort et la souffrance. Je suis de ceux que l'on ne peux acheter, je suis de ceux qui veulent notre monde et les autres partir en fumée.

Drago lui jeta un regard en biais. Il avait l'air si sérieux, si concentré.

-Qui es-tu ? A part XII, je veux dire.

Il devait savoir. Absolument. XII le regarda avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne peux te le dire... Mon nom a-t-il vraiment une quelconque importance ?! XII est né de ma souffrance et de mes crimes, mon ancienne identité a été oubliée il y a bien des années. Personne ne la connaît... Sauf elle.

Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, Drago comprit.

-Hermione, n'est ce pas ?

-Peut importe comme tu l'appelles, elle est ma sauveuse. Et mon plus grand échec.

Les deux hommes se tenaient au sommet d'une butte, face à la nuit la plus noire. Comme si le cadre ne pouvait que refléter la noirceur de leurs âmes.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me la prendre.

L'affirmation de Drago fit sourire le dénommé XII.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant... Pour l'instant. Je veux la voir.

Drago cilla. Potter et Weasley, sans parler de Blaise, ne voudraient jamais. Mais il ne laisserait rien arriver à son Hermione. Et il savait que cet homme pouvait l'aider... Tout comme il pouvait la détruire une nouvelle fois.

Devait-il tenter le diable ?

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, XII éclata de rire.

-Il s'agit d'aller en Enfer... Et de revenir ! Si cela peut te rassurer...

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Je ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et en échange de ce petit... service, je vous donnerais disons... Quelques indications.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu me rencontrer moi ?

-Parce que tu es le seul à vraiment la connaître et que toi et moi, nous sommes pareils sur ce point. Nous brûlerions ce monde pour elle.

Il disparut dans un éclat de rire, laissant un Drago ébranlé.

Une enveloppe apparut dans sa main, et le message qu'elle contenait se déroula devant lui.

_J'attendrais ta réponse avant trois jours. Rejoins moi à minuit chez Macnair. XII. _

* * *

**Soooo, voilà :D REVIEWS! **

**J'attends vos reviews mes petits lecteurs :3**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu,**

**MZV**

**La première à deviner le nom de la chanson et le groupe aura droit à un cadeau ;) **


	14. Serment

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XIV. Serment

Après de merveilleuses vacances qui m'ont mise un peu en retard, j'ai le plaisir de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre. On m'a beaucoup questionnée sur XII, et je pense que vous serez satisfaits du contenu de ce chapitre ;)

Je voulais aussi remercier tous mes reviewers . Vous êtes vraiment vraiment adorables et vous êtes mes moteurs pour cette histoire :33 Donc un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps et qui prennent toujours le temps de me donner leur avis. Je répondrais aux reviews dans les prochains jours!

Dédicace; Un énorme bisou à mes Maraudeuses, Moony & Prongs. La vie sans vous serait décidément trop triste. Vous me manquez chaque jour.

Maintenant, la suite!

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Chapitre XIV. Serment

"Rien n'est vraiment étrange chez les humains. De toute façon, à la base, l'humain est un concept foireux. D'ailleurs, on décrit mieux l'humanité en parlant d'inhumanité."

Pat Conroy

* * *

_-J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué..._

_Hermione se pencha sur un homme blessé, au visage masqué, qui semblait à l'agonie. Il ricana, envoyant sur les pavés souillés quelques gouttes de sang._

_-Je... Je suis mort un peu plus... Chaque jour... depuis... _

_Hermione passa un linge sale et troué sur le cou de l'homme, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. 26 jours qu'il était parti, elle l'avait pensé mort depuis longtemps. Son seul ami, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait, morte. C'était inconcevable, et pourtant... jamais rien ne durait, dans l'antre de Macnair. Tout finissait par pourrir, puis mourir. Et ils ne faisaient pas exception. _

_-Depuis quoi ?_

_Elle chercha ses yeux bleu électrique si saisissants et lui frappa la joue, déterminée à ne pas le laisser partir._

_-Depuis quoi, XII ?!_

_Il soupira et posa sa large main sur la joue de la brune._

_-Azkaban..._

_-Pourquoi étais-tu là bas ?  
Hermione ne craignait plus les détraqueurs ; elle ne se souvenait plus. Aussi, tous ses souvenirs heureux avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Ne restaient que ceux de ses tortures, de ces heures de souffrances et de rage, de la sensation de solitude et de peur qui l'étreignait chaque fois. Mais ce qu'elle imaginait sans peine, c'était la souffrance de son ami, qui lui avait surement été heureux, un jour. Après tout ces jours en Enfer, son empathie subsistait. _

_-Je cherchais... Le Lord..._

_Hermione sursauta et se recula, instinctivement, comme un animal blessé._

_-Pourquoi ?! Je croyais que... Ne parle pas du Lord !_

_Elle tremblait de peur et de rage, s'attendant à voir le scalpel de Macnair entamer sa peau. _

_-Calme toi... _

_XII se hissa sur ses avant-bras et rampa aux côtés d'Hermione, qui reprit sa respiration, difficilement._

_-Mon père... Était au Ministère. Je le haïssais, et je haïssais Dumbledore. _

_Hermione frissonna. _

_-J'avais 15 ans quand je les ai rejoint, 16 quand j'ai été envoyé... là-bas. Puis mon père, pour ma mère, m'a fait sortir et m'a caché. Il avait..._

_Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, lui faisant momentanément perdre le fil de son récit. _

_-Tellement honte de moi... Il me frappait, me maudissait... Si fier. Et puis j'ai accepté de recommencer à le servir, j'ai même réussi ma mission ! Mais... J'ai été prit. On m'a extorqué toutes les informations que j'avais, et le ministre de l'époque... Fudge, a exigé que les détraqueurs prennent mon âme. Au dernier moment, pour la mémoire de mon père, que j'avais tué moi-même, il m'a laissé m'échapper. Le détraqueurs, étrangement, n'avait pas pu accepter mon âme. Peut-être n'en avais-je même plus... Je lui ai volé son Portoloin et suis parti. Les Mangemorts m'ont retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, en France. Ils m'ont... Puni.._

_Il désigna son visage d'un mouvement de la main. _

_-Ils voulaient comprendre, pourquoi le détraqueur n'avait pas pu me tuer. Ils m'ont... disséqué, torturé... jusqu'au début de la guerre. En échange de mes services et de mon allégeance, ils me libéraient et m'offraient une protection. J'étais devenu fort, et je leur en voulais tellement... Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Mais j'ai voulu les berner... Et j'ai été reprit. Dans leurs laboratoires, j'ai été transformé en monstre, et ils me torturent toujours.. Attendant que j'accepte de mettre mes pouvoirs à leurs services. Seulement, je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons de le faire. Alors... _

_Il ferma les yeux, comme pour s'endormir paisiblement, et Hermione l'imita. XII était trop puissant pour mourir dans cette cellule stupide. Quelque chose de plus grand l'attendait. _

_-Un jour... Je t'aiderais à t'enfuir. Et nous retrouverons ta mémoire. _

_Elle hocha la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres._

_-Merci... _

_-Je t'en fais la promesse. _

_Un silence suivit cette promesse. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était pratiquement impossible, ils n'avaient même plus d'espoir, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est lorsque l'on a perdu tout espoir que l'on est libre de faire ce que l'on veut ? XII voulait y croire, voulait retrouver sa liberté et emmener Hermione, qui elle ne connaissait rien d'autre que lui et cette cellule. Si il parvenait à la sortir de cet endroit, jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait. C'est sur cette idée fixe que l'ancien mangemort commença à sombrer. Il fut néanmoins distrait par une dernière question de la brune._

_-XII n'est pas ton vrai nom... Comment t'appelles-tu ? _

_Il soupira longuement. _

_-Un nom maudit chez les sorciers... Le même nom que mon cher père... _

* * *

Hermione sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, sous le choc. Elle agrippa sa tête, comme pour se forcer à se souvenir, à ne pas oublier ce passé qui la hantait tant... Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cerveau, qu'on réduisait sa volonté en miettes. Ce XII, elle se souvenait de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait... Mais pas de toute leur histoire. Que c'était-il passé, dans cette cellule sombre, pendant l'année qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? Etait-il encore en vie ?! Elle n'en savait rien, et cela la rendait folle.

-Hermione !

Hermione tourna la tête et rencontra le regard sombre de son amie Pansy.

-Pansy ?

La blonde embrassa tendrement son front.

-Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vue t'agiter soudainement... Tes blessures te lancent encore ?

Hermione agita ses jambes, puis ses bras, avant de sourire à l'héritière Parkinson, encore un peu perdue dans ses souvenirs.

-Presque plus. Juste, mes cuisses... Pans'. J'ai besoin de savoir... Connais-tu un homme appelé XII ?

Pansy secoua la tête, trop rapidement pour être honnête, et tenta en vain de détourner le sujet.

-Non. Que veux-tu pour déjeuner ?

La brune haussa un sourcil.

-Je peux me faire à manger moi-même. Pans'...

La blonde fut soudain prise d'une illumination et envoya un clin d'oeil à son amie.

-Drago te fait dire qu'il passera plus tard dans la matinée.

Drago. Un sujet sur lequel Hermione Granger ne pouvait s'étendre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Ses sentiments, lorsqu'elle était près du blond, était totalement confus. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Et ces souvenirs qui revenaient en masse, la brouillant totalement. L'attraction qu'il avait sur elle, les sourires qu'il lui lançait...Elle se sentait plus en sécurité que lors des deux dernières années, à ses côtés. Elle n'avait presque plus peur, parvenait à oublier ces mois dans l'obscurité, son manque de repères. Il était devenu, en quelques semaines, un pilier de son existence. Mais il y avait aussi cette fatalité qu'elle ne supportait pas. Oui, une autre Hermione Granger avait été follement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Mais elle avait changé, avait oublié, et se révoltait contre ce sentiment. Ou peut-être ne voulait-elle plus souffrir ? S'attacher ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ne voulait plus jamais être prisonnière. Et certainement pas de sentiments que Drago avait eu pour une autre Hermione dont elle se souvenait plus belle, plus sûre d'elle... Moins détruite. Elle était différente, et il devait en prendre compte. Hermione ne voulait plus évoluer dans le passé. Elle avait oublié, elle ne voulait que recommencer.

-Pans... Est ce qu'il... m'aimait ? Je veux dire, vraiment ?

Pansy prit place sur le vaste lit et planta son regard dans celui de son amie.

-Hermione. Drago aurait brûlé le monde pour toi. Il aurait tué – Il a tué tous ceux qui t'approchaient, il aurait fait n'importe quoi... Il ferait toujours n'importe quoi. Tu es la seule personne qu'il ai réussi à aimer. Il ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver, c'est une certitude. Et même si cela lui coûte la vie...

Pansy jura, comme ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots justes.

-Vous étiez – vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour toi, Hermione.

La brune hocha lentement la tête, essayant d'assimiler les informations qui lui parvenaient.

-Et moi ?

-Quoi, toi ? Oh...

La blonde sourit.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire, Granger. Une très, très jolie histoire. Drago passait sa vie à te suivre, et tu le rembarrais en permanence. Je crois même que tu préférais MacLaggen... Tu étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas sérieux et pour être honnête, moi non plus. Il te courrait après, commençait à te faire succomber à coup de petits regards enflammés et de sourires entendus quand nous avons été envoyés en mission, toi, Weasley, Potter, Blaise, une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre et moi. C'était sale, une histoire d'Hor... De vol d'objets appartenant à l'Ordre et de trafic humain de première ordre. Nous y sommes allés, et ça a dégénéré. Ils ont engagé le combat dans une vieille et immense maison abandonnée...

* * *

_-Attention, Weasley !_

_Pansy lança un sort de mort au Mangemort embusqué derrière un mur défoncé et envoya un regard dédaigneux au rouquin. Plus loin, Blaise et Harry se battait contre trois Mangemorts bien décidés à les tuer, et se défendaient plutôt bien. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient attaqués autour de la maison et dans les rues avoisinantes. Plus de cinq soldats étaient déjà tombés, et Mondingus Fletcher avait déjà transplané, effrayé par les rayons verts qui fusaient et par les Mangemorts, fous de rage. _

_C'est à ce moment que Hermione se retrouva face à un Mangemort qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Lucius Malefoy. Six mois plus tard, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Elle l'aurait tué sans aucune pitié, sans une once de remord. Mais le regard triste de Drago Malefoy lui revint en mémoire. Son visage d'ange, sa souffrance. Il lui avait dit avoir souffert dans son enfance. Son père était la seule chose qui lui restait._

_-Tient, tient, la Sang de Bourbe... _

_Ses réflexes atténués par ses pensées, elle se prit de plein fouet le Doloris du blond, effarée. Pourquoi se souciait-elle de Drago Malefoy ?! Depuis quand ?! _

_Un autre Doloris la fit hurler, ce qui attira sur eux l'attention des autres membres de l'Ordre. Avant que Ron ou Harry n'ai pu intervenir, Drago était devant son père, protégeant la brune. Si elle avait autrefois trouvé Lucius effrayant, il n'était rien face à la colère de son fils, qui l'envoya balader d'un simple geste de la main. _

_-Ne la touche pas!_

_Il débuta un combat contre son père, qui battit vite en retraite, non sans avoir essayé une dernière fois de raisonner son fils. _

_-Reviens Drago ! Cesse donc de défendre ces Sang de Bourbe... Cette fille ! _

_-Ne l'insulte pas... _

_Le patriarche transplana, donnant le signal de la retraite pour les Mangemorts. _

_Aussitôt, Drago se précipita vers la brune._

_-Granger, bordel... Tu vas bien ?!_

_Il la serra dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne réagisse._

_-Granger ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!_

_Elle resta dans ses bras stoïque, ce qui fit enrager le blond._

_-Pourquoi n'as tu rien fait ?! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Tu aurais pu te défendre ! Granger ! Il allait te tuer, et tu n'as rien fait ! RIEN ! HERMIONE ! Qu'est ce qui te prend, par Merlin ?!_

_La brune laissa échapper un sanglot et prit sa tête entre ses mains._

_-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus... Ton père... Je ne voulais pas... _

_Drago recula._

_-Tu ne voulais pas le tuer parce que c'est mon père ?! Granger..._

_Il se laissa tomber au sol, éberlué. _

_-Mon père... Tu n'as pas voulu me faire de peine ?!_

_-Non ! Enfin... Si. _

_Il la fixa, les yeux écarquillés. _

_-Mais... Jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner..._

_Il se replaça à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer. _

_-Granger, ne refais jamais ça._

_Et pour la première fois, Hermione répondit à l'étreinte du blond, encore secouée. _

_-Je... je crois que... que... Je t'aime. _

* * *

-Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Miss Je sais Tout ne savait pas quoi penser... Une première !

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour voir entrer Drago Malefoy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione, essayant encore de s'imaginer la scène, l'interrogea directement.

-Qu'est ce que tu as pensé après...Ça ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Granger... Jamais... J'ai cru que je rêvais.

Pour dissiper l'émotion qui régnait, Pansy se racla la gorge.

-Tu ne devais pas lui annoncer quelque chose ?

Drago reprit ses esprits.

-Effectivement. Granger, rien ne m'énerve plus que ça au monde, mais... J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. Enfin, tu le connais déjà...

-Qui ?!

Drago inspira profondément.

-Tu me promets de rester derrière moi, de ne pas te mettre en danger ?

Hermione le scruta, inquisitrice.

-D'accord...

-Je t'attends en bas dans une heure, dans ce cas. Ne sois pas en retard.

Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de disparaître dans les étages.

* * *

-Tu as accepté ?!

Drago toisa Adrian Pucey du regard, parfaitement blasé.

-Bonjour, éternel second, stupide héritier de cette lignée pervertie... Pucey...

L'imposant rival du blond ignora ses sarcasmes.

-Tu vas aller le voir ?!

-Ton père ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas écouter aux portes, Pucey ? A oui, tu n'en as pas. Tout ça pour dire, cela ne te concerne en rien. Absolument rien.

Cependant, on pouvait voir l'incertitude danser dans ses yeux clairs.

-XII est dangereux, il va la tuer !

Drago soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Il ne la tuera pas, Pucey.

-Et pourquoi pas ?! Tu penses qu'il aura de la compassion ? Tu penses qu'il est bon ?! Mais bordel, Drago ! Il va la détruire, il va la tuer, et il t'enverra ces stupides fleurs. C'est ça que tu veux ?! Je croyais que tu tenais à elle !

-Pucey...

-Répond, Malefoy ! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il ne le tuera pas ?!

-Parce que je l'en empêcherai, Pucey.

Adrian Pucey ne trouva rien à y redire et le laissa passer.

-Malefoy. Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit... Je t'explose.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Si il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je m'exploserai moi-même.

Il sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose et revint sur ses pas pour se trouver face à Adrian.

-Une dernière chose, Pucey. Arrête tes petites manigances avec Pansy si tu ne veux pas rejoindre ton père plus tôt que prévu.

Adrian haussa un sourcil, contenant avec peine sa rage.

-Tu n'en avais rien à faire jusqu'à maintenant... Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de Parkinson ?!

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Pucey. Par contre, Granger sera ravie de savoir que tu traites sa meilleure amie comme une pute au rabais...

-Alors c'est pour ça ?! Tu es déloyal, Malefoy... Le dire à Hermione...

Drago éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as rien comprit. Quoiqu'il en soit, ne la touche plus, connard.

Il le poussa contre un mur et s'éloigna, balayant d'un geste de la main une poussière invisible sur sa veste parfaitement coupée.

-À la prochaine, Pucey !

* * *

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ?

Drago sourit. Elle détestait toujours autant les surprises...

-Tu verras Granger, cesse donc de me harceler.

Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa rapidement, la faisant rougir.

-Nous allons transplaner. Prête ?

-Quand serons-nous de retour ?

-Bientôt, je te le promets.

Ils atterrirent sur une vaste plaine déserte, et Drago rapprocha Hermione, la plaçant derrière lui. Il sortit sa baguette et inspira longuement. Un éclair de lumière les aveugla immédiatement, les faisant se détourner.

-Drago, très cher et...

Son ton ironique se fissura, pour laisser place à une émotion mal contenue.

-Nous nous revoyons enfin, chérie...

Drago serra sa baguette dans sa main et avança d'un pas.

-Que veux-tu ?!

-Silence, blondinet...

Hermione sursauta et resta statique en voyant enfin le masque qui hantait ses souvenirs.

-XII...

-Oh, je t'en prie. Je croyais que nous avions passé le cap des noms formels, toi et moi... Hermione.

Il répéta son nom comme pour le savourer.

-Hermione... Tu m'as manqué. Je constate que tu vas bien.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha d'eux, ignorant totalement l'héritier Malefoy.

-Tu es plus... Attirante que dans notre chez-nous, disons. Ma chère Hermione...

-Tu leur a cédé.

XII haussa un sourcil, étonné et Hermione poursuivit.

-Tu leur a cédé, tu es passé de leur côté...

L'homme face à elle secoua la tête.

-Non, Non ! Je ne voulais pas... Hermione, je devais t'aider ! Je devais te sauver ! Je te l'avais promit. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Hermione lâcha la main de Drago pour s'approcher du tueur.

-Je me souviens...

-Soyons honnête, ma période en cellule n'était pas la plus flatteuse. J'espère te laisser un nouveau souvenir...

-Ne l'approche pas !

XII toisa Drago.

-Que fais-tu encore ici, Malefoy ? Tu ne sais pas, je suis dangereux... Je pourrais lui dire tout ce que vous lui cachez, puis te tuer...

-Non !

Hermione se plaça devant Drago.

-Tu ne lui feras rien.

-Et pourquoi pas ?!

Hermione s'approcha de l'homme au masque et plaça sa main sur le côté droit du masque, doucement.

-Je vais repartir avec lui, et tu le sais. Mais avant nous pouvons parler. J'ai tant prié pour que tu sois encore en vie !

-Et tu repartiras avec lui ?!

-Oui.

Hermione attrapa la main du blond qui afficha un sourire suffisant et prit la parole.

-Bien, tu l'as vue. Parlons affaire, maintenant. Puisque tu tiens toujours tes promesses...

Le ton railleur de Drago fit frémir XII qui recula en grognant.

-Ne me provoque pas...

Le regard narquois de son adversaire le fit craquer et il se mit à trembler violemment. Hermione se précipita vers lui, échappant à la poigne de Drago.

-Bartémius !

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'attends vos reviews, comme d'habitude! **

**A très très bientôt, **

**MZV**

**Plus de révélations que de sentiments dans ce chapitre, mais c'est important pour la suite ;) **


	15. Sentiments

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XV. Sentiments

Je crois que je ne suis pas en retard. Une grande première ma foi! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui mêle un peu tout je pense. Sentiments, réalité, souvenirs, humour... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est en tout cas l'un de mes plus longs chapitres, donc j'en suis assez fière *.*

Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, qui me font super plaisir, ect.

Par contre j'avoue ne pas avoir compris l'incompréhension de certains quant au dernier chapitre. Si vous avez des questions précises, je reste à votre disposition bien entendu. Pour les autres, je pense que vous trouverez des explications plus convaincantes dans ce chapitre.

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Chapitre XIV. Serment

_"Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie, il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui."_

* * *

Chapitre XV. Sentiments

_Hermione attrapa la main du blond qui afficha un sourire suffisant et prit la parole._

_-Bien, tu l'as vue. Parlons affaire, maintenant. Puisque tu tiens toujours tes promesses..._

_Le ton railleur de Drago fit frémir XII qui recula en grognant._

_-Ne me provoque pas... _

_Le regard narquois de son adversaire le fit craquer et il se mit à trembler violemment. Hermione se précipita vers lui, échappant à la poigne de Drago. _

_-Bartémius ! _

-Je t'en prie, arrête !

Hermione attrapa la main de XII, qui semblait prit de convulsions, et la serra de toutes ses forces, en vain. L'homme immense la projeta quelques mètres plus loin, lui arrachant un cris de douleur.

-HERMIONE !

Drago envoya un sort d'immobilisation à XII, ce qui n'eut pour autre effet que de le faire grogner, et courut vers Hermione, qui se relevait déjà.

-Bartémius arrête, je t'en supplie...

L'homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé, sans répondre. Il semblait en conflit avec lui-même, presque déchiré, et tremblait encore violemment.

Drago serra Hermione contre lui.  
-Granger, qu'est ce je peux faire ? Partons d'ici !

-Non ! Il faut l'aider à revenir à la normale !

Hermione se précipita vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, sans écouter les cris de Drago.

-C'est moi, Hermione. Je t'en supplie, reviens.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, larmoyant.

-Bartémius...

Soudain, la flamme dans l'oeil de XII s'éteignit et il revint à lui, encore tremblant.

-Hermione... Pardon...

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Drago jura.

-Recule, Hermione. Si il te touche...

XII lui lança un regard noir et Hermione recula d'un pas, pendant que le blond toisait son adversaire d'un œil noir.

-Tu es donc Bartémius Croupton Jr. Intéressant.

L'homme soupira, le regard voilé.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me rappelle ce prénom, Malefoy.

-Et puis-je au moins te demander ce qui vient de t'arriver ?

Hermione envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes du blond, sans effet.

-Après que les Détraqueurs aient échoué à me tuer, je suis partit, avec la complicité de cet incapable de Fudge. J'en voulais au monde entier. Aux mangemorts, à cause desquels j'avais passé des années en prison, à mon père, que j'avais fini par tuer, à Voldemort, qui m'avait forcé à encore le servir. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais me laisser faire. Jamais. Mais j'ai échoué... Capturé et torturé, j'ai servi de cobaye à Avery et Macnair pour leurs petites expériences, jusqu'à être moi-même transformé en monstre. Ils voulaient développer les gênes lupins chez les sorciers sans avoir à subir les désagréments de la pleine lune et des transformations. Ils ont échoué. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont donnée... Je suis devenu un tueur sanguinaire, mais emprisonné. Avec cette chère Hermione.

Il lui lança un sourire triste et figé à la fois.

-Mon nom, dans ce laboratoire, était XII. Je l'ai gardé en acceptant de resservir Voldemort, en échange de la liberté d'Hermione.

Hermione lui envoya à son tour un sourire triste.

-Tu es donc avec eux...

XII éclata d'un rire fou, presque sanguinaire, et Drago se plaça devant Hermione.

-Je ne suis avec personne ! Je suis mes instincts, accomplissant pour eux quelques missions sans importance, tuant souvent, fuyant les sorciers et leur communauté. Tu es la seule chose qui m'a fait revenir. Je voulais... Je voulais te revoir.

-Je vais bien, XII. Je te le promet.

Il hocha doucement la tête et se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse, Malefoy. A moi de tenir la mienne... Dans dix jours, à 19h, Pré-au-Lard sera attaqué. Le Lord a prévu d'envoyer des Feudeymon sur le village, pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Il sait que vous cachez des Sang de Bourbe là-bas.

Hermione tressaillit face à l'insulte et Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Tu utilises encore ce terme ? Ta haine des Nés-Moldus t'es passée ?

XII ricana.

-Absolument pas. Mais leur vie ne m'importe plus. Je me contente de les mépriser.

-Et Hermione ?

Son interlocuteur sourit.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance... Juste pour elle, disons. Elle est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Il laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre.

-Je suppose qu'il en ai de même pour toi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu m'as sauvée.

XII leva sa baguette.

-Je te devais bien ça, très chère. Nous nous reverrons très vite, j'en suis sûr. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée, les laissant seuls.

Drago tendit sa main à Hermione, qui l'attrapa sans hésitation.

-Et si on rentrait à la maison ?

Elle acquiesça doucement. La maison. C'était vrai. Après tout, elle ne connaissait nul autre endroit et sa seule famille était dans ce sombre Manoir.

* * *

-Je n'ai pas confiance, Blaise.

-Crois-moi, il ne mentait pas. Drago, par Merlin, cette information est capitale !

Les deux amis se tenaient face à face dans le grand salon du Manoir, sous les yeux sévères des portraits accrochés aux murs et en présence d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Le grand blond jura.

-Blaise ! On ne peut pas être sûrs...

-Il faut en parler à Potter.

Drago soupira.

-Soit. Mais si c'est un piège...

Blaise le coupa.

-XII est sur. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, Drago, mais nous devons le croire. Je ne pense pas qu'il risquerait la vie d'Hermione, de toute façon.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

-Elle ne viendra pas.

-Elle le voudra sans doute. C'est toujours la même Gryffondor intrépide...

Le blond ricana.

-Elle a changé, Blaise. Tu n'imagines même pas...

Blaise contourna la table, les traits tourmentés, pour venir se placer aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et lui parler à l'oreille.

-Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas rappeler, Drago. Des choses, des souvenirs qui doivent rester dans l'Ombre. Ne lui demande pas de se dévoiler tout de suite. Elle aura besoin d'acceptation, et de temps. Ces années... Ont laissées des cicatrices. Tant psychologiques que physique. Promet-moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas !

Drago voulu reculer mais Blaise agrippa son bras.

-Jure-le, Drago.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour elle. Je te le jure.

Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur son lit, caressant en tremblant les cicatrices qui ornait ses épaules. Elles semblaient être des ancres, des certitudes physiques dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait du mal à rester accrochée à la réalité. Elle n'en parlait plus, mais elle se sentait souvent vide, comme morte. Comme si tous ses sentiments étaient restés prisonniers de cette cage de pierres. Elle avait du mal à sourire, à rire. Seules ses flashs et la présence de ses amis lui donnaient une raison de sourire. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir déjà trop vécu. Et quand elle y pensait, il aurait été sans doute mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle meure dans ce cachot. XII n'aurait pas du retourner travailler pour les Mangemorts, Drago ne serait pas embarrassé d'elle... Elle n'aurait pas eu l'impression diffuse qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce monde, qu'il lui était totalement étranger. Hermione caressa une nouvelle fois ses cicatrices, et sourit en se sentant emportée dans une nouvelle vague de souvenirs.

_Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoénix, trois ans plus tôt._

_Elle était hystérique. Perdue. Tremblante. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, elle pouvait entendre ses dents s'entrechoquer. Elle frottait. Elle frottait ses mains jusqu'à les faire saigner, jusqu'à les voir meurtries. Elle voulait disparaître, elle voulait oublier. Le sang avait disparu de ses mains depuis longtemps mais elle continuait à frotter ses mains, ses doigts, ses poignets. Des armes de mort, des instruments mauvais. Elle était devenue une meurtrière, elle avait rejoint le rang des assassins. Et toutes ses belles résolutions avaient volées en éclats épars. Qu'importaient les beaux discours des dirigeants de l'Ordre, elle avait tué. Et elle ne pouvait supporter de se souvenir de la couleur pourpre de ses mains. Du sang de cet homme- de ce garçon. Elle l'avait tué. Elle avait tué. Tué. Tué. Et aucune raison d'état ne parvenait à lui faire oublier son regard vide lorsqu'il était tombé. Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de faire cela plus longtemps. Elle ne supportait pas le sang, elle ne voulait plus voir la mort. La Banalité du Mal. Tuer comme on respire, tuer car c'est « normal ». Hermione aurait voulu disparaître sous terre, mourir sur le champs. _

_-Tu vas me tuer ?_

_Elle se répétait cette question, encore et encore, regardant ses yeux de tueuse à travers le miroir embué, sans cesser de frotter. _

_-Tu vas me tuer ?_

_Cette même question qu'il lui avait posée quand elle l'avait abattu. Un ancien Serpentard, bien plus jeune qu'elle. Avec ses yeux éteints, cette tristesse dans le regard, cette lassitude dans la voix..._

_-Tu vas me tuer ?! _

_Elle tremblait tellement que ses genoux cédèrent pendant qu'elle entendait une dispute éclater derrière la porte. Elle continuait de frotter ses mains, de se griffer, d'essayer de se faire mal, de se montrer qu'elle vivait encore, même après avoir commis l'impardonnable. _

_-TU VAS ME TUER ?!_

_Elle hurlait, sans parvenir à se calmer, les yeux pleins de larmes. On aurait pu dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était faux. Elle avait toujours le choix. On a toujours le choix. Mais elle était tellement faible, tellement stupide... Ce sort, qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais utiliser, avait tué un garçon, presque un enfant. Qui n'avait même pas eu l'opportunité de se défendre. Elle s'était parjurée. Elle se sentait souillée, meurtrie. Et elle savait qu'elle n'en avait aucun droit. Après tout, n'était-elle pas encore vivante ?! _

_La culpabilité, telle un immense nuage sombre, envahit son cœur et elle hoqueta, sans vraiment remarquer que la porte explosait._

_Les gens défilèrent, les uns après les autres. D'abord conciliants, pleins de pitié, puis las, colériques, intransigeants. Pourquoi pleurer pour un ennemi ?! Ils étaient en guerre ! _

_Banalité du Mal. Hermione ressentit une bouffée de haine envers ces gens qui l'avait changée en monstre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se battre, elle était une intellectuelle, de ceux qui réfléchissent, qui jugent. Mais, manque de chance, elle était aussi courageuse, terriblement courageuse, et elle avait rejoint les rangs des combattants. Par amour, par convictions... Où étaient l'amour et les convictions, à présent ?! Disparus, envolés, avec l'âme d'un enfant innocent. _

_Ils se lassèrent et finirent par la laisser évacuer sa peine en paix, sans pour autant avoir secoué la tête de dépit. Elle ne cessa pas de répéter la même phrase, de plus en plus doucement, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure. C'est à ce moment, des heures plus tard, qu'entra un grand blond, donc elle ne reconnut d'abord que les élégantes chaussures de cuir vernies. _

_-Granger..._

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sans constater le moindre changement. Un autre jour, elle l'aurait insulté, frappé, aurait rejeté l'idée de le voir s'assoir à côté d'elle... Mais pas ce jour là. Et il en fut déçu. La Gryffondor qu'il adorait l'aurait giflé, celle-ci était apathique, ne cessant de répéter cette même phrase stupide._

_-J'ai déjà tué. Tellement de fois que je ne saurais les compter. En fait, certains étaient jeunes comme celui que tu as descendu. Peut-être même plus._

_Hermione tressaillit, le blond continua._

_-Et moi, je ne tentais pas de protéger quelqu'un. Je voulais sauver ma propre peau. Je voulais vivre, j'aimais tuer. Ma gentillesse naturelle me poussait à les tuer rapidement, mais je les tuais tout de même. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai du sang sur les mains... Je me baigne dedans jusqu'au cou. _

_Hermione hoqueta en fermant les yeux._

_-Mais toi, Granger... Tu es tellement plus que ça. Tu te bats pour tes convictions, tu te bats pour tes stupides amis, tu te bats. Ouais, tu l'as tué. Mais il t'aurait butée. Et mieux vaut toi que lui. Et même si il t'avait descendue ?! Potter, le rouquin ou un membre de la congrégation des ratés l'aurait eu. Et il aurait souffert. Tu veux savoir comment il s'appelait ?_

_Hermione gémit en secouant la tête._

_-Octave Flint. Ses deux parents sont des fous furieux et le gamin a été élevé aux Doloris. Son frère est un Mangemort complètement timbré, un raté violent. Tu lui a juste épargné une vie de malheur, Granger. _

_Un silence suivit son annonce. La brune, encore perdue, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle tremblait encore. _

_-Il a dit « Tu vas me tuer ? »... Il avait l'air si triste. « Tu vas me tuer »._

_Sa voix était rauque. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle parlait avec son ennemi de toujours, elle voulait juste se vider. Qu'on l'écoute. Suspendre la guerre le temps d'une minute._

_-La mort n'est pas censée être joyeuse, Granger. N'oublie jamais que tu l'as tué. Qu'il reste toujours gravé dans ta mémoire comme ton premier échec. N'oublie jamais son visage, n'oublie jamais qui il était. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, accepte le fait qu'il soit mort pour que tu vives... assez involontairement certes. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais Granger. Tu n'as juste pas le choix, et trop de choses à accomplir pour te laisser faire. J'ai tué mon premier homme il y a deux ans. Un Avada Kedavra. Simple et efficace. J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant trois semaines. Mais j'avais des choses à faire... Je ne pouvais pas encore mourir. Je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. Je n'ai pas eu de regrets. _

_Sa voix était hachée, presque sans âme, et il continua sa tirade, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la tête d'Hermione se faire plus lourde sur son épaule. Elle papillonna des yeux, et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. _

_Elle s'endormit sur un dernier murmure._

_-Tu vas me tuer ?_

_Drago Malefoy rit doucement, et sortit une cigarette de poche tout en rapprochant Hermione à l'aide son bras. Il la cala contre lui en expirant une bouffée de fumée blanchâtre._

_-Je vais t'aimer, Granger. _

_Elle ne sut jamais si elle avait rêvé cette phrase ou si elle l'avait simplement entendue. Jamais ils n'en reparlèrent. En se réveillant dans ses draps, Hermione mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de la soirée passée. Elle ne crût pas qu'il soit possible que Drago Malefoy l'ai consolée. N'était-il pas avec l'autre camps ? _

_Elle se leva rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine, dans ses habits de la veille. Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini et Remus Lupin étaient adossés à leurs chaises et regardaient fixement une quatrième personne, plongée dans la lecture du Journal, qui titrait en première page « This is War ». _

_-Bonjour, Hermione.  
Harry la regarda, encore un peu craintif, et la dernière personne abaissa son journal, un fin sourire aux lèvres._

_-Granger !_

_Les yeux de la brune tombèrent sur les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, le nez aristocratique, la bouche tordue en un sourire machiavélique, le costume taillé sur mesure... Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Même la voix traînante était la même. L'entendre sortir son fameux « Mon père en entendra parler » ne l'aurait pas plus étonnée._

_Et sa réaction fut celle que tout le monde attendait._

_-Malefoy ?!_

_Sa main plongea sur sa baguette, négligemment posée sur la table, mais elle était déjà dans la main de l'ex attrapeur de Gryffondor._

_-Hermione... _

_La brune, totalement perdue, jeta un regard noir à toute l'assemblée et sortit en courant, non sans claquer violemment la porte de la cuisine. Drago afficha un sourire presque lumineux._

_-Eh bien, je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas ! _

_Harry soupira et Drago lui lança un regard amusé._

_-Tu vois pourquoi je suis revenu, Potter ? _

* * *

Hermione sourit doucement au plafond. Elle adorait se souvenir. Son seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu, que la vie ne pouvait plus rien lui apporter. Ce qui, en soit, était triste. Et qui ne ressemblait pas à l'ancienne elle-même.

Elle soupira longuement et se redressa en grimaçant. Toutes ses cicatrices ne partiraient pas rapidement et selon Adrian, certaines la feraient souffrir encore longtemps, sans doute jusqu'à sa mort. Adrian lui manquait, lui aussi. Il était partit en mission deux jours auparavant, sans mot dire. Il avait juste laissé quelques instructions pour son traitement et s'était envolé vers la Bulgarie, accompagné par Pansy et Théo, désignés d'office. Hermione ne savait rien de leur mission, et cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle ne désirait plus vivre cette guerre, elle pensait avoir eu son compte de souffrances et de tortures.

-Hermione ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir entrer dans sa chambre un blond bien connu.

-Bonjour, Drago.

Il lui adressa ce sourire si particulier qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite et plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens avant de venir s'installer sur son lit, encore trop loin d'elle à son goût. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer, pour rien au monde. Et il avait quelque chose pour elle. Il essaya d'ignorer la peur qu'il voyait encore dans ses yeux et sortit lentement de sa poche une longue boîte ouvragée, qu'il lui tendit.

-Je l'ai gardée... Après que...

Hermione attrapa la boîte et passa un doigt dessus, tremblante. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et resta coite devant ce qu'elle vit.

Elle avait onze ans quand ses parents la lui avaient achetée. Sa première possession importante, son premier pas dans le monde des sorciers. Sa baguette. Crin de licorne, 22,5 centimètres, bois de cerisier, idéal pour les sortilèges et enchantements. Elle recula sa main, tremblante.

-Je n'ai pas le droit, non...

Drago s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils froncés, et attrapa doucement sa main.

-Granger ?

-Les Sang de Bourbe ne doivent pas déposséder les vrais sorciers de leurs baguettes !

Drago serra les poings en voyant Hermione comme possédée, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle n'était plus elle-même, surement retournée dans ce cachot hideux.

Il eut envie de tuer Macnair, encore une fois, mais il ne put qu'attirer la brune dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent, elle garda sa tête enfouie contre son torse, comme attendant qu'il parle, ce qu'il fit.

-Ne pleure pas, Granger. Tout va bien se passer, je te le jure. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras. Plus jamais.

Il se répétait ces mots avec l'énergie du désespoir, presque pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

Il la regarda surprit, mais finit tout de même par lui répondre.

-C'est ce scientifique moldu qui a dit... _Nous aurons le destin que nous aurons mérité_. Tu as mérité d'avoir la vie la plus belle du monde, Granger. Par Merlin, tu le mérites tellement.

Hermione secoua la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Albert Einstein.

-Tu es vraiment une Je-Sais-Tout...

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué et il soupira.

-En fait je suis venu pour te donner autre chose. Blaise et le Conseil pensent qu'il est temps de t'aider à retrouver ta mémoire. Donc... J'ai récupéré ça. Elles datent de ta sortie de Poudlard à ta... capture. Toutes les lettres des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient tes amis...

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître un grand carton, qu'il ouvrit d'un geste. Des centaines de lettres attendaient d'être ouvertes et relues.

-Tu les as gardées ?

Drago tira une cigarette de sa poche et lui lança un clin d'oeil en sortant de la pièce.

-Viens me voir quand tu auras fini. Tu sais où est ma chambre ?

Hermione secoua la tête, sentant venir la plaisanterie vaseuse.

-Non, où est-elle ?

-Facile à reconnaître, il y a des photos de toi sur la porte.

Il s'enfuit en ricanant et elle soupira, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Elle attrapa la première lettre qui lui tomba sous la main et l'ouvrit d'un air décidé. Il était temps qu'elle rattrape son passé.

_Mon cher Drago, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne passes pas ton temps à torturer d'innocents membres de l'Ordre. Non, oublie ça. Je sais que tu le fais. Puisque je suis en mission, je ne peux pas t'écrire beaucoup, mais je voulais te remercier pour ton soutient, il m'a été profitable. Je ne te pensais pas si cultivé, d'ailleurs. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais te conseiller nombre d'autres lectures fabuleuses, si..._

_Blaise,_

_Comment dire à Granger que je moque de ses bouquins comme de mon premier Elfe de maison et que la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans une bibliothèque serait la manière dont je pourrais profiter des installations avec elle ?! D._

_Granger, _

_Je suis déçu. Plus de lettres depuis un mois ?! Crois-tu pouvoir échapper à un Malefoy encore longtemps ?! Répond, ou je tue Kreattur. _

_Ton cher et tendre,_

_Drago_

* * *

**Voilà voilà! J'attends vos reviews, comme d'habitude! **

**A très très bientôt, **

**MZV**

**Le prochain chapitre portera en grande partie sur l'évolution Pansy-Adrian, je sais que beaucoup s'en soucient et je dois avouer mettre attachée à Pansy. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur cette relation, je les attends avec impatience ^^**

**Pour ThePotterHead24 et l'autre, dont je ne me souvient pas du nom. T'as qu'à pas en changer aussi souvent :P Jvous aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. **


	16. Sacrifice

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XVI. Sacrifice

_Je republie ce chapitre: on m'a signalé quelques fautes assez honteuses... Toutes mes excuses. Recherche une beta! _

Bon, voilà ce nouveau chapitre, que j'ai essayé de faire assez long. En fait, j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous :D Un peu larmoyant, mais qui n'aime pas les envolées lyriques? Et on en apprend beaucoup plus sur quelques personnages qui deviendront très vite essentiels.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de se sentir soutenue! Wouhou! Et puis vos idées me sont TRES profitables, je peux vous le certifier.

Que dire de plus? Ce chapitre ne verra finalement pas l'évolution de la relation Adrian-Pansy-Théo, qui aura le droit à un chapitre entier, haha. Oui, je les aime beaucoup et je commence à me poser des questions sur ces personnages. pourquoi pas quelques OS? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Chapitre XVI. Sacrifice

_And when I'm gone, just carry on  
Don't mourn, rejoice  
Everytime you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin'  
And I didn't feel a thang  
So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on  
Don't mourn, rejoice  
Everytime you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin'  
And I didn't feel a thang  
So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back... _

_Eminem-When I'm Gone_

* * *

**3 ans plus tôt, début de la guerre, Londres.**

-Blaise, Théo, Ron ? Vous êtes prêts ?

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête gravement, ne quittant pas des yeux le leader de leur camp, Harry Potter.

-Bien. N'oubliez pas notre mission : nous allons juste lui parler. Il pourrait nous être très utile. Pas de menaces, pas de violence. Une heure, et nous sommes rentrés à la maison pour le dîner. Compris ?

Re- Hochement de tête.

-Ron, pas de violence, quoi qu'il dise !

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par lui aussi acquiescer. Ils avancèrent vers l'immense cheminée du Manoir, concentrés, et disparurent les uns après les autres, dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

La pièce dans laquelle ils apparurent avait tout d'une salle de bal, ancienne et passablement détruite.

Une partie du toit était manquante et laissait apercevoir le rayonnement de la lune. Il n'y avait aucun meubles, juste le parquet brillant et les murs recouverts de lierres et de plantes grimpantes. Un décor assez peu commun.

-La salle de bal des Malefoy...

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Blaise, qui contemplait d'un air dévasté l'ancien symbole de la puissance de la famille Malefoy. Il ne restait plus rien de leur grandeur, elle s'était éteinte, comme cette salle de bal.

-Je jouais ici avec Drago, enfant. Nos elfes nous courraient après en permanence, et il rendait ses parents fous de rage. On... On jouait de sales tours à mes différents beaux-pères avant d'aller nous réfugier derrière Lucius, on projetait notre avenir de futurs maîtres de Poudlard dans les coins de cette pièce. Il fuyait Pansy et moi Daphnée...

Les autres ne répondirent pas, ayant parfaitement entendu la fêlure dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de son ancienne et tant aimée fiancée, aujourd'hui enrôlée dans le camp adverse. L'immense métis poursuivit, beaucoup plus bas.

-Qui aurait cru que nos chemins divergeraient à ce point ?! Le destin ne nous a pas favorisés...

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise.

-Tout va bien, Zabini ?

-T'inquiète, Potter. Juste un peu nostalgique.

Où étaient passés les rires, les jeux d'enfants, les courses effrénées ?! La vie, le destin ou la fatalité les avaient menés sur des Chemins de Traverse, les avaient séparés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Autrefois frères de cœur, ils n'étaient plus que des ennemis, des adversaires. Comment avaient-ils pu changer à ce point ? C'était un mystère complet, et le résultat était là. Ils avaient pu faire leurs choix, pour la première fois sans doute, et le plus lumineux, celui vers qui les gens se retournaient, était parti, engloutit par l'obscurité. Jamais Blaise n'avait tant souffert. Son frère était partit, sa mère était morte peu après, et il était seul. L'Ordre l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts, et il avait apprit à aimer ces gens qu'il avait autrefois détestés. Il avait trouvé sa famille, mais sans jamais pouvoir oublié la trahison qui l'avait brisé. Et en ce jour, il allait se trouver face à son némésis, à sa plus grande souffrance. Drago Malefoy, en plus d'être comme son frère, représentait le côté sombre qu'il possédait lui aussi. Cette facette qui l'avait emporté chez le blond, et qui avait été vaincue chez Blaise. Aucun des arguments de l'héritier Malefoy n'avait fonctionné, il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire fléchir. Blaise Zabini était devenu un roc.

-Cette sale fouine, incapable d'arriver à l'heure...

Harry soupira.

-Ron...

-Quoi, Harry ?! Il nous donne rendez-vous, il exige que nous venions le voir et il n'est même pas là ! Croit-il qu'il est encore à Poudlard, qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut ?! On devrait le tuer à vue !

Son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard, mais cela ne le découragea en rien.

-Nous sommes en guerre, Harry ! Est-ce que tu peux nier ça ?! Malefoy est notre ennemi !

Ron avait changé lui aussi. Plus de rondeurs, plus de charmantes rougeurs, plus de crises d'anxiété. Il n'était plus ce grand échalas perdu, plus l'ombre d'Harry Potter. Il était devenu dangereux, désireux de se venger de ce monde qui lui avait tout prit. Les mangemorts, ses pires ennemis. Chaque combat devenait une histoire personnelle et plus il tuait, plus il perdait son humanité, ce qui faisait autrefois sa grandeur d'âme. Plus sombre, vêtu de noir, les cheveux mis-longs, le teint blafard, trapu, il combattait avec férocité et aveuglément. Combien de fois Hermione ou Harry avait dû l'aider, au péril de leurs propres vies ?! Ses relations avec ses amis s'étaient dégradées, bien entendu. Il ne vivait plus que la vengeance, accusait Hermione de vouloir l'en détourner... Et il avait fallu qu'Harry menace son ami pour que celui-ci présente des excuses à la brune éplorée et furieuse. Et il avait apprit le jour même qu'il allait devoir rencontrer son ancien pire ennemi, et ne pas essayer de le blesser. Quelle ironie. Il bouillait. Rencontrer et respecter un homme qu'il haïssait par principe, qu'il aurait voulu voir mort ?!

C'est au milieu de ces hommes brisés que se tenaient Harry et Théo. La force et la constance, l'action et la réflexion. Théo posa sa baguette au sol, rapidement imité par les autres, tous, excepté Ronald Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Nott ?! Il ne le saura même pas.

Théo éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Il sait toujours tout, Weasley. Et il ne se montrera pas si toutes nos baguettes ne sont pas posées au sol. Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais rien de lui.

-Parce que toi bien sur, n'est ce pas, Nott ?!

Le brun ne répondit pas mais ses traits se durcirent. Lui avait mit plus de temps à trouver sa voie. A s'affranchir du carcan familial. Qu'une fois qu'il avait tout perdu. Et il était partit racheter ses fautes, trop nombreuses pour être comptées. Celui qu'on appelait autrefois « Dyna ». Le cerveau, le scientifique, qui s'en était retourné. Son art avait laissé des marques jusque dans sa chair, et il était rare de le voir sans ses longs manteaux noirs, fermés jusqu'au col. Et il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de se battre, il avait vu ces gens courageux, mais tellement plus que ça. Les condamnés, les réprouvés. Se battre ou Mourir. Vaincre et Périr. Théodore Nott n'avait plus peur depuis longtemps, mais Drago Malefoy était son démon, et personne, à part Blaise, ne le connaissait mieux que lui.

-Pose ta baguette, Ron.

Le roux obéit à son meilleur ami en maugréant et posa sa baguette au sol. Une lumière vive illumina soudain la pièce, et ils détournèrent le regard, aveuglés.

Des bruits d'applaudissements les firent se retourner. Drago Malefoy, souriant, décontracté, élégant. En apparence. Blaise remarqua bien le tressautement nerveux de sa paupière, le tremblements léger de ses mains.

-Ainsi, Weasley, toujours le même chien fidèle...

Ron lui lança un regard haineux mais ne répliqua pas. Harry s'avança et Drago leva sa baguette.

-Tout doux, Potter. Garde tes distances, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

-Tu voulais nous voir, Malefoy ?

Le blond acquiesça lentement.

-Ouais. Je pars avec vous.

Ron ouvrit stupidement la bouche pendant qu'un léger sourire venait s'inscrire sur le visage de Blaise.

-QUOI ?

Drago ne le regarda même pas, toujours tourné vers Harry.

-J'ai des infos, je serai toujours sous couverture, chez les Mangemorts.

-Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ?!

Le blond soupira.

-Véritasérum, Légilimencie, torture... Tout ce que tu veux, crétin. Mais lui... Il sait que je dis la vérité.

Il désigna Harry d'un geste du doigt. Le brun hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Alors c'est ton grand moment ? Tu as toujours été trop mélodramatique, Malefoy.

-Je le mérite bien, Potter, et tu le sais.

-Ça ne sera facile.

-Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. J'en ai assez d'attendre.

-Qui te garantit que cela fonctionnera ?

Le blond sourit.

-Personne. C'est ce qui est amusant. Mais d'un autre côté... Qui résiste à Drago Malefoy ?

Ronald se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?!

Nul ne lui répondit.

-Amène toi, Malefoy.

Le blond suivit les quatre hommes et dans un éclair blanc, ils transplanèrent.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Blaise fixa son meilleur ami, posé élégamment sur une chaise, au milieu de la cuisine des Weasley. Totalement incongru dans cet endroit qu'il observait avec détachement. Blaise abattit son poing sur la table.

-Tu crois que je vais te pardonner ?!

Drago détourna le regard, le brun continua.

-Tu crois que je vais oublier ?! Tu es un putain de salaud égoïste. Je te déteste, je te hais. J'aimerai que tu sois mort.

Il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise au sol, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. La voix faible de son ami l'arrêta net.

-Je ne suis pas désolé.

Blaise s'immobilisa. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Jamais son ami ne s'était excusé, jamais. Alors pourquoi avait-il espéré ?! Il ne savait plus. Il secoua la tête, et se tourna vers son ami, qui s'était levé.

-Je ne suis pas désolé, Zabini. Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Et pourquoi ?!

-Parce que ça serait faux. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour de bonnes raisons. Toujours.

-T'enrôler dans les Mangemorts ?! Devenir un putain de MONSTRE ?!

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Je devais... Tu m'a manqué.

Blaise secoua la tête, consterné.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?!

Son meilleur ami lui sourit.

-C'est l'heure de mon grand final. Après toutes ces années, je suis sur le point de réussir. Blaise, mon cher, tout va s'accomplir.

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi tu parles ?!

-D'elle, bien sur.

La perplexité de Blaise augmenta d'un cran.

-Tu te moques de moi ?!

-Un jour... Un jour, je t'expliquerai tout. Et là, tu comprendras. Tu comprendras tout et tu réaliseras ce que j'ai fait. En attendant, j'accepte... De redevenir ton meilleur ami.

Il planta là son ami et sortit de la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Un jour il saurait tout. Il saurait ce qu'il avait du accepter pour la voir rester vivante, ce qu'il avait perdu en choisissant d'écouter son cœur, ce qui le hantait chaque nuit tout en lui promettant une vie heureuse. Il saurait ce qu'il était devenu pour elle, ce qu'il avait sacrifié sans remords. Il saurait. Et il lui pardonnerait.

**Retour à l'histoire, Manoir Potter.**

Hermione posa les lettres. Elle n'en avait pas encore lu la moitié, et elle était déjà perdue. Une l'avait particulièrement retournée. Celle de Drago Malefoy, datée de quelques jours après sa capture, et destinée à un certain Blaise Zabini. L'écriture saccadée, la lettre inachevée... Elle ne reconnaissait à l'intérieur rien de l'homme parfaitement soigné et organisateur qu'elle connaissait. Et cela l'effrayait. Lui montrait la profondeur des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour elle.

Déterminée, elle quitta sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de comprendre, elle avait besoin de savoir ce que voulait révéler le blond à son meilleur ami. Ce qui s'était passé des années plus tôt, avant qu'il ne rejoigne le camp de la lumière. Elle avait besoin de réponse, et savait que les explications qui lui seraient données seraient une pièce de l'immense puzzle que représentait sa vie passée.

Elle demanda son chemin à une jeune femme blonde qui passait par là, et avança jusque dans un couloir sombre, vers la porte du fond. Une porte double, d'un noir mat. Typiquement Malefoy.

Elle frappa, sans entendre de réponse. Intriguée, elle poussa la porte. La pièce était à l'image de son propriétaire. Sobre et luxueuse, sombre et immense. Une musique entêtante raisonnait dans la suite, et il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Elle avança encore, s'étonnant du manque de personnalisation de cette pièce. Vide et froide. Rien ne distinguait vraiment son propriétaire, pas de photographies, pas de papiers... Un ordre presque effrayant.

-Déjà fini ?

Hermione sursauta avant de se retourner vers Drago, qui la toisait avec un amusement non feint.

-Ta chambre est vide.

Elle rougit de la stupidité de sa phrase. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, cet homme la mettait dans tous ses états, et elle en devenait incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il haussa un sourcil et fit apparaître un fauteuil d'un simple coup de baguette.

-Je suppose que tu es venue me poser quelques questions...

Elle hocha la tête, triturant ses doigts.

-C'est à propos de ce que tu as révélé à Blaise, il y a longtemps. Cette lettre que tu n'as jamais finie... Qui lui expliquait pourquoi tu avais rejoint... Son camp.

Le blond soupira longuement.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout.

Sans un mot, il la fit se relever et fit venir à eux une vasque transparente, dans laquelle tourbillonnaient de curieux volutes noirs et blancs.

-Voilà ma Pensine. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches à l'intérieur.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, torturé.

-Je... Tu verras des choses... Pardonne-moi.

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'ai oublié bien des choses, Drago. Je me suis oubliée moi-même, j'ai oubliée celle que j'étais, j'ai oublié la vie que j'aimais. Et même aujourd'hui, il me manque trop de choses pour pouvoir me prétendre entière. Mais la Hermione du passé et celle que tu as devant toi sont sûres d'une chose ; tu les as sauvées. Je t'ai vu Drago, et je sais pertinemment que je te dois plusieurs fois la vie.

Drago passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Ça n'est pas un conte de fée, Granger. Je t'ai abandonnée. Ils t'ont torturée. Ce que tu verras à l'intérieur changera la perception que tu auras de moi. Pour toujours. Es-tu sûre... ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir ou le juger. La guerre détruisait tout, eux compris. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir survécu. Jamais. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle embrassa sa joue et se recula immédiatement, pour plonger son visage dans l'étrange eau trouble. Elle allait reconquérir cette part du passé.

Elle s'enfonça dans les souvenirs, non sans entendre une voix lointaine lui souffler qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle se voyait. Elle était la même, mais pas totalement. Bien plus jeune, sans doute. Plus fraîche, moins abimée par la vie. Un sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'elle s'élançait vers ses amis, sous le regard de Drago Malefoy. Elle suivit le blond, attirée comme par un immense élastique. Il la forçait à suivre un souvenir, l'image du jeune Drago Malefoy. Il devait avoir 16 ans, pas plus. Et déjà une grande lassitude marquait ses traits.

_Drago arriva dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, se posta face à un immense miroir. Il se regarda sans vraiment se voir, avant de brutalement tourner le robinet et de s'asperger le visage d'eau. Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes, avant que son corps ne soit secoué d'un sanglot, puis d'un suivant, leur cadence augmentant à mesure que le temps s'égrainait. Il semblait perdu, désorienté. Un bruit le dit soudain se retourner et sa baguette se retrouva pointée sur le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!_

_Sa main tremblant encore, il essuya ses larmes et lança un regard noir au fantôme, qui le toisait, les yeux remplis de larmes._

_-Ooooh... Tu pleures ! Tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir honte. Moi aussi je pleure souvent. Les autres se moquent de moi. Mais toi, tu es beau, tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de..._

_-LA FERME !_

_Le sort vert qui fusa vers elle n'eut pour autre effet que de lui arracher un sourire triste._

_-Tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre, car la mort a déjà tout prit. _

_Il ne répondit rien, mais cela ne dérangea pas le fantôme de la jeune fille._

_-Raconte moi._

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais raconter ma vie au fantôme d'une Cracmole stupide ?!_

_Mimi ne se vexa pas, se contenta juste de le considérer en silence, l'air triste pour lui. _

_Il revint le jour d'après, puis le suivant, et ainsi de suite. Mimi l'attendait, elle lui demandait de lui raconter, il refusait, elle l'observait. Mais ce soir-là était différent. Le blond semblait être en paix avec lui-même. Pour la première fois sans doute._

_-Tu es différent._

_-Je ne peux pas te retourner le compliment._

_-Je ne le prend pas mal._

_Après un silence, Drago reprit la parole._

_-J'ai fait mon choix._

_-Et quel est ce choix ?_

_-Je vais rejoindre... mon camps ? _

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que j'ai enfin une bonne raison de le faire. _

Le décor s'effaça pour emmener le souvenir de Drago et Hermione au cœur de la forêt. _Drago s'avança au milieu d'un cercle de Mangemorts encapuchonnés. Il n'avait pas peur. Il savait faire le bon choix. C'est sans tremblant qu'il s'avança vers la forme alanguie sur un trône d'obsidienne. Même la voix sifflante du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne parvint pas à lui faire regretter sa décision, et il avança difficilement devant lui._

_-Le jeune Drago Malefoy... Quelle bonne surprise..._

_Il ne répondit pas, provoquant un sifflement de haine de Bellatrix. _

_-Calme, ma chère Bella. Notre petit Drago va bientôt regretter sa témérité. _

_D'un coup de baguette, il le fit tomber à genoux et fit un signe à Bellatrix, qui se précipita sur lui et découvrit son avant-bras, le griffant profondément au passage. Voldemort se leva lentement et pointa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt, Drago serra les dents, en proie à une douleur insupportable. Des vagues de douleur traversaient son corps, frappaient son cerveau qui manquait de le faire s'évanouir à chaque seconde. Il avait l'impression que milles aiguilles transperçaient sa chair, que son bras devenait cendres et poussières. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et il ne cria pas, n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Pas un instant, pas même une seule seconde. Il se releva en chancelant, tentant immédiatement de camoufler la marque sous les morceaux lacérés de sa chemise verte. _

_Les autres Mangemorts le laissèrent passer, sans un mot, et il se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt. Tous connaissaient et respectaient cette douleur du corps et de l'âme qui vous assaillait lorsque vous veniez d'être marqués. L'impression de perte, de noirceur, le Mal que tentait de répandre la marque. _

_Alors qu'il marchait depuis quelques minutes, il fut brusquement tiré sur le côté et sentit immédiatement les sensations d'un transplanage d'escorte. Il atterrit difficilement sur la terre ferme et se redressa, blasé, pour faire face à son maître des potions, qui semblait dans tous ses états. _

_-VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT ?! SAVEZ-VOUS CE QU'IL POURRAIT VOUS EN COÛTER, PAUVRE FOU ?!_

_Drago hocha simplement la tête._

_-Oui. _

_Snape se mit à marcher de long en large devant lui, sous le choc._

_-Je ne veux PAS y croire. Je l'avais vu, mais je pensais que cela passerait ! DRAGO ! Ton père était d'accord pour te laisser un an de répit. _

_-Je sais._

_-ET TU AS REFUSÉ ?!_

_Drago s'énerva à son tour._

_-Elle part ! Elle ne reviendra pas ! Comment pourrais-je rester à Poudlard, sans la voir, sans même savoir si elle n'est pas morte, enterrée dans le jardin de mon propre Manoir ?! ELLE SERA MORTE, ET JE N'AURAI RIEN FAIT ! _

_La colère de Snape retomba d'un coup._

_-Tu auras sacrifié ta vie, ton intégrité et ta liberté pour elle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle même pourrait comprendre... _

_Le silence retomba._

_-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Lily Evans ?_

_Le blond secoua la tête._

_-C'était la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde. La plus dévouée, la plus belle, la plus fougueuse. Belle comme le jour, mon exact opposé. _

_-Elle est morte ?_

_Severus tressaillit. _

_-Tuée par le Seigneur Noir après que je lui ai demandé de l'épargner. Avec son... Mari. Il ne restait plus que leur fils. Potter._

_Drago haussa un sourcil._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Pas autant que moi. J'ai juré de passer ma vie à la venger et à protéger son fils. Je suis entré dans l'Ordre._

_Son annonce ne provoqua aucune surprise chez le blond. Il s'en doutait depuis des années. Les blessures étranges de l'homme, ses rendez-vous tardifs, ses missions lointaines, son attachement à Dumbledore..._

_-Et vous pensez que Granger est..._

_Snape ricana tristement. _

_-Tu as trouvé ta Lily Evans. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, alors que j'ai fait de même ? Nous jouons le jeu dangereux des amants mal-aimés. Cette voix ne t'apportera aucune satisfaction, aucun bonheur. Tu la verras sur le champs de bataille, tu la défendra sans qu'elle le sache, tu la verras t'oublier pour un autre, être heureuse loin de toi. Elle te verra comme son ennemi, elle te haïra, et tu ne pourras que l'aimer._

_La voix du maître de potion se brisa. _

_-Drago... Tu as trouvé ta Lily. Tu as trouvé ta rédemption. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Ne la laisse jamais se perdre, ne laisse jamais personne te la prendre. Tu ne t'en remettras jamais..._

_Le blond acquiesça, le regard perdu dans le lointain. _

_-Vous savez ce que l'on ressent quand on fait ce choix, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Severus Snape hocha lentement la tête._

_-Mourir pour renaître, se parjurer pour sauver. Accepter la marque des Ténèbres pour sauver des Sang de Bourbe..._

_Drago lui lança un regard noir, qu'il ignora. _

_-Il faut croire que le Choixpeau s'est trompé sur notre compte. Il semblerait que nous ressemblions bien plus à ces stupides Gryffondor que nous voulons bien le dire. _

_Le jeune Malefoy sourit nonchalamment. _

_-Espion pour l'Ordre... Amusant. Des conseils à me donner pour réussir mon entrée ?_

_Le maître des potions scruta les bois qui les entouraient et s'approcha de lui._

_-Ne te dévoile pas avant quelques années. Cette guerre durera, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fera soupçonneux. Nul ne devra savoir que nous étions amis. Tu devras être le meilleur si tu ne veux pas être démasqué. Ta vie deviendra une vaste mascarade._

_Drago recula d'un pas._

_-Elle l'a toujours été. Depuis ma naissance, je suis un pion. Je veux vivre, pour la première fois. Je veux faire mes choix, je veux le faire pour elle. _

_-La petite Granger... Tu étais bien peu discret. _

_Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux, et secoua la tête._

_-Dur de leur résister, n'est ce pas ? Ces Je-Sais-Tout caractérielles et insupportables. _

_Snape hocha un sourcil dubitatif. _

_-Une dernière chose, Drago. Si tu en as l'occasion, rattrape la. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Dis lui, dis lui tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. _

_-Vous ne lui avez jamais dit ? _

_Le brun détourna les yeux._

_-Avant qu'elle ne meure dans mes bras. _

_Il se ressaisit presque immédiatement et reprit son masque glacial de professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. _

_-Prenez soin de vous, Mr Malefoy._

_Il disparut dans un tourbillon de capes, laissant le blond livré à lui-même. Il sortit de sa poche un minuscule médaillon, qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Et il sourit tristement. Tout cela ne faisait que commencer. _

* * *

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeew :3**

**A très très bientôt, **

**MZV**

**Well, j'espère que cela vous a plus. Je n'ai pas voulu transformer Drago en chochotte larmoyante, vous comprendrez donc (J'espère), sa réserve. C'est un personnage que j'aime partculièrement. Entier, courageux, snob... Presque un héros idéal ;) Votre avis? **

**Merci encore à tous mes reviewers, followers ect. Je vous aime bien ^^**

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ma poupoune. Je te dois cette histoire, je te dois tellement de choses que je ne pourrais jamais toutes les citer. Tu es mon rayon de soleil. First I was like, she's crazy. And then I was like, I will love her until the end. _


	17. Sang chaud

**Mortelles désillusions **

"We like gettin' high, so high we can touch the sky"

XVII. Sang chaud

Pour commencer, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce retard. Pour le coup, je suis vraiment à la bourre, je sais. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, mais disons que ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Je suis en vacances, la chaleur m'empêche de sortir la moitié de la journée... C'est comme si la nature voulait que je me bouge. Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, pour vous, pour tout ceux qui m'ont rappelé qu'ils aiment cette histoire et qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être abandonnée. Merci ;)

Ce chapitre est assez court: c'est une sorte de chapitre de transition. Disons un récapitulatif des 16 derniers chapitres, et de la situation des différents protagonistes. Le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant dans l'histoire, puisqu'il décrira l'entrée "en guerre" d'Hermione et le rôle qu'elle aura dans la fin de cette guerre.

_******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

Chapitre XVII. Sang chaud

_"On me dit de me souvenir de l'idée et non de l'homme, parce que l'homme peut échouer, il peut être arrêté, il peut être exécuté et tomber dans l'oubli alors qu'après 400 ans, une idée peut encore changer le monde. Je connais d'expérience le pouvoir des idées. J'ai vu des hommes tués en leurs noms... et mourir en les défendant. Mais on ne peut embrasser une idée. On ne peut la toucher ou la serrer contre soi. Les idées ne saignent pas, elles ne ressentent pas la douleur... et elles ne peuvent aimer."_

V pour Vendetta,

* * *

Hermione émergea de la Pensine, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, parfaitement confuse. Elle savait qui était Severus Rogue. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait pour Lily Potter, à quel point il l'avait aimée. Et l'entendre dire qu'elle était la Lily Potter du jeune Malefoy provoquait en elle un sentiment indescriptible. Elle comprenait tout. Il était devenu Mangemort pour elle, pour pouvoir la protéger de l'intérieur, en sachant qu'il risquerait la mort à chaque instant, qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement aucune chance d'être un jour ensemble.

-Tu... Tu as fait tout ça pour... moi ?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Il y a peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi, Granger.

-Mais... Tu aurais pu mourir !

Drago ricana, désabusé.

-C'est le principe, chérie.

Hermione trébucha jusqu'à un fauteuil.

-Que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

Son interlocuteur prit le temps de se poser sur un siège avant de répondre, d'une voix si basse qu'elle pouvait à peine l'entendre.

-Je me suis battu aux côtés de Voldemort. Je suis devenu l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants, à l'instar de Rogue. Puis, après un an de batailles et de récolte d'information, j'ai exigé que Potter vienne me rencontrer. Dans notre vieux manoir... Il est venu, je lui ai annoncé repartir avec lui, et je suis entré dans l'Ordre.

-Pourquoi ?

Il rit légèrement.

-Pour toi. La résistance faiblissait, tout le monde le savait. Vous aviez désespérément besoin d'informations, d'aide... Et je pouvais vous fournir tout cela. Tu avais déjà été touchée plusieurs fois, je le savais. Et je savais que je ne pouvais pas te laisser prendre plus de risques. Je savais que Potter nous ordonnerait de travailler ensemble si je le lui demandais, ce que j'ai fait. Je t'ai protégée. C'était ce que je savais faire de mieux. Mais j'ai failli...

Sa voix se brisa, mais il ne cessa pas leur contact visuel.

-Et maintenant ? Es-tu toujours un espion ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, jouant avec sa baguette.

-Plus ou moins. Disons qu'ils me considèrent comme un consultant. Lors de ta... capture, j'ai presque disparu. Je suis partit dans les montagnes, dans une maison que possédait ma mère. Je m'en voulais tellement, je voulais mourir, disparaître. Mais je n'ai pas pu, lâche comme je suis. J'ai préféré me terrer loin, jusqu'à ce que Potter vienne me sortir de ma torpeur. Je l'ai aidé, en mémoire de toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a puni pour ma désertion, mais j'ai rapidement reprit ma position d'antan, et je continue à effectuer quelques missions pour lui, quand l'Ordre le juge nécessaire. Je les préviens des attaques qui vont avoir lieu, des plans de Voldemort.

Hermione contempla quelques instants sa stature imposante, ses mains tremblantes, son regard sombre, et se leva. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, comme d'un animal traqué. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et leva une main hésitante vers son visage. Il ferma les yeux, tremblant d'anticipation, et il eut l'impression de revivre en sentant les doigts fins venir effleurer sa joue, la caresser.

-Hermione...

Il se leva à son tour, l'entraînant avec lui.

-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi... Je te dois tellement.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu ne me dois rien. Je t'ai abandonnée, Granger.

Il tenta de s'éloigner mais elle attrapa sa main, et, avec une force insoupçonnée, l'attira contre elle. Ou plutôt, vint se blottir contre lui. D'abord surpris, il se laissa aller et s'abandonna dans cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux courts de la jeune femme et sourit. Par Merlin, qu'elle lui avait manqué.

-Tu devais vraiment m'aimer...

Frappé, Drago recula d'un pas.

-Je crois que tu ne saisis pas Granger. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Tu es ma rédemption.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer toutes les nuances de ses yeux chocolat.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres.

-Avant de m'apercevoir que j'étais fou de toi, j'étais un con. Je veux dire, je le serai toujours et le suis toujours, mais j'étais vraiment imbuvable. Et stupide. Et quand je t'ai vu, dans ta robe de bal bleue, au bras de l'imbécile bulgare, j'ai comme... Trouvé ma voie. Je te voulais. Peut importe ce que cela aurait pu me coûter.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, rapidement, tendrement. Hermione resta d'abord statufiée, avant qu'une étrange sensation de bien être n'apparaisse dans sa poitrine. Le sentiment répugnant, l'étaux qui enserraient sa poitrine se relâchèrent pendant un instant. Elle se souvenait de ce sentiment, de cette sensation. Et elle était bien. Jusqu'à ce que des coups résonnent dans la pièce, et que la voix de Blaise se fasse entendre.

-Drago, Hermione a disparu !

La brune se détacha brusquement de lui et courut jusqu'à la porte, culpabilisant déjà pour la peur infligée aux membres de la maison.

-Je suis là, Blaise, je suis là !

Le grand métis haussa un sourcil mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de la raccompagner à sa chambre pour lui administrer ses dernières potions de soin. Et à chaque pas qui l'éloignait des appartements du blond, Hermione sentait son cœur se serrer, le froid dans sa poitrine revenir, et la voix omniprésente de son ancien bourreau résonner dans son crâne.

-_Qui pourrait t'aimer ? Toi que j'ai si bien dressée, si bien défigurée..._

Resté dans sa chambre, le jeune Malefoy frappa dans le mur de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous se mettent entre eux ?! Il savait bien que Blaise n'avait jamais souhaité interférer, mais le résultat était le même : elle était partie, et avec elle son cœur. Soupirant, il attrapa sa montre. Il était en avance. Son regard parcourut sa chambre, avant de s'arrêter sur la Pensine, qui montrait à l'instant précis un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Le souvenir de son plus grand échec. Le combat durant lequel il avait perdu Hermione, durant lequel il avait cru perdre la raison. Comme attiré par une soudaine fascination morbide, il se pencha et plongea son visage dans les eaux troubles de l'entité magique. _Une dernière fois, il voulait se rappeler qu'il était faible. _

_C'était le moment. Ils allaient se battre. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Pour tout ceux en quoi il croyaient encore. Pour s'assurer de leur avenir, pour avoir la chance de vivre dans un monde en paix. _

_Hermione serra la main de Drago si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent. Si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient bientôt vivre ensemble, être heureux. Si ce combat n'était pas leur dernier. Le blond réajusta son masque et pointa sa baguette vers les Ténèbres de la forêt, écoutant sans sourciller la rumeur d'une armée en marche. _

_-Drago ?_

_Il ne répondit pas, concentré. Le principal était qu'elle vive, il fallait qu'elle sorte vivante de ce combat. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une dizaine. Les membres les plus expérimentés de l'Ordre. Pas de renforts, pas d'aide extérieure, rien. Ils étaient seuls. Combien seraient leurs adversaires ? Une centaine, surement. Après tout, il s'agissait de protéger l'immortalité de leur maître, et les Mangemorts étaient prêts à tout. Il était dans une impasse : il avait le pouvoir de faire des ravages dans les rangs adverses mais ne pouvait tout simplement pas quitter Hermione. Il la savait être une combattante redoutable, mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. Et l'idée de la perdre lors de ce combat lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il ne la lâcherait pas une seule seconde. _

_-Quoiqu'il advienne Granger, ne me quitte pas des yeux. _

_Il l'attira contre lui et évalua leurs forces du regard. Ces hommes étaient forts, mais sans doute pas assez. Bill et George Weasley, Kingsley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagal, Neville Londubat et sa fiancée, Luna Lovegood. Ces derniers s'enlacèrent rapidement, presque timidement, échangeant un dernier regard déterminé. Leur union n'avait étonné personne. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, et le seraient jusqu'à la fin. Quant aux autres membres de l'Ordre, ils se saluèrent d'un regard ou d'une poignée de main. Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Mais cela avait-il une quelconque importance ? Bill tapota l'épaule de George qui lui ferma les yeux rapidement, comme pour implorer les dieux de leur venir en aide. Snape ne croyait pas en Dieu, et n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il se contenta de faire apparaître devant eux un gigantesque bouclier. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais il pourrait certainement sauver quelques vies. Minerva croisa le regard de son vieux rival Serpentard et lui offrit un hochement de tête sec, qui fit sourire Severus. Elle n'avait jamais digéré les sept victoires consécutives de sa maison. Kingsley se mit en garde, présageant de l'attaque imminente, n'essayant même plus de détruire les barrières qui les empêchaient de transplaner. Ils avaient été trahis, et piégés. Et ils allaient tous mourir. Il se plaça en tête du petit groupe et tourna la tête vers les deux couples, encore enlacés, ainsi que vers les deux frères Weasley._

_-Si vous en avez l'occasion, fuyez. Vous représentez la jeunesse et l'espoir, vous ne devez pas mourir aujourd'hui. Oubliez vos serments, et partez ! Vous avez le choix, vous..._

_Sa voix s'était faite presque suppliante, ce qui fit sourciller Hermione. La brune sourit tristement et leva sa baguette. _

_-Vous ne nous aurez pas, Kingsley. Vaincre ou périr. À défaut d'avoir vaincu, nous serons morts pour nos idées. _

_Minerva hocha la tête et se redressa dignement._

_-Les idées ne meurent pas. Elles ne meurent jamais. _

_Drago enserra la taille d'Hermione et embrassa ses lèvres avec l'énergie du désespoir, avant de lui chuchoter à toute vitesse à l'oreille._

_-Je t'en supplie, Granger, ne sois pas stupide. Si tu as l'occasion de partir, fuis. Pars loin de ce carnage. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... Cela ne doit pas se finir comme ça !_

_Hermione se recula et caressa tendrement sa joue, sans que sa motivation ne vacille pour autant. _

_-Ensemble. Je ne fuirai pas, Malefoy. Je ne fuirai plus. Je ne suis plus cette Sang-de-Bourbe qu'ils ont torturée à leur guise. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous battre, et vivre. Puis nous détruirons cet Horcruxe, puis les autres... C'est de ma faute si cette mission a mal tourné, je dois assumer les conséquences._

_Drago emprisonna son visage entre ses mains, le regard fou. _

_-Ne répète plus jamais ça. _

_-Ils arrivent._

_La voix de Kingsley les coupa dans leur échange et ils allèrent se placer dans le cercle formé par leurs alliés. _

_En quelques secondes, des silhouettes noires et menaçantes firent irruption dans la clairière obscure, et Drago repoussa Hermione derrière lui tout en lançant un sortilège de camouflage qui brouilla ses traits._

_-Ne bouge pas d'ici Granger ! _

_Kingsley murmura quelque formule inconnue et leva sa baguette._

_-Pour Harry Potter._

_Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement, chacun à son rythme._

_-Pour Harry._

_-Pour Potter... Si je sors d'ici, tu vas t'en prendre une. _

_-Harry !_

_Drago, peu réputé pour sa patience lança l'offensive en envoyant un premier sort sur un Traqueur, qui tomba à terre. Le combat débuta, l'enfer se déchaîna. Les membres de l'Ordre attaquaient sans relâche, se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient. Un sortilège de George fit voler au loin trois Mangemorts, mais la contre offensive fut rapide : un sort de Bellatrix Lestrange lui ouvrit le ventre et il chuta, les yeux vides. Bill, hors de lui, se jeta sur les hommes masqués les plus proches, mais fut bientôt dans une situation complexe, se battant contre quatre hommes à la fois. Neville protégeait Luna comme il le pouvait, s'aidant tant de sa baguette que de l'épée de Gryffondor, qui semblait être devenue une extension de son bras. La blonde, malgré son habileté, fut elle aussi rapidement dépassée et cria, attirant l'attention des autres combattants. Hermione, totalement protégée par Drago, se retourna et hurla en voyant sa meilleure amie évanouie, à la merci de leurs ennemis. N'écoutant que son courage, elle courut dans sa direction, oubliant toute règle de prudence élémentaire, sans plus écouter les ordres du blond.  
-Granger ! Granger, reviens ! Hermione !_

_Drago se débarrassa de son adversaire d'un Sectumsempra bien placé et traversa la clairière pour rejoindre la brune, fou furieux. _

_-Attention Drago !_

_Relevée, Hermione assomma le Rafleur qui allait tuer son amant et se plaça à ses côtés, tremblante. Où étaient les autres ?! Ils étaient encerclés. Un mangemort se détacha du rang pour pointer sa baguette sur Hermione._

_-Le Maître la veut vivante. Tuez les autres. _

_Une lueur verte fusa de la baguette de Drago, trop tard. Le mangemort avait disparu et les autres s'élançaient vers Hermione. Ils pouvaient voir, au loin, les derniers membres de l'Ordre se battre de toutes leurs forces, sans pour autant parvenir à se débarrasser de leurs assaillants. Drago eut soudain une révélation et se pencha vers la brune._

_-Granger. Quand je te le dirais, tu frapperas leur bouclier avec toute ta magie. Cela annulera l'anti-transplanage. Tu disparaîtras, compris ?_

_Hermione haussa un sourcil._

_-Et toi ?_

_-Ça n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, Hermione._

_L'urgence dans sa voix la fit acquiescer, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que l'ordre ne fuse._

_-MAINTENANT !_

_La brune s'élança alors que Drago la couvrait, et elle lança Son sort. Celui qu'elle avait inventé elle-même. Le seul qu'elle savait pouvoir l'aider à ce moment précis. Un sort si puissant qu'il avait été interdit. Au moment ou elle le lança, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Drago, qui menaçait de se laisser submerger, et croisa son regard gris qui lui était devenu si familier. Ses lèvres me mouvèrent sans même qu'elle ne l'ai programmé, et c'est simplement qu'elles mimèrent les mots « je t'aime ». _

_Il cligna des yeux, presque choqué, et un sourire narquois vint orner ses traits. _

_La suite fut moins romanesque. Avant d'avoir pu transplaner, Hermione fut touchée aux côtes par un sortilège perforant, et s'écroula en quelques secondes. _

Drago regarda une dernière fois cette scène honnie et secoua sa baguette. La suite, la vraie, il la connaissait. Ils l'avaient emportée, l'avaient brisée, l'avaient presque tuée. Et elle n'était revenue que quelques années plus tard, sans aucun souvenir. Et il aurait parfois voulu en hurler de frustration. L'imposant blond se détourna de la Pensine et sourit au miroir qui lui faisait face. Il avait rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ne comptait rater ça pour rien au monde. En outre, Harry Potter lui avait demandé d'aborder bientôt avec Hermione le sujet de sa dernière mission, et des Horcruxes. Qu'elle avait trouvés. Après des années de recherches, des heures de dur labeur. Et qu'elle avait oubliés. Il était temps qu'elle se souvienne. Elle était sans doute leur dernière chance. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

_Jaworzno, Pologne_

_-_Vous êtes sûrs que c'est là ? Granger devait se tromper...

Théo reçut un regard noir d'Adrian et un, blasé, de Pansy.

-Théo, c'est la ville décrite sur les dernières lettres envoyées à Potter. Selon le décodage, nous sommes à quelques kilomètres de la première source. Nous devrions aller à sa rencontre.

Théodore Nott contempla le paysage alentour. Quelques maisons ensevelies sous la neige, des lampadaires éclairant à peine le chemin impraticable et quelques moldus, invisibles sous leurs couches de vêtements, qui se pressaient pour rentrer chez eux. Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette bourgade soit la dernière visitée par Hermione ? Et celle dans laquelle elle avait trouvé des réponses, semblait-il. Ils avaient étudié les lettres reçues ; elles indiquaient la localisation de Horcruxe à quelques kilomètres de la ville, dans une ancienne mine de charbon, entourée de nombreux sortilèges. Nul ne savait pourquoi l'objet était caché dans cette partie du monde, mais d'aucun suggéraient que le seul mangemort venu de cet endroit désert avait conseillé ce lieu à son maître, quelques années plus tôt. Anthonin Dolohov.

-Je propose que nous trouvions un hôtel pour la nuit. Nous ne rencontrerons pas la source d'Hermione à cette heure-ci. Les moldus dorment tous.

Les trois compères acquiescèrent à la suggestion de Pansy. Ils avaient besoin de repos ; les transplanages à répétition étaient mauvais pour la santé, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, tout le réseau de Portoloin étant surveillé par les Mangemorts.

La blonde attrapa la main de Théo et le suivit vers l'hôtel le plus proche, sous le regard noir d'Adrian Pucey. Smith, lui, suivit, comme toujours, sans un commentaire. Pansy sourit à la nuit. Demain serait le jour où elle entrerait dans l'histoire. Ils allaient trouver et détruire le cinquième Horcruxe, la Luxure. Ces Horcruxes avaient été créés des années plus tôt par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après sa quasi-défaite lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ces Horcruxes ne pouvaient être détruits simplement, ces Horcruxes plongeaient au cœur de celui assez fou pour les approcher, ils étaient l'incarnation des sept fléaux de l'humanité. Les boîtes de Pandore, qui recouvriraient le monde d'obscurité. Ils devaient être détruits dans l'ordre, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Créés à partir des émotions les plus noires jamais ressenties, on les disaient introuvables, et invincibles. Pansy Parkinson n'en avait cure. Son heure de gloire était arrivée. Elle allait enfin servir la cause de l'ordre, enfin pouvoir aider. Et elle allait prouver au monde, et surtout à Adrian Pucey, qui était Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis, et commentaires! **

**A très très bientôt, **

**MZV**

_Parfois, il faut savoir avancer, et évoluer. Je dédie pour cela ce chapitre à Zach. Ton courage m'inspire. Prongs, tu me manques, et t'imaginer trimer alors que je ne fais rien de mes journées me fait bien rire. Je t'aime tellement. _


End file.
